Shedding One's Own Skin: Sequel to Beneath the Exterior
by Maiden of the Heavens
Summary: They have 2 years left at Hogwarts, with everything seeming to be falling apart will Severus be able to resist the temptation of becoming a Death Eater? Will he and Annette's relationship survive all of the tragedy that is threatening to drown Severus once more, can love really conquer all? (1976-1977)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the very first chapter of the sequel to Beneath the Exterior. As always, I do not own HP just my OCs and this story. Please don't forget to Read and Review!**

Chapter 1

It isn't the taste of the ice cream that hits her tongue first instead it is the numbing cold of the frozen delight. The second nibble brings the flavor of banana and dark chocolate to her mouth. Annette Negrescu drags her olive green colored eyes away from the dish and the spoon in her hand and back to the reality that she was on a date. Severus Snape sits across from her, his ink black hair trimmed so it brushes his jawline, his black eyes looking at her with adoration. His spoon turning his black forest chocolate cherry ice cream into a creamy pool inside the dish it occupies.

He then intertwines his fingers with her own, a gentle gesture that makes Annette blush. The sun is low in the sky, stars already beginning to show against the approaching dark hue that was night. She remembered burying herself in the crook of Severus' shoulder while they sat in the stuffy darkness of the movie theater, a bucket of overly buttered popcorn between their sneaker-covered feet, she had never seen a Muggle film before and was not sure what movie they should watch together for their first ever date as a couple, now she slightly regretted allowing Severus pick. He had chosen _Alice Sweet Alice,_ and it was Annette's squeamish and blood-fearing nature, a horror film.

But she enjoyed holding his hand and feeling him laugh silently as she would try to watch the scary scenes from in between her fingers. She was glad that she had taken Muggle Studies, it made being among the non-magical folk much easier and hopefully much more less embarrassing for the Half-Blood Wizard. Annette did not want to make a fool of herself in front of him and the Muggles. They were now sitting at an outdoor table that was in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. It was the fourth of June, a Friday. Annette would be finishing up packing tonight and leaving for Saint Francis's Sanctuary for Neglected and Mistreated Magical Creatures on Sunday morning. Tomorrow at eleven was Quinn and Lan's wedding, which Severus would be attending as Annette's date.

They finished their ice cream and brought their dishes and spoons back inside to be cleaned by the dishwasher that was waiting impatiently. She looked rather cranky, because Annette and Severus had arrived ten minutes before they closed for the night, and the person who was running the till had left her to lock up. The dishwasher's hands were already wrinkly from overly hot water; her hair was already falling loose out of the bun she had struggled to put it in. She did not have a wand on her, and what Annette could recall she had been sorted into Ravenclaw, but was two years younger. She was younger sibling of Gandalf and was indeed a Squib, Annette remembered how much Ann had been practically shunned. It was only because of the fact that she was sorted into Ravenclaw, that she could not be comforted by Gandalf whenever she was having an awful day, which was pretty much the entire school year.

They left the parlor hand-in-hand as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, Tom was still up cleaning glasses and serving some form of alcoholic beverages to the customers, who seemed like regulars. Annette wrapped herself in the fabric of Severus' t-shirt and cuddled into the crook of his neck, absorbing his scent. She did not want to leave him but it was getting terribly close to her curfew, the clock above the mantle of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron was nearly chiming ten o'clock. She kissed Severus lovingly before she stepped into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder that was kept in a wooden box for Witches and Wizards, who needed to travel to other places connected by the network.

"Home." She said clearly and felt the heat of the bright green flames as she landed in her own fireplace covered in a little bit of soot, coughing from the smoke.

The Hufflepuff soon-to-be Sixth Year stepped out of the fireplace, a little shaky because of the travel, her mother was there waiting for her with a towel and summer nightgown, so she could shower and then go to bed. "Mum, I need to finish packing…" she tried to protest.

Tomorrow was her brother's wedding to his fiancée, Lan. And then the morning after, Annette would be heading to Germany to start her internship at Saint Francis's Sanctuary for Neglected and Mistreated Magical Creatures. It was supposed to be the week after the wedding, but _Madame Concierge,_ Laetitia Amant D'animaux, had sent out an emergency letter via owl that the interns were going to need to start their work on Monday, the seventh of June because they were very short-staffed due to an unexpected rescue of a nest of Ukrainian Ironbelly Dragon eggs over the past week from a Witch, who was trying to sell them illegally on the black market.

Just the thought of taking care of a Ukrainian Ironbelly youngling made her mind sink into a mix of fear and excitement. Her mother ushered her into the bathroom, so they could talk privately since Quinn and their father were listening to intense Quidditch match on the radio in the living room. The Sweetwater All-Stars, an American team was up against The Kiwis (New Zealand's national Quidditch team). Annette would have rather be sitting on the couch with her brother and their father, listening to them yell at the radio, but instead she was now trapped in the loo with her Mum. Her mother had that gleam her eyes, her mother wanted to talk about boys, specifically the Slytherin boy, who was the offspring of her mother's best friend at Hogwarts, -during the late Forties and into the early Fifties-,Eileen Snape (nee Prince).

"I have already finished packing for you. How was your first date with Severus?" the former Ravenclaw asked as she undid the twin braids her daughter had plaited before she rushed to the fireplace earlier that day, nearly tripping over her brother's work satchel.

"It was perfect, Mum." Annette replied, her body seemed to glow with the first-love feeling that most girls had when they were with/or thinking of their first swain. The Badger shooed her mother from the lavatory.

She wriggled out of her powder blue dress that was meant for summer and floated down a little past her ankles, once she had removed all other aspects of her clothing from the day, she stepped into the shower allowing the hot water to rain down on her as she hummed randomly.

The Badger stepped out of the shower, water droplets leaving the surface of her skin to soak into the rug. She felt relaxed now and was about to grab her wand to use a quick-dry spell on herself, her wand resting on the sink counter, but stopped herself and instead did it the old-fashioned way with a towel. She could not wait to turn seventeen, so she could use magic without restriction.

Donning her ash grey nightgown with violets decorating it and with wand in hand, she climbed the stairs and entered her bedroom. She struggled to open up her window closest to her bed to allow-hopefully-cooler air into the room, so she would not feel like a turkey being cooked in the oven while she slept. Her mother had framed one of the pictures that Annette had taken with Severus in a photo booth on their way to the cinema, and had even put it in a white-oak frame. (Unlike pictures in the Magical World, the photos did not move at all, which Annette had found intriguing at first.) Her mother must have picked up the row of pictures that had been somehow put on a rather thick slice of white paper, from where Annette had left it on the small table beside where they were supposed to hang their traveling cloaks. It had been Annette's idea to squeeze into the small photo book before they entered the movie theater. She wanted a memento, something she could take with her when she left for her internship.

The magic that softly emanated from the framed picture must have been a protection spell to keep it from being destroyed in any sort of mishap. The badger struggled to keep her eyes open as she lay her head upon her pillow, but she somehow managed to lift her head and move her hand long enough to turn the knob that brought the wick from inside the oil lamp all the way down until the flame was put out.

Her mother had finished packing her trunk, the uniform she had to wear while at Saint Francis' hung in a zipped up bag on the door. It was a skirt that swept down to the top of the wearer's ankles, a button down blouse and ankle high socks. The blouse and skirt were the color of a beaver's fur and the ankle socks were a bitter dark chocolate. The buttons on the blouse were a forest green. Along with the uniform came with two separate sets of boots. A set for working and another set for hiking.

There was also a massive book that was filled with everything that needed to be known, it had taken Annette nearly a month, but she had memorized it. Her tried eyes and exhausted brain were pulling her into a dreamless slumber. She fell into a sound sleep with her stuffed animal badger, Digby, nestled close to her chest, tucked under her chin.

In Spinner's End, laying on his bed in a shirt and sleeping shorts, Severus Snape was reading a book titled _Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science._ The fierce roar from the fan in his window that was trying to keep him from being roasted alive in his own bedroom, barely blocked out the noise of his parents arguing below.

He was not sure what they were arguing about now, not that he could make out what they were saying since it was muffled and disoriented. His mother and father were probably fighting about bills again, they had only one overdue since his mother had gotten her own job and was helping to keep her family from drowning in a flood of hospital payments and other niceties that ate away at their hard-earned money. She was able to keep food on their table and in the refrigerator. But what would Eileen Snape do once her husband was dead, his soul gone from his ruined body, and buried under six feet of dirt in a cheap coffin?

It was the awful What-ifs that were making Severus' feel as if the worry was a dragon sitting on his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. It felt as if he was trying to suck air through a very small and thin straw stuffed with cotton. He reached out blindly, his eyes focused on his ceiling, his book now lay open on his chest, the pages pressing against his t-shirt. He clicked off the lamp on his nightstand. He was finally able to reach the switch on the lamp that rested on his nightstand, and his bedroom was plunged into darkness.

He closed his eyes and let Annette's smiling face fill his tired mind. He missed her already but he knew that it was too late at night for him to use the Two-Way mirror. The dress robes he would be wearing to the wedding, were the same ones he wore to Slughorn's gathering. He knew Annette would not mind, but it still made his stomach twist to think that his family was far too poor to even afford another set of dress robes.

With the wedding tomorrow, Severus would be able to escape his parents' heated arguments. His father would be going for another round of treatments, which meant he would be bitching about it later, while his mother was at work.

Tomorrow he would get to dance with Annette, even if they both were awful at it. He would get to kiss her and hold her close. His beloved badger would be going to Germany, while Severus would start working at Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. And after all of their toil over the summer, he and his Hufflepuff would be starting their Sixth Year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: An extra-long chapter! Please read and review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 2

The day of her brother Quinn's wedding was hectic and chaotic to say the least. Their father's parents had Portkeyed in last night landing in the living room with a slew of Norwegian curses, covered in hay and wheat, Grandmother Sarai nearly lost the contents of her stomach, while Grandfather Geraint could not stop laughing like a drunkard. Her mother's parents merely flooed in from Harrogate, North Yorkshire. Her mother's mother, Ennis merely set her tea on the coffee table and fetched an anti-nausea potion from her purse and handed it to Sarai as she popped off the cork and gulped it down right where she was on the rug.

Grandmother Ennis and Grandfather Darien had also brought their six House Elves with, which made Annette's blood boil, she did not believe in enslaving other intelligent beings. But Grandmother Ennis would just call her overly sensitive and that she could not understand where her weepy creature-loving granddaughter had come from. A Hufflepuff in a family of proud Ravenclaws was truly disappointing and a betrayal in Ennis' eyes.

The six House Elves were all wearing grain sacks, two had rusted pots on their heads, and the rest of them had forks and spoons dangling from their necks on pieces of twine. The oldest one had white fluffy hair coming out of his large triangular ears, and was named Poodey. One of them that was wearing a pot without its handles was named Babpey, the one with the pot that still had handles was the twin brother of the one without, and he was named Codry. The female ones were all sisters. The oldest House Elf was their father. The youngest one who was sucking on her spoon because her grandmother Ennis had just put honey on it was called Sisley. The one was holding her hand was her oldest sister Ceely, the other one that had big green eyes and a fork around her neck was named Milmey.

A family of House Elves that had served the Pureblood line of Drummond for ages made Annette's stomach twist painfully. She watched with sad eyes as the House Elves went upstairs with the luggage.

With the wedding now only hours away, Annette stood behind her cousin Willow in front of the vanity plaiting her cousin's hair into an elegant twist. Willow wore navy blue dress robes, but instead of being happy about getting to stay up late and dance the night away, her face was pinched as if she had sucked on a lemon and her eyes were swollen and red from crying. The Hufflepuff tied it up with a silver ribbon and knelt in front of her non-magical cousin, the sleeves of her black dress robes sweeping downward. The dress robes had a swirled snow-white and red roses wrapped around it in decoration.

"What's wrong Will?"

"It's nothing…" she sniffled loudly and stood up to leave so Annette could start fixing her own hair.

"It isn't…what did Grandmother Ennis say now?" the Hufflepuff stopped herself from sighing or rolling her eyes her mother's mother was always drinking and bitching about how the bloodlines of Drummond and Negrescu were now tainted because their family trees were now rotted due to the fact that Edwina had married a Muggle-born Wizard, Willow was born a Squib.

"She said I was useless and should just become a maid to a richer Wizarding family like the Longbottoms or Crouch. So I could leave my family and release them from the embarrassment."

"Grandma Nissy has a stick shoved so far up her ass, it's stuck there. Don't listen to her, ignore her. If we're lucky, she'll pass out in the living room after Quinn and Lan have their first dance."

Willow grinned and squeezed past her Aunt Delora as she entered her own room to help her daughter set her hair. It ended up being a corset braid with a black ribbon intertwined with the Badger's copper colored tresses that nearly reached to a little bit above her tailbone. Her mother even did a light grey-silver eyeshadow with black eyeliner, a small amount of blush and a touch of soft very light red wine colored lipstick. Delora also casts spells. One so that daughter's hair did not frizz, another so it would not come undone, and finally one more to keep her daughter's makeup from running or smudging during the wedding and reception.

The sounds of her cousins Acantha and Willow were busy arguing about who would get to be with Gilbert. Acantha wanted to dress him up as a baby, while Willow just wanted to cuddle and pet him to if his Half-Kneazle heritage caused him to have a different type of fur texture. The Hufflepuff would have used her broom to get down the stairs, but then she would have risked hitting someone with the tail of it and poke a relative's eye. She maneuvered her way through her relatives that were sitting on the steps. If she was not on Beater for her House's Quidditch team, she probably would have stumbled and broken her neck. they were too absorbed in chatting, drinking, and smoking cigars or cigerettes. Which caused her Aunt Edwina's face to scrunch up in disgust.

Her son, Meade was only four. He was sitting on the floor in a soft, blood red, adorable vest with a white dress shirt and a bowtie that matched his vest that had white crows decorating it. Where his eyes would have been a gorgeous blue like his big sisters, there was a film of white that left him blind. He was born that way, a young Wizard at the age of four. His accidental magic was more controlled then his sister, Acantha. He used his magic and hands to make a tower with his blocks, the blocks were covered in braille. Gilbert escaped from Acantha and Willow and prowled over by Meade. The toddler giggled with delight and buried his face into Gilbert's fur. "Hi Bertie, I missed you too."

Annette smiled and retreated to the back garden where it was at least somewhat peaceful. Normally Gilbert would be chasing the garden gnomes, but for some reason her beloved Half-Kneazle adored Meade and stayed by him when he visited, which the Badger did not mind at all. She sat on the stone bench, near all the outdoor flowers and foliage she had planted since she was seven. It was nice and warm outside surprisingly sunny, if they were lucky it would not end up raining. She wished she would have brought a book out with her or even her summer homework, but the chirps of birds and the buzzing of bees was soothing. One of her Grandmother Ennis' House Elves stepped out into the garden with a silver tray of chilled pumpkin juice and pumpkin pastries. It was one of the older sisters, Milmey. She was wearing a bird nest on her head that was entwined with flowers. Tiny little spoons used to scoop sugar out for tea, where hanging from her large ears, polished to a gleam. Around her neck was chain of silver bells, and instead of grain sack, she was wearing a pink pillow case that had blue ribbons.

Her squeaky voice came out sounding like she had sucked helium out of a balloon. "Refreshments, Miss Annette?"

"Yes, thank you, Milmey."

The House Elf smiled and waited until she had grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice and a pastry, before she turned around to head back into the house.

"Milmey, are you happy serving my grandparents?" Annette asked.

The female House Elf turned around, her green eyes large with shock and a little bit of insult. "Of course, Miss! She treats as if we are family!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you…" Annette said, now feeling very ashamed of herself.

"It's alright, Miss Annette." The House Elf disappeared back into the kitchen.

Once she finished with her brief and light first meal of the day, she left the gardens and dared to step back into the chaos again. She could not find Quinn anywhere or her father, meaning that the two of them were either drinking away some nerves while they were getting ready or they were playing a game of Wizard Chess while drinking. If Annette could, she would have grabbed her broom and sored among the clouds for a while, but her mother would be angry with her if she ruined her new dress robes. She made her way back to her bedroom, only to find that Lan was already there. The British-Chinese Witch turned around to face her soon-to-be sister-in-law her cheeks warm with embarrassment. She was wearing a beautiful sky-blue _Zhiju_ that had pink cherry blossoms sewn into the fabric and a _Huasheng_ a top her head. A little bit of makeup, but not enough to hide her natural beauty.

"You look beautiful, Lan." Annette said closing the door, just to make sure that if her brother came down the hallway he would not see his bride before they're wedding. It was apparently bad luck.

Lan cast her eyes to the soft ballet flats that were covering her feet. " _Xièxiè nǐ, mèimei._ -Thank you, little sister-"

The two Witches turned to look out the window that was above the headboard of Annette's bed. Lan's two older brothers, Bao and Ru were helping to set up the large red tent that would be used for the wedding ceremony. While the House Elves were helping to set up the white benches inside.

The doorknob began to open and Lan in a panic that it might be Quinn, Disapparted from the room, only for Annette and Quinn's mother to peek her head in. "Nettie, Severus is here. He used the Floo Network."

The Badger made her way down the flight of stairs once again and found Severus Snape getting the soot taken off his dress robes and face via magic by her father's mother's wand and magic. Once Grandma Sarai had finished, Severus embraced his Hufflepuff and kissed her on the cheek.

Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment, the rest of her family went on with their conversations. The Hufflepuff soon to be Sixth-Year entwined her fingers with the Potions Protégé's and smiled softly. She had missed him dearly, even though they had just seen each other on Friday.

The creek of the wooden boards that were supporting Grandma Ennis's weight as she leaned against her cane, which also had her wand. The cane was made from polished oak and had a silver hawk with its wings outstretched as if it was about to take flight, replacing the curved handle. This alerted Annette to a problem she did not want Severus to face. Her Grandmother Ennis' hunger for a Pureblood family was already shattered because of Edwina, and with Quinn marrying a Pureblood Witch into the family, there was a smidgen of hope, but Grandmother Ennis would not rest until she knew that her eldest granddaughter also had a match that complimented her blood purity.

Delora stood and smiled gently, almost as if just that sudden movement could deter the attention away from her daughter and her Half-Blood boyfriend. "Mother, the ceremony is going to start soon. Why don't we get into our positions for the entrance? Annette, you and Severus will be sitting with us up in the front row on the right. You can go ahead and join the other guests."

The Hufflepuff smiled in relief and mouthed a 'Thank you' to her mother before she led Severus out to the tent and they sat down with the rest of the guests, that just moments ago were busy drinking Butter beers and snacking at the buffet table outside of the tent to the left side.

Her brother's best mate, Gregory Boot (also a fellow Ravenclaw) was his best man. To their parents' dismay dear Boot had died his Mohawk a navy blue for the occasion. The other two Groomsmen were Samuel Turpin and Ronnie Clearwater. Annette's mother was brought down the aisle by Uncle Julien, she was wearing a gorgeous Cyclamen set of dress robes with silver trim.

Her brother Quinn smiled at his little sister nervously, his dress robes were a blood red. Once Lan began her dissension down the aisle, the entire party stood and looked as if her brother was tearing up a little at the sight of his bride. Annette was happy that she had remembered to tuck a handkerchief in the sleeve of her gown.

The loud clapping and hollering of cheers rang throughout the tent for a good while, at least that was how it felt to the Slytherin, who felt rather nervous around Annette's family. Fireworks lit the sky once the pictures were taken and the reception could begin.

The Badger now had her head resting against the Snake's shoulder as they danced to the quiet melody of the music that floated from the magical record player.

"I love you, Severus." Annette whispered.

He brushed a kiss against her lips and smiled. "I love you too."

They sat on one of the benches, the tent had been packed and put away, so there was plenty of room to celebrate. Annette sipped at her chilled pumpkin juice watching as Willow with her cheeks blushing with a childhood crush, danced with Samuel Turpin. Annette could not blame her cousin for the crush that she had, Samuel was tall and handsome like a film star. She was just happy that her Grandmother Ennis could not ruin the night for them since she had fallen asleep at least an hour after Lan and Quinn's first dance, and now she was snoring like a bear.

When it came time to catch the bouquet, to Annette's delight and embarrassment she had caught the bushel of Alstroemeria, Bouvardia Double, and Birds of Paradise. When she looked over at Severus, he was holding up the garter between his index and pointer finger as if he was afraid that it would bite him.

Of course, Annette's father had to take a picture of the two of them, with the items that indicated that they would be the ones to be wed next.

Once the guests had departed and most of Annette's family were sleeping or speaking in hushed tones in the living room and kitchen, the Badger found herself sprawled out starfish-style among her garden, now shed of her fancy attire, she now wore her favorite Holyhead Harpies nightshirt and a pair of black sleeping shorts, her hair now simply braided back and freshly washed once more. Gilbert had decided to sleep with Meade in one of the upstairs magically expanded bedrooms, which did not bother her in the least. With her olive colored eyes focusing on the stars above, she was startled a little when Severus sat next to her in a borrowed T-shirt and pajama bottoms from her brother, Quinn.

The Snake intertwined their fingers again and she softly kissed the knuckles of his fingers.

"It's almost three AM, why aren't you sleeping?" Severus whispered as his badger curled up against him resting her head on his chest to hear his heart beating.

"Can't. Too wound up, I guess. I'm glad Mum let you stay, instead of having to go home in the middle of the night."

"Are you nervous about leaving for Saint Francis's tomorrow?" he asked, his fingers now combing through her hair.

"I guess. Sadder about leaving you though…"

Severus kissed her hard and full of love right on the mouth. "I'll miss you too, Annette."

Annette cuddled into him, smiling contently as she fell asleep with his heart beat in her ear. When she awoke as dawn broke through the sky, she found herself tucked into her bed with Digby in her arms, tucked under her chin. Blushing fiercely and with the rest of house still silent, she snuck down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Severus sat at the kitchen table sipping at a mug that was filled with the groggy-reducing liquid known as coffee. He looked up at her smiled. "I'm going to be coming with to see you off to Germany."

Annette nodded and made her way to the fireplace to pour herself her own mug, she wrapped a cloth around the kettle and made sure to mix her coffee with plenty of cream before sipping it.

"You're stuffed animal badger seems well loved." He said in a teasing manner, with a smug smile.

Annette only drank a larger gulp of her coffee, nearly burning her throat. "Oh, shush."

Her eyes drifted to her trunk, she was excited and nervous all at once. And her German was rather rusty and under used. Severus would be okay without her for a while, and even though she would miss him dearly, time apart did make the heart grow fonder.


	3. Chapter 3

**DO NOT OWN HP. JUST OCS AND SOME OF THE PLOT! -MOTH  
**

Chapter 3

The Snape house was rather silent when Severus entered. He had used the Floo Network at the train station to get to the Leaky Cauldron and then used the bus to get back home. He debated about what to do for the rest of the day, his mother was working and his father was in the hospital currently getting taken care of for dehydration and sores that were covering his throat and mouth.

The Slytherin soon-to-be Sixth Year made his way up to his bedroom and put a record by _Fleetwood Mac_ on the turntable. With _Dreams_ filling the empty air with music, the Snake put away the only pair of dress robes that he owned in his closet in a protective zip up cover. He removed his shoes and jeans, leaving himself in only his ragged navy blue t-shirt and boxers.

Laying back on his bed, he twirled his wand through his fingers and closed his eyes.

At the train station, he might have held Annette a little too long, but the Badger had not seemed agitated by it. In fact, her olive/hazel eyes were sparkling with love for him and that had only made his face burn red, but all he could find himself doing was smiling.

"Please be careful, and come back to me in one piece. I don't want you to end up like Professor Kettleburn." Severus grinned and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She left wearing the uniform she had been given by Saint Francis' via owl. A skirt that swept down to the top of her ankles, a button down blouse and ankle high socks. The blouse and skirt were the color of a beaver's fur and the ankle socks were a bitter dark chocolate. The buttons on the blouse were a forest green. Her copper colored hair was braided back with a ribbon that matched the buttons. He did not dare tell her that she looked like a Muggle version of a Girl Scout.

Now he was alone and it was quiet. Which he still was not used to, sometimes he could still hear the echoes of his parents' old arguments. Straightening himself, Severus stopped the record player mid-chorus and dragged his holey jeans back on before heading downstairs. He made himself a meager lunch of grilled chicken and a baked potato and ate while watching _Gangsters_. He tried desperately not to look at the scars on his wrists, and tried not to remember how determined he had been on that day in the bathroom, how badly he had wanted to die.

Sighing, Severus left the television on for the noise and cleaned up his dishes. He would not leave a mess for his mother to find when she returned from work.

The back screen door groaned in agony against the rust that was holding it in the frame. His mother's meek herb garden stared at him. With nothing else better to do, Severus cleared it of weeds and watered it before he found the ingredients he needed to make a Calming Draught and the Draught of Peace.

The Potions would calm him and at the moment he did not have the money to keep up with the prescriptions that had been provided for him while he was at Hogwarts, plus he needed to practice since he was going to start working at Slug & Jiggers Apothecary on Monday, and he did not want to seem unable to do his job.

Just as the water was boiling in his cauldron on the stove top, a giant cloud of smoke came from the chimney and fireplace, leaving Severus holding up his shirt in order to cover his face from the soot.

Stepping out with a grumble and several curse words was Aunt Calanthia. She had been wearing a t-shirt and jeans, but now they were all covered grey. With a smudge of ash on her cheek, she hugged him tightly spreading the coat of what was once logs on to his face as well.

"This is a surprise, Aunt Calanthia. What are you doing here?" He asked, stepping back over near his cauldron and began to grind the right herbs into a fine powder before they could be added.

"Your mother sent me a photo of my niece. Well the ultrasound anyways. Where is she? We must celebrate and I highly doubt she has told your grandmother about it." Calanthia's face was wrinkled with what Severus guessed was disappointment.

"She isn't here. She's at work." Severus knew that his grandmother did not approve of his father being a Muggle. And if his little sister ended up being a Squib when she was older, it only hurt the crumbling relationship between his mother and his grandmother.

Looking down at his bare arms, now the Slytherin felt self-conscious about the scars on his wrists, he should have grabbed his hoodie. But it was far too hot for one and even if he opened the kitchen window with the fans whirling hardly kept the heat at bay.

"Working?" Calanthia plopped down on the couch and scanned the house for the patriarch of the Snape household. Severus tried not to notice how his Aunt seemed to relax and smile more openly when Tobias Snape was nowhere to be seen or heard.

Before she could open her mouth to ask where his "good for nothing" father was. Severus spoke. "He is in the hospital." He decided to distract her with questions of his own. "How are Leopold and Margaret?"

"Leopold is at Wizard Chess practice. He joined the local team after he was done with classes for the year. Margaret is napping off a fever from a summer cold, poor lamb."

"I hope she gets well soon." Severus said as he waited for the Potions to turn the right color before he bottled them so they could cool. He would rather wait an extra ten minutes rather than risk burning his tongue.

He turned off the stove and cleaned out his cauldron and the mess from crafting the potions. His mother's sister stayed long enough for a cup of afternoon tea and biscuits before departing to the fireplace once more to pick up his mother at work for a celebratory dinner.

Severus chugged down the potions and waited until they were active before he dressed himself in his departed Uncle's hand me down navy blue robes and decided to go to Diagon Alley with his wand tucked into his sleeve.

The place as usual was crowded with fellow Wizards and Witches. He welcomed the noise and found himself dodging a six-year-old redhead boy and his little brother about a few years younger.

Their mother charged after them both. "Charlie, Bill! Both of you slow down this instant!"

Severus smirked and when he went to put his hands into the pockets of his robes. He found himself surprised when he felt worn velvet beneath his fingers. He pulled out the small pouch of money to find it clinking with coins.

Proud, ambitious, and cunning. Those were the traits of a Slytherin. Finding money in a pair of old worn robes that belonged to his Uncle Otto. Should he keep the money and spend it on the supplies that he needed for a new school year? Perhaps he should send it back to his Aunt via owl or he could put it in his account at Gringotts…why did his Badger have to be in Germany?

Severus dug out his half of the two-way mirrors that he had stored in his satchel over his shoulder. He sat on a bench outside of Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. He waited for the mirror to mist and then clear. Only for piece of parchment to show up, held to the mirror by a finger-length's worth of spell-o-tape.

On the parchment was a note written in Annette's delicate girly-swirly handwriting. _I am sleeping. I will mirror you when orientation is over. I love you, Severus._ It also included a simple drawing of a badger cuddling with a snake with little hearts framing it.

Severus smirked a little and put the two-way mirror back in its proper spot in his satchel, in a side pocket. Even though he could not use magic legally yet, he loved the fact that he would be able to use it much sooner than Potter and the other Marauders. Having a birthday in January did have its perks. To become an "official" part of the Wizarding community before them, and finally be able to defend the people he loved from harm, was everything he had wanted since he could remember.

On his birthday, January ninth of this year, he could still remember what Annette had done to try to make his day special even though it was on a Friday and they had classes. After lessons were over, they sat in their peaceful section of the library, snacking on pumpkin pastries with milk chocolate mixed in she had made herself. She had even jammed a candle into the biggest one and lit it with the tip of her wand, softly singing him "Happy Birthday" kind of like Marilyn Monroe.

The Slytherin and Hufflepuff laughed so hard and loudly, they nearly got kicked out of Magical Creatures section by the librarian's assistant, a fellow Hufflepuff, but a Fourth Year named, Wendy Fahey. A girl with shoulder length dust brown hair, freckles, and Gilroy's girlfriend. Also, someone the Badgers wanted on their team next year once their Keeper had graduated. At least that was what Severus could remember her telling him as he walked her back to her House.

Even then Severus knew how he felt about Annette but could not bring himself to act on them. Now they were dating and as he moved past Quality Quidditch Supplies, he noticed Gilroy inside with Wendy helping her pick out a Nimbus 1000. A brand new racing broom for Quidditch teams that had just been released earlier that year, Annette's broom was rather outdated and she had been talking to him about how much she wished she had the money to afford a new one for the upcoming school year.

He stopped in front of the window and released the money that was inside in the pouch into his palm. What also slipped out from the pouch was a small folded letter.

 _To my nephew Severus,_

 _This money is for you. Use it how you want._

 _With Irish love and luck,_

 _Uncle Otto_

He counted out the money and glanced back at Quality Quidditch Supplies. He knew what he would do with it, it might not be a Nimbus 1000 and by the way, both Gilroy and Wendy were grimacing at the price they would not be getting one either. Both of the Hufflepuffs left with Oakshaft seventy-nines.

With one of the owner's son's help, with a name that was too bland for the Slytherin to brother to remember. Severus left with a Silver Arrow. He made sure it was wrapped in crimson soft wrapping paper that felt like velvet with silver stars and a white ribbon. He would give it to Annette when she returned from her time at Saint Francis's Sanctuary for Neglected and Mistreated Magical Creatures. Her happy was all that he wanted when she returned.

Pleased with his purchase and with plenty of money left over, he returned home to find his mother sitting at the kitchen table with a cooling cup of chamomile tea in between her hands.

The fresh tears that continued to ruin her makeup did not go unnoticed by her son. He set the new broom gently inside the hall closet and took her tea to make her a new cup, this time of earl gray with a wedge of lemon. He led her over to the couch, cocooned her in a feather down blanket and handed her her fresh tea along with a handkerchief.

"Mum, what is wrong?"

Normally he would have called her mother, but at the moment it did not seem like a gentle enough term to use for the person who was raising him to become a fine Wizard.

"It is your father, Severus. He is not doing well, and he will probably not last long enough to see your little sister be born into this world…"

"I could take the Autumn term of Seventh Year off to help you. I'm certain my professors will understand."

"Severus Tobias Snape, you are not doing that. You will finish school with the best marks that you can and marry Annette." Suddenly his mother's cheeks flamed red. "Only if you want to that is…"

"I do plan on asking her…after graduation…" Severus admitted and stood to make himself his own cup of tea.

A soft smile spread across Eileen's face at her son's confession but only for a moment. Tobias would be gone from this world soon and she was glad to have her younger sister willing to help her with a little baby girl once she was born and Severus was off at Hogwarts.

The two of them sat together watching _Doctor Who_ , the idea of time travel was not unheard of in the Wizarding community, it was amusing watching Muggles use their imaginations to bring it to life on screen.

Eileen took her son's hands in her own during a commercial break. "Don't worry about me. Go back to Hogwarts, your Aunts will help me."

Severus raised an eyebrow until he realized his mother was talking about his father's sister. The Snape family was so estranged that they did not speak to each other all that often if at all. His aunt Tilly was a twig of a woman with the same black eyes as her brother but with slightly lighter hair, she lived on Spinner's End as well but had her own children to care for, Adam born in ninety-seven-three and his younger brother, Benjamin born two years later.

She was always saying she was too busy with own nagging in-laws, to bother to come over and see her ailing brother, which disgusted Severus. He cleaned up the cups of tea and left his mother to watch an old romance movie. He removed his robes and set to get himself ready for bed. with a t-shirt and pajama bottoms and teeth freshly brushed he was just about to grab a book to read, _The Hobbit_ , when Annette's exhausted face appeared in the two-way mirror that lay on his pillow.

"Hello, love." He said and buried himself under the covers to listen to all about his beloved's first day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Severus groaned in annoyance as the sun blared down on him from in between the sections of the box fan that was in his bedroom window, motor grinding away. He pushed his alarm off ten minutes before he was supposed to be up and glared at the digital clock, grabbing his wand from where it rested on the nightstand. Six fifty AM glared back in an icy blue choppy glow. He hauled himself out of bed and maneuvered his way to his closet, mentally reminding himself to put his dirty laundry in the hamper downstairs, so he could do it later. His pile of dirty jeans, t-shirts, socks, and undergarments was growing far too large for his own liking. He shuffled through his closet until he found another pair of hand-me-down robes from his departed Uncle Otto.

The sixteen-year-old Half-Blood Wizard towered over his mother at six feet and an inch, and was grateful that the hand-me-down robes were not full of holes and had been well taken care of by his Aunt. He picked out simple black ones and left his bedroom for the shower. He leaned his head against the beige tiled wall and allowed the hot water to rinse away the soap and shampoo, and perhaps a little something extra he had felt the urge to release.

Once he was clean and any evidence of what he had done in the shower disposed of, he dried himself off thoroughly, donned the black robes which only made him look more like a vampire, and trudged down the stairs to find his shoes. A simple breakfast of tea and toast with honey left him feeling much more awake.

He smiled a little when he found a note from his mother on the kitchen counter along with brown paper bag lunch.

 _Best of luck at work, I know you'll make me proud! -Mum_

He took the same route to Diagon Alley he had yesterday, his shift started at eight o'clock sharp and he would rather be there five minutes early then five minutes late. Just as he was entering Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, he nearly bumped into Pandora. A Ravenclaw, who was one of Annette's best friends. Her silky raven-black hair was tied back into a high ponytail and her pale blue eyes did not seem fully awake yet, she wore cranberry colored robes and smiled just a tad dreamily when she noticed the Slytherin.

"Good morning, Severus." Even her voice sounded soft and light when she spoke. "I'll be handling the customers up front. I think you'll be handling the actual potion crafting and ingredient shelving."

He nodded in a way of greeting and understanding and opened the door to the backroom. There was already a list of orders for Potions that needed to be brewed and ingredients that needed to be made for purchase and set on to shelves up in front. He clocked in and began to make the first Potion, a Pepper Up. Time flew by as bells tolled somewhere within the apothecary, meaning that they could take their lunch break and return to work in thirty minutes.

Severus cleaned up his work station and fished out his lunch from his satchel. He found himself feeling rather self-conscious when Pandora joined him in the back with her own meal of fish and chips.

"Nettie seems to be enjoying the work at Saint Fraincis'." Pandora said, trying to strike up a conversation.

Severus nodded while he chewed on turkey sandwich on wheat bread, while he thought of what exactly he was supposed to say. "Yes. She bought a Two-Way mirror so we wouldn't have to spend money on sending letters."

Pandora grinned. "How romantic! Xeno is working at the Daily Prophet on the Mysterious Magical Creatures column. He came up with all on his own and the editor and chief loved the idea!"

Severus gave her a closed mouthed half-smile and let his eyes scan the remaining Potion orders he still had to fill, properly label and shelf before the day was over. Pandora finished her meal and disposed of the garbage before leaving him to finish his and head back up to the front.

He nearly choked on what was left of his apple, when he heard Pandora struggling rather loudly to explain to an elderly Witch that her Pain Relief Potion still needed time in the bottle to cool before she was allowed to leave with it, the owner of the shop did not want to have her suing him if she was burned over own carelessness.

The elderly Witch stood in front of the counter, leaning against a cane in the shape of a King Cobra with its hood unfurled. She spoke of her grandchildren and her son that lived in the States with an American wife, and how her granddaughters went to the American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry called Ilvermorny.

Severus rolled his eyes in annoyance as he recognized the voice of the elderly Witch, and grabbed the vial of Pain Relief Potion, still slightly warm. The woman wore black elegant robes, her hair tight and away from her face in a bun, that probably stretched away her wrinkles. Her eyes were bright with intelligence and the colors of freshly sprouted ferns. When she saw Severus emerge, a soft smirk covered up the smile.

"Stop your lies, Grandmother. They will only make you age faster." Severus said and the old woman's smirk returned to a smile.

"Severus, I did not know you worked here. Your mother must be proud." His maternal grandmother practically crooned as she took the vial from her grandson's hands.

Pandora cleared her throat. "You still need to pay, Ma'am."

"Too right." She paid and did not bother with taking her change. "Keep it, child." She turned her attention back to Severus. "My dear boy, your Aunt told me that your mother is…pregnant again."

"A little sibling? Congratulations, Severus!" Pandora piped up, before she hastily busied herself helping a very stressed out Muggle mother of Half-Blood twin toddlers find what she needed to soothe their teething pain.

"Yes, Mother is pregnant with my little sister." He replied. "Grandmother, I need to finish work, if you could wait for me somewhere nearby, we could meet Mother where father is at Archangel Clinic in Cokeworth."

Marjorie Prince's lips pierced into a thin line. "If it is the only way to speak with your mother. Eileen was always so stubborn. I shall meet you inside the Leaky Cauldron once you are done working." With the sound of a bursting air pocket, she Disapparated.

Severus let out a sigh of relief and returned to work, he still had twenty more orders left to fill.

The bell above the entrance chimed out into the open air as Severus and Pandora left Slug and Jiggers Apothecary in the capable hands of the next pair of students that earned the shifts after them. Pandora grinned and turned to Severus.

"I am off to meet Xeno for dinner. You are working tomorrow aren't you?" the Ravenclaw asked.

"Every day, except for Saturday and Sunday." He replied and with a final wave farewell, he made his way toward the Leaky Cauldron.

He found his maternal grandmother seated at the closest table to the fireplace, nursing a butter beer and a plate of cauldron cakes. She smiled a little softly as he sat across from her and worked his way slowly through the pastry and watched kind of surprised that Marjorie Prince was being so nice and well, grandmotherly. She even ordered him his own butter beer, which he sipped gingerly enjoying the taste.

"In the letter your aunt sent me, she told you have a girlfriend?" Marjorie inquired.

"Yes, Annette." He took out the copy of pictures from their first date, when they were in the photo booth.

Marjorie looked at the pictures and actually smiled. "She is beautiful, Severus. Which House was she sorted into?"

"Hufflepuff." He answered, taking a long drink of his butter beer.

"Interesting…" his grandmother mused and once they were finished with their midday small meal, they Disapparted into the stairwell of Archangel Clinic near the Cancer Ward.

Severus slipped into the Men's bathroom and changed out of his robes and into Muggle attire. One of his favorite worn navy blue t-shirts and jeans. After retying his sneakers, he folded his robes and packed them into his satchel before he departed for the room where Tobias Snape had been assigned to indefinitely.

His grandmother and mother were already there, speaking in hushed voices. His father was hooked up to a heart monitor and the machine was also sending him fluids through an IV. He was so thin; Severus could practically count all of his bones even underneath the dryer heated blankets. Tobias' breathing was raspy and he was struggling not to wheeze.

Severus sat down on the bed that was empty of his father's limbs and dying body. From the look on his father's face they had rather comfortable with plenty of morphine.

"Mother!" Eileen's voice suddenly rose in volume out of anger and nearly shouting. "I will not have you finding me suitors, while Tobias lay dying in front of me! Nor will I ever want you to set a marriage date for me after his funeral!"

"Darling, I am only thinking what is best for you…Sir Carrow's brother would make you fine husband…" Marjorie retorted, her tone even but dangerous.

"No, Mother. You just don't want another widow in the family!" Eileen bit back angrily. "Leave! Now."

Marjorie Prince glared at her eldest daughter coldly and Disapparted. Severus gathered his mother into his arms and held her as she broke down, sobbing. She looked up as Tobias' own parents could be heard shuffling down the hall with balloons, Tilly in toe with her own husband and her sons.

"Severus…I…" Eileen breathed deeply, struggling to gather herself again. "Please, go home. I'll be home once visiting hours are over."

"Mum…" the Half-Blood Slytherin tried to protest, before he could even leave, his Aunt Tilly had Eileen wrapped in her arms as if she could protect her sister-in-law from anything and everything.

"I've got her, Sevvy. You go on." Tilly said softly.

Severus glared at her because of the horrid nickname she had bestowed upon him long ago when he was just a babe in his mother's arms. He took one last glance at his barely-there father and made his way to the nearest bus stop.

Once he was home, he laid himself down on his bed and lulled himself into a half-awake state by the hum of the fan whirring away in the window. He wanted to call Annette on the Two-Way Mirror just hearing her voice would help his muddled mind become clear. His hands still smelt of Potion ingredients, and some of the grit was still in his nails.

He could not remember the time difference between Cokeworth and Treptow-Köpenick, and he did not want to seem needy. Rubbing his palms into his black eyes, he trudged back down stairs and washed his hands and nails clean in the kitchen sink. His wand was in the back pocket of his jeans, and he itched to use his magic. He closed the curtains to the windows and summoned his Patronus.

The sight of the silvery-white ghostly doe made his heartache, all he wanted to do was send a message to Annette through his own magic. Just to relief the need of missing her, and the need to use the power that flowed through him.

"Annette…" the doe stood patiently, waiting for him to continue. "I miss you…and well, you see…my father isn't doing well. I just wanted you to know. I love you, I miss you, stay safe…please…I can't lose you too." He nodded to the doe and it ran through the closed door and out into the world to track down his Badger and deliver the message.

The Slytherin stood and went to his mother's garden picking the ingredients he needed to make the Calming Draught and Draught of Peace. He needed to stop staring at the scars on his wrists and find someone to talk to before he lost his mind again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Saint Francis's Sanctuary for Neglected and Mistreated Magical Creatures in Treptow-Köpenick, Germany was a maze. The students and workers lived in a rather large dormitory building, and Annette thanked her lucky stars that they were allowed to use magic here as her trunk levitated behind her, she needed to find her dorm. She was exhausted from the lack of sleep due to her brother, Quinn's wedding and her own excitement. Orientation was practically a giant welcome feast filled with a ton of conversation, they had been given their welcome packet that came with a map, so it was easier to navigate.

The dorm where the Hufflepuff was staying was on the fourth floor. She would be living with three other girls and so far only knew them by name: Brigitte Lachance, Hinata Oshiro, and Daria Jones.

She was glad that the door was already open as she set her trunk down next to the others and ducked quickly as she nearly had a budgie hit her in the face. The bird whistled loudly and then landed on the balcony of the landing above. Sighing, Annette turned to see a girl with wheat colored hair in pigtails running down toward the balcony after the budgie.

"Damn it, Sammy! Get your feathery-tailed behind back in our bedroom!" she shouted her navy blue eyes glistening with the anger a parent had when reprimanding a child.

The budgie called Sammy flew on to his owner's shoulder instead. The Witch, who was clearly Annette's age sighed in defeat. When she saw the British Witch, she grinned and used the railing on the stairs to slide down the banister and ended up right in front of Annette, who had seated herself on the edge of the couch.

"Hi, I'm Daria." She greeted cheerfully, "You've already met Sammy, my parakeet."

Annette blinked, Daria had to be the one from the States. The Head of Saint Francis' had only sent them profiles on their roommates, not their pictures. "Has anyone else arrived yet?" she asked, glancing around.

Their dorm was basically like a small apartment, they had a kitchen and they each had separate bedrooms. Daria had obviously already claimed one of the rooms upstairs. Annette decided she wanted one of the bedrooms on the lower floor, so she could have a picturesque view of the rest of the compound. With her wand, she set her trunk inside one of the vacant rooms, when she turned around Daria was there behind her.

"Your accent is so far out!" she exclaimed.

Annette blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out what the States-born Witch was talking about. "Thank you…I think…?" If either one of them had an accent, it was Daria.

"I live in a Wisconsin. It's the state that's shaped like a mitten, but I go to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm in Pukwudgie House…I think it might be the American version of Hufflepuff, is that your house?"

"Yes, I'm a Hufflepuff. How do you know about Hogwarts?" Annette asked, she had headed into her room and had opened her trunk to organize her things.

Daria had decided to make herself comfortable on Annette's bed for the summer. The fifteen-year-old American Witch's budgie had disappeared again. "Well, I guess Hogwarts is a part of our history too."

The American Witch was not wearing the uniform provided, instead she was wearing faded bell bottom jeans and a long sleeved peasant top, and was indeed bare foot. Daria propped herself up as she and Annette heard other people entering their dorm.

A soft voice with hushed excitement said, " _Subarashīdesu!_ -Amazing-"

Annette rushed into the room, just as Sammy was about to investigate the newcomer. She whipped out her wand and cast the first spell that came to mind. " _Immobilus!_ "

The bird seemed to be going in slow-motion as Daria used her own wand to summon Sammy back to her with _accio_ and retreated to her bedroom to put the parakeet with green and yellow feathers away.

Annette approached the Japanese Witch, the girl had almond colored eyes and hair that was shaped all spiked up like a porcupine, her hair dyed icy blue with snow-white tips, she was wearing the assigned uniform which made her hair only stand out more.

"Are you alright?" Annette asked, helping the startled Witch to her feet.

"Yes, I'm okay. _Arigatō. -_ Thank you-" Hinata replied and with Annette's help moved into the only vacant room left upstairs.

The teenage Witch from Rouen, France did not arrive until after they had a dinner of chicken alfredo on the table and were deciding who would sit where. The Witch from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic had ash-brown hair that was braided back, thick coke-bottle glasses that hid caramel brown eyes and freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks. She was wearing the uniform that made them all look like girl scouts. Brigitte Lachance put her luggage in the room that was closest to the bathroom and then joined them at the table with a bottle of red wine.

"It smells delicious. Who cooked?" her accented English sounded as if she learned in Australia.

"It was joined effort between Daria and I." Annette said as she twirled a rather large forkful of the meal before stuffing it into her mouth.

They discussed why they were here at Saint Fraincis'. Annette was there of course to become a Magizoologist, Daria was there to become a Magical Creature Veterinarian, Hinata was there to train in becoming a Herbologist, while Brigitte was there to train trolls to become part of the security needed to keep the animals and workers safe.

Hinata and Daria would be working in the medical bay, Brigitte would be off to the more mountainous section of the compound to help train the baby trolls in reading and writing in both their native tongue and English. Annette would be working with all the Magical Creatures that, Madame Concierge, Laetitia Amant D'animaux deemed her fit to take care of.

The next morning, the Badger walked with her roommates, Hinata and Daria to the Greenhouses where the Head Herbologist was waiting for the Japanese Witch. He was older man, wearing brown robes and his dark chocolate hair was streaked with silver, he looked to be in his fifties.

He turned and grinned at the trio, his arms full of pots of various herbs that were needed to make medicine. "Welcome! I am Boris, and we have a list of medicine to made!"

Hinata bowed nervously. "Of course. I am ready to help." She smiled and disappeared further into the foliage with her mentor, Boris.

Daria was left with the Head Magical Creature Veterinarian, Renate Schäfer. A woman with rusty red hair and a calm face. Her dark green eyes smiled as she led the American Witch inside to help her with feeding a Chimera baby that refused to take its medication.

The Hufflepuff found herself in a barn-like structure where there was a network of tunnels throughout the place. Annette sat herself down in the middle of the floor cross-legged and was immediately swamped by baby Nifflers looking for breakfast and shiny trinkets. They stole all of the freshly made breakfast bars, she had baked for them at three o'clock that morning, stuffed with meal worms, berries, and oats that she had her in her infinite pockets that had been sewn on to the skirt her uniform.

She could finally see when someone lifted a rather chubby Niffler off of her neck that had decided to nuzzle into her hair and undue her bun, while stealing her hair pins in the process.

"Ah, so I see you have already made friends with Clyde." The voice was deep and masculine as he hefted her back to her feet, his words were also very thickly accented German.

The twenty Nifflers were now all busy munching on their breakfast, their little faces all scrunched up with happiness. Annette huffed her fringe out of her eyes and dusted off her uniform the best she could before double checking to make sure her wand was still in thin side pocket of her skirt.

"Thank you." She turned to face her saviour and nearly stumbled backward into a bucket that one of the Nifflers had decided would make a good eating spot away from the others. The chubby one known as Clyde.

The man who saved her was at least six foot seven inches in height, but not gangly, more built like a tree broad and strong. His hair was such a light blond; it was nearly white. His eyes were a shockingly stunning light blue, like snow shining in the sun. He wore overalls, a flannel shirt, and boots already covered in muck.

"You're welcome, _Frau_."

"I'm sorry I seem to have forgotten my manners," Annette said. "I'm Annette." She held out her hand for him to shake and tried desperately not wince when he took it and shook it slightly roughly.

"I'm Bär." He grinned and easily hefted a two bales of hay onto his shoulders before leaving her to handle the Nifflers.

After she bathed the Nifflers and made sure that they had been fed enough and they were given more hay for their burrows. The Hufflepuff was glad that she did not have any fancy jewelry to wear. She took out the checklist she had stuffed in her pocket and checked Nifflers off on the list of the animals she had to care for. The next were the ones she was most excited to work with.

The Ukrainian Ironbelly Dragons that had hatched the week before she had arrived at Saint Francis'.

Annette collapsed against her bed and sighed. She needed a shower and tea. But what her body really wanted right now was a nap before dinner. The dragon babies had been wild. They ate their weight in dead furry creatures and fish, they nipped and burned both her and other volunteers. Some of her hair was even singed, she had been assigned two of the females under her care. So besides the other ten magical critters she had to take care: the twenty Nifflers, two nests of abandoned Jobberknoll chicks, eight in each. The litter of three-headed dog pups, six wiggly puppy bodies plus their three heads. It wouldn't be until next month that she started taking care of the Merpeople. The Hufflepuff was just glad that she was not alone and that she had been assigned with a group and that there were shifts, to make everything even.

Annette dragged herself off of her borrowed bed and went to the dresser to grab her favorite Holyhead Harpies nightshirt and a fresh towel. The hot water felt like heaven on her aching muscles as she scrubbed the dirt from her skin and out of her hair. With the quick dry spell, she was quickly dressed and in the kitchen _Accio-ing_ ingredients from out of the cabinets and ice box to make chicken pot pie soup.

Hinata entered as she was ladling herself a bowl, looking just as ragged as she felt. The Japanese Witch's fingers and nails were stained different shades of green, and there was smudges of powder on her face and in her hair. "Dinner smells wonderful." She said in a way of greeting and disappeared into her bedroom, seconds later the shower was running again.

Brigitte returned to the dorm as well, and also showered. Annette did not want to know what the green gooey liquid she was crusted in was and was glad that the French Witch did not wish to share. They shared their stories around their dinner meal, all in their pajamas.

"I have met Bär as well. His parents are _magique_ , but he is not.'

"Oh, you mean he's a Squib." Annette said and Brigitte gave her a puzzled look. "A person who has a magical mother and father, but they don't have a magic of their own."

Brigitte nodded. 'Yes, a Squib. He asked me out on a date.'

'How awesome for you!" Daria exclaimed, as she stood in the doorway trying to peel her boots from her feet, leaving them and her disgusting bright orange scrubs on the floor. "Warm me up a plate, will ya, Annie?" she asked, glancing at the only Witch from Hogwarts in their dorm as she _Accio-ed_ clean clothes to herself and the bundle of a butter yellow nightgown with white frills entered her arms and she vanished behind the bathroom door.

Annette bit her lip, she hated being called Annie. It was either Annette or Nettie with close family and friends. And so far Daria hadn't earned the title of friend. She was a slob, left her mess for everyone else to cleanup and it was starting to get under her skin.

A squeal of displeasure and shock erupted from the bathroom. Daria came out of the bathroom with shampoo still frothed in her hair. "Why am I only getting cold water?" she demanded stomping her foot, like a child about to have a tantrum.

"There would have been some left, if you would have gone with me, when I came to pick you up earlier." Brigitte replied, a small smirk of satisfaction on her face. "You far too busy flirting with Daniel."

"Daniel?" Annette questioned, getting herself a second helping of chicken pot pie soup.

"Her new beau of the day." The French Witch explained.

Daria glared and bit out angrily. "You are like a total putz!" she stormed back into the bathroom and slammed the door, as steam suddenly filled the bathroom and a roughly sung version of I Will Survive' could be heard.

Once the dishes were done, Annette lay on her bed with her portable radio listening to a Quidditch match while she recorded about the day in a journal her mother had bought for her. Just as she was about to dip her quill in the ink again. There was a soft knock at the door, and her dorm mates appeared.

They joined her on the bed and in between apologies from Daria about her childish behavior and braiding each other's hair, the four Witches cheered on the Holyhead Harpies. Once the match was over, Annette got herself cuddled into bed and dug out the two-way mirror that she kept in a drawer of the nightstand.

"Severus Snape." She said waiting for her Slytherin boyfriend to appear, but instead his Patronus came in the open window in the shape of a doe.

The message that came from it, nearly broke her heart. "Annette… I miss you…and well, you see…my father isn't doing well. I just wanted you to know. I love you, I miss you, stay safe…please…I can't lose you too."

Annette summoned her own Patronus as the badger hugged the doe and nuzzled its cheek. "You won't lose me..." Annette whispered as tears blurred her vision. "You won't ever lose me, Severus."


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews needed, please! I need to know how the sequel compares to Beneath the Exterior! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)  
**

Chapter 6

She floated the chunk of raw deer leg over the nest made out of shredded wool and old blankets over the mouth of her hungrily snapping charge, the Ukrainian Ironbelly Dragon hatchling, Ballard. The elder sibling, by only a mere ten minutes, Nadine was already cleaning herself. A swath of flame came from deep within Ballard and promptly roasted her lunch. The Badger made sure that dragon hatchling ate her fill before she cleaned her up in the same gentle manner, she had with Nadine.

With the two hatchlings taken care of, plus the Nifflers, and the Jobberknoll chicks, it was almost lunch time. She had only had a bowl of porridge with brown sugar for breakfast and that had been at three in the morning. Annette entered her borrowed bedroom and changed out of her now dirty uniform into fresh silver pink robes with crystal white/navy blue Jobberknolls sown in for decoration.

She had just set her lunch down of chicken alfredo when two out of her three roommates came in, looking just as worn out as she felt. They had all been there for over a month now and were now slowly getting used to the lack of sleep, but the joy of being able to bring happiness to magical creatures.

Hinata's fingers and nails were stained with different powders for Potion and medicine ingredients. Daria sank on the couch after removing her scrubs, which once again would need to cleaned out back in the tub with multiple scrub brushes brought to life by magic. Brigitte was the only one missing, when the Hufflepuff asked where she was, it was Daria who was finally able to answer through a fit of yawns. "She's in the infirmary, broken foot. One of her chargers through a fit and well…now she has to drink Skele-Grow for three days and take a pain killer which will keep her unconscious through most of the re-bone growing."

Annette and Hinata exchanged winces of sympathy over their fellow broken Witch. Instead of chicken alfredo, the Japanese Witch went for shrimp. While Daria kept her's free of any meat, and just stuck to noodles and sauce.

Once the dishes and silverware were soaking in the sink, Annette changed out of her robes and into her swimsuit. A simple black one piece with yellow polka-dots. She tucked her hair under her swimmer cap, feeling that she looked rather like a Kappa. A water-proof pouch of Gillyweed hung around her waist. She grabbed her butter-yellow towel and a spare one just in case. She shuffled her feet into her thongs that waited at the door and made her way toward the indoor heated lake that was on the grounds of Saint Francis'.

It was already well into the middle of July and it was fairly warm out, Annette tucked her towels into her locker and made her way to the indoor lake. She sat on the edge and let her feet dangle into the heated water. It was kept at a constant perfect bathwater temperature warm for the Merchildren that had been brought to Saint Francis's after their parents had been brutally hunted and killed for sport. The very thought made the Badger's stomach twist painfully. One of the female's barely into puberty and did not bother covering her budding breasts, had become rather attached to Annette. Which the Hufflepuff did not mind, she was afraid the Mermaid's heart would break when she had to return to United Kingdom and then back to Hogwarts.

Back at Hogwarts, her classes would be during the week instead of the weekend here at Saint Francis's. Her studies included Mermish and Magical Creature Proper Nutrition, along with how to make the right choices on the fly when needed. Annette made sure her hair was properly tucked tight in her cap before she swallowed a handful of Gillyweed and dove into the water.

The Mermaid, who had grown fond of the Badger met her close to the surface. The mermaid's tail was pearl white and decorated with starfish. Her murky hair had seaweed braided through it, along with hermit crab shells that Annette had given to her as a gift during their first meeting.

Conchae looked at her with sad watery-silver eyes, bubbles floating in and out of the gills at her throat. Her webbed fingers clenched tightly, almost in anger. In truth Conchae reminded Annette of the _Little Mermaid_ written by Hans Christian Andersen. The young Mermaid longed to see the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds, but was confined to living in an indoor lake the size of an American football field, which caused her teenage angst to only get worse. Yesterday, Annette had to break of a fight between Conchae and another mermaid over a very frightened crab. The only way the situation could be solved was by releasing said crustacean.

Now the crab, named Hans by Conchae, and deemed her familiar, was hanging out the end of a lock of seaweed in the Mermaid's hair. She made sure that Conchae was getting along well with the rest of her school before she swam back to the surface just as the Gillyweed's affects were starting to fade and her fingers and toes were getting wrinkly.

Annette peeled away her swimsuit and cap, stepping into the hot water of the shower. She scrubbed away the muck of the indoor lake and the smell. Once she smelled of honey and green apples, she stepped out of the shower and used a quick dry spell before pulling on a black and white checkered flannel long sleeved shirt and a pair of overalls along with boots that could handle the unpredictability of three-headed six puppies. They ate their dinner of gigantic metal pans filled with puppy-chow and warm milk. After wrestling them all clean with warm rags, the pups got to run around in a large fenced in field.

The Hufflepuff watched them wrestle, chase, and bark at each other. Wiggly butts and all, while she sat underneath the tree, happy that the three-headed puppies were the last of her duties for the day.

The greeting hoot of a Great Horned Owl alerted to one that now tucked in a branch above her head with a letter in his talons. Annette had not been able to chat with Severus very often via mirror since they were both so busy working and earning a keep. She promised him, she would be home on the twelfth of August, and even though she loved her work, she missed her Slytherin boyfriend with every beat of heart.

She reached up and took the letter from owl, whose name was George and paid him for services. She dug her wand out where she had tucked it for safekeeping and used _Lumos,_ to make it easier for her to read the letter since it was getting rather dark out with night approaching as the sun tucked itself away slowly.

Tears overwhelmed her olive colored eyes as she wept, not for herself, but for Severus and his mother. The sobs alerted the puppies as they began to pile on her and clean away her tears with many kisses, which helped her to laugh through the pain that she was feeling. The feeling that as of that moment, she could not be there for Severus.

* * *

The ink from the leaking quill had dried on the soon-to-be Sixth Year Slytherin's fingers long ago. His mother was in the arms of his Aunt Calanthia and his Aunt Tilly. His mother's eyes were red and swollen from crying, the sobs wracking her body almost like a seizure. Eileen's son, on the other hand, had not shed a tear for his father, how could he when Tobias Snape had been such a monster until he learned that he was a dying man? He would be strong for his mother and his yet to be born little sister.

With his father's last breath, he had kissed Eileen and her swollen stomach, saying how much he loved them and had told Severus how proud he was of him. Did his father have any regrets on his deathbed? Would his father return as a ghost like the Bloody Baron, or would he leave his shattered family to grieve in peace?

Tobias Snape had taken his last of wheeze of a breath at two o'clock in the morning of July eleventh, now Severus stood in the kitchen of his home on Spinner's End watching the coffee drip into the pot. He had not slept at all, instead he had laid in his bed with his headphones on listening to _Box of Rain_ by the Grateful Dead from his record player. His Aunt Calanthia had spent the night along with his cousins, Leopold and Margaret.

It would not be good for his mother to be alone, especially not now. He had to keep himself busy, to stop himself from sinking so he did. He fried up bacon he found in the freezer, and took the peanut butter out of the pantry. The sound of his bread popping up from the toaster nearly made him jump out of his skin. He waited until his heart stopped pounding before he took it out and made himself a peanut butter and bacon toasted sandwich for breakfast. A favorite of his beloved Badger, who had introduced him to the wondrous flavor. He bit into it and chewed it thoroughly, sipping on his coffee.

Even though his boss had told him he could have time off, he did not take except for the weekend of the funeral, which he asked Annette to attend with him, he knew he would support. Severus stared at the inside of his empty coffee mug and glanced up as his Aunt Calanthia emerged from his mother's bedroom. Her black hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail and she was still in a nightgown.

"I'll be staying for at least a month, and I'll be coming back to help once the baby is born." She announced as she poured herself a cup of coffee and added in nearly a whole cow's worth of cream.

"Thank you." Severus said softly as the steps that led to the upstairs guest bedroom squeaked as Leopold and Margaret joined their mother in the kitchen.

The Half-Blood Prince found himself in his mother's small Potions ingredient garden and took what he needed for his daily Potion does of Calming Draught and Draught of Peace.

His cousin, Margaret watched him craft the Potions with eyes filled with wonder. He could tell that the young Witch, who still did accidental magic from time to time, was excited and could not wait to go School.

Leopold had set up his Wizard's Chess set and was waiting for Margaret to join him, which she did once Severus had bottled the Calming Draught and Draught of Peace. Eileen Snape, who had just dragged herself from the bedroom, wearing one of his father's old t-shirts, that hung on her like a nightgown.

Her eyes were still very red and swollen, but it looked as if she had gotten some sleep. The clock chimed seven o'clock in the morning as she set the kettle on the stove to make tea. Her hands flew to her chest as a Eurasian spoonbill landed on a kitchen windowsill above the sink with a letter peeking out from a small leather mailbag that hung around its neck.

"Severus, I think this might be for you..." Eileen said as she opened the window and bird flew in, landing on the kitchen table and stealing a piece of toast. "Why couldn't they have just used an owl?"

"Annette likes to be unique." Her son said with a smile as he took the letter out of the mailbag and then deposited the Eurasian spoonbill's payment of two Galleons.

The bird left with the toast as Severus sat down, his Potions now stirring through his system, the bottles that they had been in moments before, now resting empty in the sink. Severus opened the letter with the letter opener and a small sad smile came to face.

"Annette wants to know if we can pick her up at the train station the Friday before…we..." he looked up at his mother unable to finish.

Eileen reflected her son's look. "Of course, we can. Just drop off your letter to her during your lunch break, Severus. I think our neighbor, Mrs. Cotterill, nearly had a heart attack."

"Yes, Mum." He made his way upstairs to change and shower before work as he made his way up, he could hear his mother telling his aunt something he knew his mother could not keep secret.

"He's going to propose to her once they graduate?!" his aunt squealed in delight.

Severus took his mother's advice and sent Annette a short but sweet letter in return during his lunch. Just thinking about being able to hold Annette again made his heavy heart feel just a little lighter. He was afraid Eileen would never understand that he could not cry for his deceased father, when the man had been nothing but a monster in a Muggle's skin, but that did not mean he would somewhat miss Tobias Snape. His sadness was for his mother and unborn sister, not for himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The rating is going up to M because of lemons and more adult themes. The funeral and wake are going to be the next chapter and then after that we are going to Diagon Alley in Chapter 9 and then it's back to Hogwarts from Chapter 10 and onward. Please leave a review and let me know how I am doing! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 7

His beloved Badger exited the train wearing worn jeans, a butter yellow t-shirt with a badger on it and a black zip-up hoodie. The sneakers she wore were scuffed and the Hufflepuff simply carried her messenger bag which had the sleeve of a black dress poking out, she must have packed in a rush.

"Severus!" her tired face split into a grin and she ran toward him, hugging him and burying her face into his chest. His grey and slightly fading t-shirt smelled clean, but the scent of Potion ingredients still clung to him. "I missed you so much…"

He pressed a kiss to her penny colored locks and held her to him. "I missed you too."

Her words were muffled against the fabric of his clothing, but he could also feel the vibration of her words. "I love you, I-I brought pictures to show you."

Severus smiled ever so slightly, "I love you too." he released his embrace as he intertwined his hand with her own and took her single piece of luggage off of her shoulder and carried it for her. When they reached the bench where his mother was sitting with Aunt Calanthia, Eileen Snape hugged Annette and thanked her for coming, his badger, of course was caring as always and said that she would be more than happy to help in any way that she could.

The Hufflepuff plopped herself down on the Slytherin's bed that had been enlarged to a queen-size and his room made wide enough to accommodate all of his personal items, thanks to his mother's magic. He dug through his records, while Annette unpacked what little belongings she had brought with her and put them in an empty drawer of his dresser. She hung the dress she was going to wear for the funeral in the closet; next to the black suit, white dress shirt, and black tie that Severus would be wearing, they were hand-me-downs from his Muggle grandfather.

Fleetwood Mac's song, _Dream_ floated from the record player as Severus sat cross-legged on his bed deep in thought.

"I'm supposed to give a eulogy after the wake tomorrow." His hands clenched into fists in anger. "How am I supposed to praise a man, who beat his wife and was completely pissed most of the time?"

Annette sat down beside him and placed her wand beside where Severus kept his on the nightstand. "You could say he was a hardworking man, who provided for his family…I guess…" she sighed, if there was one thing Annette did not face yet it was a funeral for any of her own relatives. "I'm not going to be much help. But I won't leave your side, I promise." She kissed him on the mouth and suddenly that kiss was supposed to gently comfort him turned into heat.

Before the Badger could stop herself, she took off Severus' t-shirt after he peeled hers off. He unclasped her bra and then held her breasts in his own hands, he leaned forward and kissed her with plenty of tongue and passion, while his girlfriend worked on the zipper of jeans. Once they were both completely undressed, Annette clambered over Severus slightly longitudinally and found a box of condoms in the drawer of his nightstand.

"You keep yourself well prepared for anything, don't you?"

The mischievous smirk and that fact that both of his hands were gently cupping her breasts and playfully fondling them was all the answer that she needed. She was now straddling him, her knees resting against his hips as she opened up the box and carefully tore one of the condoms away from the string of its fellows.

Annette had the single foil wrapper in her hand ready to tear it open and roll it gently on Severus' stiff manhood, but first she leaned down and kissed him with a little bit of tongue as she could only join him in moaning in anticipation and pleasure.

The Badger could not wait any longer and neither could the ecstatic Slytherin as she tore open the condom foil and rolled it on where it needed to go. She then positioned herself as comfortably and as safely as she could on top of him. She rode him until both of their needs were met and they were exhausted and slightly sweaty. Annette leaned against his Severus, her shaking hands now gripping the fabric of the pillow case as they both tried to stop panting and gasping like animals. His face was very much being pressed into the Badger's breasts, but he did not mind, truth be told he was little disappointed when she climbed off of him and then laid beside him intertwining her fingers with his.

"That wasn't absolutely horrid for you was it?" Annette asked, her olive eyes were not locked on to his face and black eyes but instead on to his now sedated manhood as it rested within the now full condom.

"No, I enjoy having sex with you, Annette. If I didn't, I never would have taken you in the first place." Severus said and kissed her lovingly before grabbing a box of tissues off the nightstand cleaning himself up properly. "Stop fretting so much…why are you worried? Have you done this with someone else and they were disappointed?"

"No." the Hufflepuff replied. "I have never had sex with anybody but you. Have you…?" she could not believe they had been dating since the end of their Ordinary Wizarding Level exams and had not bothered discussing this before.

Severus shook his head. "Just you, only you, Annette." He kissed her again before he stood and re-dressed himself.

Annette put her clothes back on before she made her way to Severus' bedroom door and unlocked it before she could make her way to the bathroom down the hallway to clean up with more privacy. When she came back Severus was reading a Muggle novel titled, _Ringworld._

The Badger switched out her t-shirt for a glaucous colored tunic and less holey pair of jeans. She cuddled up with Severus, while she hummed along with _Go Your Own Way._ The young Witch and Wizard only a year away from being able to use their magic without adult supervision, stayed that way all cuddled up and enjoying each other's company until Margaret interrupted them with a knock at the door and the announcement that dinner was ready.

The meal consisted of pineapple chicken on a bed of white rice with stuffed artichokes. The dinner was rather quiet and it broke Severus' heart each time his mother had to hide her tears behind her napkin and her trying to compress her sobs of despair.

Dinner was uncomfortably quiet. Annette helped the two older Witches to clear the table and clean the dishes. It was when she was drying the rice serving bowl out that Eileen Snape suddenly hugged her to her, causing the serving bowl to drop out of her hands and on to the floor, thankfully unbroken.

"Thank you, Annette, for being here for Severus." Eileen said when she finally released her son's girlfriend from her embrace.

"I love him. It isn't a problem." The Hufflepuff replied softly, picking up the dish and putting it in its rightful spot in the cabinet.

Later that night after watching Severus beat Leopold in eight games of Wizard Chess, Annette lay awake in bed beside the Slytherin. Neither of them was sleeping, they were both lying there, cuddled under the covers, the alarm clock showed four in the morning. Annette sighed out of aggravation more than anything and rolled over so she was face-to-face with the Half-Blood.

There were tears shining in his dark orbs, Annette laid a hand on his cheek as the single drop of salt water trickled down and landed on her fingers. "You're allowed to be sad. You can cry. He was your father, Severus."

"I still despise him for what he did…to us…to Mum." They both spoke in hushed whispers, hoping that the box fan in the window would drown out their words to anyone else but them.

"He must have loved you…" Annette said, but Severus' eyes had turned cold, even though the tears had not stopped flowing.

"Once, I think he did. Before he found out that I was magical…if I was a Muggle like he was, maybe he would not have been so harsh to Mum…or to me…"

"If you weren't who you are, then I would never have met you." She wiped away the tears that were slipping down his cheeks and kissed him. "Why are you crying if you hate him so much?"

"No matter how much I loathe him. I think a part of me will always miss him, the part of him that used to care about me." Severus replied, the truth that he spoke stung him and made him feel ashamed for missing a Muggle man that had caused the Half-Blood nothing but anguish for most of his life.

Severus and Annette did not mean to sleep until nearly noon, but it happened nonetheless. The Hufflepuff awoke first, groggy and sluggish she opened her olive eyes against the summer sun and tried to bury her head into the crook of her boyfriend's neck to hide from the oncoming light that broke through the grey barrier of clouds overhead.

"I think we have to get up now." She announced, her lips forming the words and tickling the Slytherin.

Severus only groaned in response but rolled over and raked his lanky ink black hair away from his eyes so he could the clock better. The numbers twelve and double zeros glared at him as if it was scolding him for staying up so late. He sat up reluctantly but did not turn the fan off that whirled above their heads, he simply preened his long fingers lazily through his Badger's copper hair.

The rest of house was eerily quiet, but Severus knew now that since his father's death, his mother took as much sleep as her body would give her. It was now officially Saturday, the day they would be laying Tobias Snape's body to rest in the earth and he had to present his lie of a eulogy in front of people who actually respected and loved the Muggle man.

Three o'clock came at a snail's pace, now freshly showered Severus stood in front of the mirror in the hall closet struggling to tie his tie properly, if only he could just use his wand, which he had stashed in a simple pocket his mother had made on the inside of the coat, he would not feel so foolish. His mother approached him, her long black hair braided back away from her tired and tearfully thin face. She wore a long black dress with shoes that looked as if she had to squish her very swollen feet inside of them. The dark fabric did nothing to hide the fact that the middle-aged Witch was indeed pregnant, not that she would want to anyways.

Eileen Snape gently turned to her son to face her so she could do his tie up properly for him into a Windsor knot. She smiled at him and lightly and swiftly tucked a lock of her son's hair behind his ear. "You look very handsome." She said and they both turned to see Annette, who was crouched down helping Margaret buckle her shoes.

The Hufflepuff's dress was a light fabric that went down past her knees and had grey slate carnations decorating it, she even had a couple of the blossoms twisted into her copper-colored locks, they were intertwined into the slate grey ribbon that held together the corset braid her hair was twisted into, simple flat black shoes finished off her ensemble.

Severus had already taken the Draught of Peace and Calming Draught. He was not anxious, he was not shaking and a copy of the speech he was to give was in the breast pocket of his suit. He could lie, he could make his mother happy, he could make Tobias Snape seem like a good man with words, it was going to be easy, wasn't it?

He took Annette's hand in his own and did not release it until they made their way inside the small church where the wake would be held.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: There is a lemon within this chapter, I hope this chapter isn't too mopey, sad, or filler-y. The OC of Daisy Evans belongs to** ** **BlueMoon22.** I tried my best and I hope you enjoy reading it! Please review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 8

His lies about Tobias Snape came out easily. It sickened Severus how easily it was lie to about how his father was a good man, a good husband, and a strong provider to his family. He kept out the sins about how Tobias Snape would simply allow his anger to take over him like a raging demon, how alcohol and cigarettes were his father's vices. He ground his teeth and bit his cheek, so he would not tell the people that gathered to wish his father farewell, that they would not learn how the man that they honored had beat his wife and son whenever the jealousy and anger took over the Muggle man. How Tobias Snape had loathed that his wife and son were magical. During the speech, he stared at a slant of sunlight that had snuck through the grey rain clouds and above and made the dust dance above from where it had been hidden in the carpeting between the rows of pews. Anything to not look at his mother's broken spirit and red puffy eyes.

This was supposed to be the easy part, but he found more difficult than it had been before the wake had begun. He stood on his mother's right side while his Aunt Calanthia stood on her left, gently gripping her big sister's hand in support. Annette stood next to Severus, her fingers intertwined with his own, she did not say a word but merely observed the Muggle's around her. Taking in the sight that she had yet to be engulfed in the Wizarding World, everyone around them either wore black or grey. Severus was tired of hearing the phrase, "I'm sorry for your loss." He was tired handshakes and seeing Eileen Snape leaning against her little sister for support while she toiled to keep herself composed, a steel grey handkerchief with black embroidered flowers decorating it clutched tightly in her fist.

The church smelled of lilies, in fact, the Gryffindor girl that he had once pined for sat in the very back of the church with her Muggle parents and sisters, Petunia and Daisy. He could not say he was pleased to see her, nor was he angry with her for being there. It would have been a small comfort if she had accepted his apologies and he knew that they could still be friends or at least acquaintances, was that why she had come? To seek him out and tell him that she finally forgave him for calling her such an awful aspersion? His dark eyes tore away from the halo-like glow of Lily Evan's red hair and to Annette's soft olive green eyes that were brimming with tears for him and his family. He might have been willing to weep in front of the people who had come forward to wish his father farewell, but he knew his badger did not mind shedding her tears for both of them.

His hands crinkled the paper that contained his speech and he dropped his gaze back to the words. He had grown silent and now so was the whole church save for his Aunt Tilly's hiccupping sobs and the crooning shushes of her husband, Jacob. He cleared his throat and continued. He said the ending words with as much regret as he could muster, "I will miss the man my father was, not the man that he had become." He exited the podium and sat down beside Annette, while the Badger gently squeezed his hand. He barely heard the din of Pastor Brinkerhoff, once the man was through with his words about souls, departing, and heaven. Severus stood and followed behind his mother while his Uncle Jacob, his grandfather, Theodore (his father's father), his mother's father, Elmer, their neighbors and coworkers/drinking buddies of Tobias Snape; Daniel, Rufus, and Tom carried the remains of the Muggle man who had finally been allowed to rest in peace.

Severus watched in silence while holding Annette's hand as dirt was piled on to his father's closed casket with one solid thud after another. He stayed until it was completely covered and Annette had to gently pull him away from the site after he had wiped away his finally shed tears on the handkerchief she had given him that been in the pocket of her small clutch bag. They made their way to the pub where his father's weathered companions had offered to pay for meals and drinks. When they entered the rowdy establishment, he spotted his mother right away speaking softly with her own father, a small shot glass of red wine clutched in between her fingers. When she saw her son, she softly smiled and ushered him over.

Elmer Prince embraced his grandson without a word, his silver and black whiskers from his beard tickling against the Slytherin's freshly shaven skin. A loud rendition of "Danny Boy", the word Danny replaced with Toby was sung by Daniel, Rufus, and Tom. Everyone in the pub clapped politely, trying to hide their grimaces with sorrows. Marjorie Prince was nowhere to be seen and neither was Lily Evans, both seemed simply to be mirages now to Severus Snape when he had noticed his grandmother lingering in the shadows at the back of the church, and Lily's saddened green eyes were simply nothing more than a painful memory.

Now the Half-Blood Prince sat across from his beloved Pureblooded Badger as they shared a meal of fish and chips while his cousins from both sides of his family ran around the pub, screaming and playing tag. Once they were finished, Severus was finally able to speak after he drank the rest of the ice cold beer that Tom had so kindly offered him. "Can we go home?"

Annette could only nod to exhausted in her own right to give him a spoken reply, he stood and told his mother they were heading back to Spinner's End before he and Annette left the noise of the pub for the quiet lukewarm stuffy summer air of the outside.

It was there under a flickering lamppost while they waited for the bus to arrive that he kissed her, softly and with much loved intended, but suddenly it became like a fire that ached to be lit between the Badger and the Snake. Annette smiled at him, both lovingly and with concern. "We aren't only going to be having it off because your grieving, are we?"

"No. I need to feel you, one last time before you head back to Saint Fraincis'." Severus said, the wicked smile full of mischievous thoughts returning from where it had been hidden for most of the day.

Annette's cheeks burned pink. "Alright." She kissed him hard on the mouth, teasing him with just a little bit of tongue, just as the bus pulled up.

Their transportation smelt of alcoholic vomit and strong old lady perfume, Severus had wedged the window open the best he could but it did little to help with the highly unpleasant aroma.

Once they were back at the Snape residence and inside his bedroom with the door shut, the Slytherin teenage boy helped his girlfriend out of her dress and slip, while she helped him with his own attire, moans and kisses were exchanged without much need for them to be quiet since the house was empty of parents and children.

Annette could not help her curiosity as she stroked the length of Severus's hardened manhood within her hands, watching with delight and feeling her own body aching for his as the Snake squirmed slightly and moaned from her touch.

It did not take long for Severus to pin Annette playfully on the bed, their fingers intertwined as his mouth and tongue devoured each of her breasts in turn with a roughness that sent her writhing and whimpering with small gasps and moans in between. He nearly plunged himself deep within her without protection, but she placed a hand on his chest and the other wrapped around his cock. "Condom…" the single word was all she was able to get out before his mouth engulfed her breast again, just to keep her heated while he turned and snatched one of the rubbers from out his nightstand drawer.

Annette secured Severus' shaft within the condom herself before she allowed him to sink himself within her, deeper and deeper and very roughly until they both spent and worn, slick with sweat and panting for air like dogs.

The Badger laid her head down on Severus's chest his heart thumping in her ear like a rabbit's until it slowed down to a normal pace. His long fingers were combing through her hair as his thoughts wandered to those of Hogwarts and the start of Sixth Year.

It was Annette's sleepy sigh that reeled him back to the present. He pressed a kiss into her hair that smelled of honey and warmed sugar. "Severus, I love you."

He could not help smiling softly. "I love you too."

Sunday, the day that Annette was going back to Germany to finish her internship, Severus and Annette spent the morning at Flourish and Blotts' Bookseller in Diagon Alley, the Hufflepuff was browsing the Magical Creatures section trying to find a book about the creature known as a Bicorn. She let out a groan out of defeat and plopped down in one of the armchairs in defeat. Her hair was plaited back today and she was wearing a button down sweater dress with a hood that looked homemade and was the color of a blueberry's juice with ankle-high brown boots. Severus simply wore his favorite t-shirt and the least worn pair of jeans he had.

He sat down beside her took her hands in his own. "Something else is bothering you besides just the Bicorn."

Annette gave him a lopsided smile. "Okay fine, you caught me. I'm nervous about getting our grades back from our finals and our O.W.L.s. What if I didn't pass Potions or Charms? What if I failed all of my classes?"

Severus squeezed her hands reassuringly. "Trust me, you didn't fail anything. Just worry about taking care of the creatures that need you back at Saint Francis'."

"Thanks Severus, you're the best." She kissed him and they left the bookstore and headed to the second-hand store so the Half-Blood Slytherin could pick out some more reading material before the summer was over and he died of boredom. His job at Slug & Jiggers Apothecary only kept him occupied for so long.

When they made it to the train station, Annette could not help feeling a sad ache in her heart. She did not want to leave Severus or the places that were familiar to her. Even with her three roommates, she missed the halls of Hogwarts and her classes. But she did not regret helping the neglected and mistreatment creatures of the Magical World. She readjusted her messenger bag over her shoulder and hugged her Slytherin boyfriend just as the train pulled in to take back to finish her internship.

She kissed him lovingly on the mouth and buried her face into the fabric of his t-shirt. "I love you and I'm going to miss you until you come to pick up with my parents next month."

"I'm going to miss you too. And I love you, Annette."

He kissed her one last time before she boarded the train, he waited until he could no longer see the locomotive in the station before he made his way back to Spinner's End.

The house was filled with the smell of freshly baked peanut butter cookies and his mother's homemade four-cheese lasagna. "Mum?" Severus called out as he set his at least to him, brand new books down on the kitchen table. When she did not answer back worry crept into his heart like a spider.

He made his way out into the garden and found Eileen Snape out in her garden sitting on the rickety bench watching birds playing in the bird bath. "Mum, are you alright?" Severus asked as he sat down beside her.

"I will be. Your sister was kicking and moving about, I think she enjoys the garden." Eileen smiled but did not reach her eyes, at least not yet.

"I'm here for you, Mum. If you want to talk about…Dad." Severus said as his mother wrapped her arm around his shoulder to hug him close to her.

"Thank you, Severus. That means so much for you to say that." She pressed a kiss to her son's black locks.

They headed inside for dinner once Aunt Calanthia flooed back from her sheep farm in Ireland, her daughter clinging to the sleeve of her mother's coat. Severus was happy to see his mother smiling and laughing again. It would be hard, but the rest of Tobias Snape's family would find a way to continue forward without him in their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **I'm sorry if this chapter feels like another filler, but no worries next chapter will be the Hogwarts Express and then the School itself. The OC of Daisy Evans belongs to BlueMoon22. Please review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 9

Severus Snape's black robes swirled around him as he made his way through the last days of the summer heat and the crowds that gathered in Diagon Alley. The Slytherin now regretted his choice to wear black on a day with barely any clouds to hide the sun. Within the inner pockets of his robes was not only his wand but also two very important letters, one contained his scores on his Ordinary Wizarding Level exams and other the was the marks that he had gained in all of his classes, along with a list of supplies he would need for the upcoming Autumn term of his Sixth Year. Diagon Alley was packed as usual with the hustle and bustle of fellow students and soon-to-be First Years. He was supposed to be meeting Annette at Obscurus Books but found himself already to be ten minutes late, he could blame being late on a million things that had decided to go wrong, but right now he decided to just blame it on bad luck.

He spotted his Badger easily enough through the shop's front window. She was on a ladder wearing fern green robes that were decorated with white apple blossoms, her copper hair braided back, a few loose strands curled along the sides of her face, tickling her ears and cheeks. She was in the Herbology section, trying to reach a book that was a fingertip's brush out of her reach. Just as Annette grabbed it, the latter began to tilt backward, she began to slip off the ladder and just when she was about to hit the floor of the shop, she landed in Severus' arms. The Slytherin face that had been wrapped in panic and was now filled with relief.

Annette looked up at him and smiled, her heart slamming in her chest. "Hi."

Severus smiled and kissed her softly and quickly. "Hello." He carefully set her on her feet and walked with her to the register, so she could pay for books.

He glanced at the titles and already knew what Annette would be taking during their Sixth Year. Herbology (obviously), Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Transfiguration., Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Muggle Studies.

"Not taking Potions this year?" he asked with a smirk as they left Obscurus Books and joined the seemingly never-ending throng of fellow Witches and Wizards.

"No, I wouldn't want to burden you again with tutoring me." Annette replied, holding her bag of books in one hand and Severus' in the other.

"You weren't a burden…" Severus said, trying not flinch at his own words. "Okay, maybe you were…just a little…but I was also an asshole…"

"Yeah…you were…maybe just a little." Annette quipped as they made their way inside the Leaky Cauldron.

The Badger nearly dropped her bag full of books when she noticed who was sitting at one of the tables, eating a basket of fish and chips with a rather exhausted and ragged looking Remus Lupin, who looked about half asleep in his toad in the hole.

"JENNA!" Annette squealed with an excited giggle before she hugged the redhead Irish Witch, who delightfully returned the embracement.

"I missed you too, Nettie." Jenna replied and waved hello to Severus, who merely nodded in return.

The Slytherin joined his badger, her best friend who was also a Hufflepuff, and the Gryffindor at the table. Lunch would not hurt and since Annette had not been able to see her best friend since the day before Jenna had left for Peru where the Camp for Gifted Charm Casters was located, Severus was not going to be one that was clingy and selfish.

Severus glanced up from the menu to see Remus regarding him cautiously with his green eyes. The Werewolf in Wizard's skin went back to slicing up the sausage on his plate. His hands shaking as he struggled to make them cease long enough for him to finish his meal. The Half-Blood Prince remembered seeing it marked on the calendar that hung on his bedroom wall that the full moon had only been two days ago, no wonder Moony looked as if he was about to collapse into his food.

Trying to live a normal life while also being a Werewolf, it must have been hell. Severus almost pitied Moony of the Marauders. Almost.

"Are you alright, Lupin?" he asked trying not sneer, but it happened nonetheless.

Remus Lupin glared at him, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

He ordered the cottage pie and watched as Annette tried to cool down her beef, lamb and Guinness stew. Annette instead decided against burning her mouth and stirred the soup lazily. She spoke up just to break the tension that was lingering in the air around them like smoke.

"Jen, we're having tryouts for a new Keeper and Seeker would be interested?" Annette asked.

The fellow Hufflepuff smiled a little. "I would like too. Keeper though, not Seeker."

"Cheers, love." Annette said, relieved that at least someone she knew well would making an effort to join her House Quidditch team. "I can't believe we'll only have three classes together. It kind of saddening, really."

Jenna's schedule was Charms, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, Alchemy, Divination, and Muggle Art. The classes were going to be more mixed the next two years because not every single Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff would be the same class.

Annette watched with a happy smile on her face as Jenna and Remus left, gingerly holding hands toward the Magical Menagerie. Annette was proud of her best friend, she was finally going to get her very own pet, a highly intelligent black rat that she had decided to name Evie, if she was able to get a female. The fellow Badger could not bring herself to tell Jenna that female rats had a higher risk of getting tumors and a lower lifespan because of it. But if Annette did not tell the Irish Witch then the shopkeeper certainly would.

The Hufflepuff plopped down in a chair by the store front window of Flourish and Blotts while Severus bought his own books for the classes he was going to be taken that year. Annette was just really hoping that after this they could go for ice cream or maybe out to another Muggle movie theater, one last date before they were consumed by homework and studying, Quidditch matches, and House cup points.

"Sev, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about your father…" Lily's red hair was yanked back into a ponytail and she was wearing a light slate grey dress with a white ribbon around the waist and tied in the back. She was holding her own basketful of books. Her green eyes were defiantly sad. Perhaps she missed their friendship? No, because if she had it would not have taken her so long to tell the Slytherin Half-Blood Wizard that she was no longer angry with him about the slur that he had called her. "I just wanted to let you know…that I forgive you, Sev. I really do."

Annette watched as Severus remained silent while the Lioness spoke when he finally did speak, his words were quiet and the Badger nearly missed them. "Thank you."

Severus met Annette where she sat fiddling through her Care of Magical Creatures textbook, he tipped her chin up with his hand and kissed her. "I have something for you back at the house. Do you want your gift now or do you want to wait until after a dinner and movie?"

"You're spoiling me, Severus! At least let me pay for dinner this time." Annette said as they left the bookstore where Lily was waiting at the cash register for her mother to finish gathering her books for her little sister, Daisy. "I think I can wait."

The Snake smiled and kissed her again as they made their way out of Diagon Alley and back to the Leaky Cauldron where they could change out of their robes and into Muggle attire. Severus simply went for jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers. All second-hand, all worn and faded, but Severus was just glad that he had clothes on his back that he had bought with his own money. Annette joined him back in the bar area wearing a jean blue smocked strapless dress decorated with sunflowers, sandals, and a floppy sun hat. She grinned at him and grabbed onto his hand as they boarded the bus to go see the film, _Logan's Run._

Annette rested her head on Severus' shoulder while they ate popcorn and watched the movie, he loved seeing the wonder in Annette's olive green eyes as the movie continued. The night air was less muggy once the movie was over and they decided to simply walk back to Spinner's end rather than spend the money on another bus ticket.

Once back at the Snape house and up in Severus' room, Annette sat in front of the box fan making her voice sound like a robot's and giggling like a little kid. "I love Muggle technology sometimes."

"I think you may like this better." Severus said as he took out the new broom he had bought for his beloved Badger a while ago and laid it across her lap.

Annette gingerly unwrapped it, her breath escaping her in a gasp as she held the new broom in her hands. A Silver Arrow, he had remembered the broom she had been gazing at from the shop window in Quality Quidditch Supplies after they had seen the film _Alice Sweet Alice_ , but before they had gotten ice cream. "Severus…this is too much."

"Let me decide what is too much, please." He placed a hand to her cheek and then kissed her lovingly, she returned the kiss and then lay down beside him on the bed.

"I'm worried…and scared." She said laying her head on his chest so she could listen to his heart.

"About Jenna dating Lupin?" Severus asked holding on to her hand gently playing with her fingers.

"Yes, what if he hurts her? What if he kills her? Severus, it's the fact that I _know_ what he is, that just makes it worse and the fact that I can't tell Jenna that she is dating a monster that makes me feel like the worst best friend in the world." Annette sighed and buried her face in the fabric of his t-shirt.

The Slytherin kissed the Pureblood Hufflepuff's hair and watched with disappointment as she sat up. "I-I need to go use the loo."

Severus was not sure what to do and watched as his Badger left his bedroom to go relieve herself. The heat in his bedroom was not making him feel any more comfortable and decided that exchanging jeans for sleep shorts, might cool him down, he then opened up his window and clicked the nob on his fan to make it spin faster. It was the sound of flames erupting in the fireplace that sent him downstairs to check out what the noise was about, there was a package waiting in the ashes of a light blue flame. Not really a package but an overnight bag, meant for Annette, a note was tucked in the outer pocket.

The Badger's mother, Delora, had packed her daughter's bag herself with clothes for tomorrow, along with her toothbrush and other toiletries. The note said that her parents were not going to be home that night, her mother was leaving to take care of her own mother, who had caught an awful case of Spattergroit. And Annette's father was working on a case that apparently involved a murder between a man and his illegal pet Peruvian Vipertooth Dragon that had apparently roasted the man's live-in girlfriend alive. Delora thought it was best that Annette spend the night instead of staying home on her own. The overnight bag wriggled and shifted until Gilbert appeared meowing and then slinking his way upstairs.

Severus slung the bag over his shoulder and followed the half-Kneazle, where the feline made himself comfortable in the open window, where he could listen to the crickets and frogs. Annette was laying on the bed wearing one of Severus' t-shirt instead of her dress. She opened her hazel eyes and glanced at Gilbert and then to her Slytherin boyfriend. "What's going on? How did Gilbert get here?"

He handed her the note and she read it over, her face drooping in concern, she cuddled Gilbert for a little while before the feline decided to go explore the Slytherin's bedroom. "I hope Grandma get better…that poor Dragon, I don't even want to know what is going to be done about it."

Annette dug further in the bag and found that her grades from her O.W.L.s had finally arrived. She sat on the bed to compare O.W.L. results.

Annette's results were graded and looked as followed:

O.W.L.s

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Exceeds Expectations (E) Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades: Poor (P) Dreadful (D) Troll (T)

Transfiguration: Outstanding

Charms: Exceeds Expectations

Potions: Acceptable

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding

Astronomy: Acceptable

Herbology: Outstanding

Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding

Muggle Studies: Outstanding

History of Magic- Acceptable

And then there was Severus' and Annette hated to admit it to herself, but she was a tad bit jealous: Transfiguration: Outstanding

Charms: Outstanding:

Potions: Outstanding

History of Magic: Outstanding

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding

Astronomy: Outstanding

Herbology: Exceeds Expectations

Study of Ancient Runes: Outstanding

Care of Magical Creatures: Acceptable

"Do you have to be such a know-it-all?" Annette teased, Severus merely smiled. Tomorrow Annette would go back to home and take care of her garden, for now, she would spend the night with her boyfriend and half-Kneazle talking about what they hoped Sixth-Year would have in store for them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** **I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review. I obviously boosted Acantha's age since the last story, so disregard her age in Beneath the Exterior. I have plans to write a story for her too, involving Barty Crouch Junior. The rest of the chapters might be longer. I am not certain yet. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 10

Annette sat cross-legged in front of her open trunk, twirling her wand in her hand. She was wearing Muggle attire. A prairie style maxi dress that was blue-gray in color with scuffed ankle-high boots. Her hair was plaited back and she was carefully putting her brand-new Silver Arrow into her old and battered broom case. It was finally the day she had been longing for, the first of September. While she loved being able to catch up on the sleep she had lost at Saint Francis' and taking care of her garden, and getting to spend plenty of time with Severus, she missed playing Quidditch and the classes that Hogwarts offered. The Badger righted herself and once she had closed her trunk, she slung her broom case over her shoulder by its duffle bag-like strap and made her way down into the living room.

She was met by the chatter of her mother and her Aunt Edwina, both dressed like Muggle Mums instead of in robes. It was officially Acantha's very First Year at Hogwarts, she had just turned eleven the day that Annette had returned from Saint Francis' on August twelfth. Now she sat on the couch beside her sister, Willow, wearing an overall jean dress with long white stockings and brown buckle shoes, her mother had tied her hair in two pigtails with red ribbon bows, she was waving her wand around, sparks beginning to fly from it. Willow had her arms crossed over her Huckleberry Hound t-shirt and was glaring at her little sister's brand-new trunk with all of her brand-new school supplies. Jealousy was practically coming from the Squib in waves.

Gilbert was staring at his carrier with resentment and distain. He hated the plastic contraption with its weaved metal door and holes in the side that weren't even big enough for him to try to sneak out of. Even though Annette had put in his favorite blanket, his favorite cat nip stuffed mouse and filled up his food and water traveling dishes that were attached to the inside of weaved metal door, he still gave her the stink eye when he went in. Annette sighed, she hated it when her half-Kneazle was a grump, but it was not going to risk losing him at King's Cross Station.

"Put that away before you explode off your nose!" Willow snapped as white blue sparks shot from Acantha's wand.

The soon-to-be First Year at Hogwarts scowled and pouted, "At least I _have_ magic." She grumbled and put her wand back. It was made of dogwood with a dragon heartstring core and was eight inches long, Acantha was so carefree and mischievous at some points that the wand was perfect for her.

"Acantha!" Edwina scolded, and wrapped her arms around Willow, hugging her eldest child tight, even though Willow looked as if she was ready to strangle her little sister.

Annette sighed and braced herself for a tension-filled ride to King's Cross Station.

The Hufflepuff was content to be out of the cramped space of the cab, it did not help that she had been squished between Willow and Acantha, both still squabbling, while their mothers were in a separate taxi. Annette set her trunk, Gilbert's travel carrier, and her broom case on to a trolley and made her way toward the barrier on the wall that was between Platforms Nine and Ten. She slowed to a walk so her mother would not nag her about going on too far ahead of them. A smile spread across her not-quite-awake face as she spotted Pandora and Jenna. The Ravenclaw wore an amaranth pink long-sleeved dress with a pair of knee-high pearl white boots. Her raven colored hair was braided back with a white ribbon. Curled in her lap was her Chartreux, Claude. He was wearing a red collar with a miniature cowbell, and was staring at Jenna's pet rat, Evie with pale green eyes filled with curiosity. The dark chocolate colored Dumbo rat peeked at Claude from the safety of Jenna's fire red hair, her little paw gently reached out and bopped Claude on the nose before she disappeared deeper into the curls that had been kissed by flames.

Annette embraced both her friends, and they sat down together to wait to go onto the platform.

"Will still be friends, after we graduate, won't we?" Annette asked, watching as Acantha danced impatiently at the barrier.

"Of course, darling." Pandora said, squeezing her hand affectionately.

"Forever, until we are old and wrinkly." Jenna agreed, she carefully extracted Evie from her hair and placed the squirming rat into her own carrier. Where the barely a month old baby had a chew block and plenty of snacks and a water bottle waiting for her.

The Badger that wasn't a Prefect glanced at the clock in the train station. It was nearly ten minutes to eleven o'clock. "We better get going." She looked over at her shoulder at her mother and her Aunt.

Both women hugged their daughters goodbye and Acantha followed her cousin and her cousin's best friends through the barrier and on the platform where it was crowded with fellow Hogwarts students and their parents. Pandora jumped and waved at the sight of her beloved and fellow Ravenclaw Prefect, Xenophilius. The tall teenage boy with his blonde hair tied into a braid with gold robes with silver fringe, reminded Annette of the Fae King, Oberon, from Shakespeare's play, _A Midsummer Night's Dream._ He cupped Pandora's face with his hands and they lingered there on the platform for a few moments just looking into each other's eyes, which both Badgers found adorable.

Jenna was able to flag down Remus after they made their way on to the train and she helped Annette lug Acantha's trunk onto the Express. The Werewolf in a Wizard's skin looked a lot healthier than he had when she and Severus had met them for lunch, well at least as healthy as he could look. Remus was still terribly thin and had deep shadows under his green eyes, but his eyes gleamed with happiness when the Irish Witch embraced him and kissed his cheek. Annette watched as Jenna disappeared into a compartment that was already occupied with the other three Marauders and Lily Evans.

Annette glanced at her cousin and sighed, she could not leave her all by herself, she had promised her Aunt Edwina after all that she would look after Acantha at least until she was sorted into a House. She was about to open her mouth to say something when her soon-to-be First Year cousin grinned like the Cheshire cat and launched herself onto a girl that was her age. The girl smiled and hugged Acantha back, her burnt umber hair was braided back in a fishtail braid and her sea glass colored eyes were filled with happiness to see someone she knew and was her own age.

"This is Magdalena, Nettie! She lives across the street from me." Acantha explained as she released the girl with burnt umber hair and sea glass eyes.

"Your parents are Muggles then?" Annette asked, as they shifted off to the side of the hall, to make room for passersbys and their luggage.

The Muggleborn Witch called Magdalena nodded with a blush creeping across her face. "You can just call me Maggie." She took Acantha's hand and began to drag her down the hall. "Come on, I want you to meet Brandy and Heidi."

"Okay." Acantha waved as she grabbed her trunk and set off after her friend. "Bye Nettie, see you later."

Annette let out a sigh of relief and dragged her trunk and Gilbert's carrier toward a compartment with a still open door, just as she was about to set the carrier with her Half-Kneazle inside a hand touched her shoulder which nearly made the Badger jump out of her skin. She spun around to face the owner's hand with her wand at the ready, a spell already on her lips.

"Annette." Severus said her name with a soft smile on his face, his hand gently gripped her own, and she tucked her wand back into the sleeve of her dress.

She buried herself into the fabric of his ash grey t-shirt and she could not hold back the tears of worry or the sniffles that came from her nose. "Still no word from Quinn?"

Annette shook her head. "No. He's been gone since the fourth week of July…I know Mum and Dad say no news is good news, but this… I can't. What if he's dead?"

Severus held her until the Badger calmed down, he left to change into his robes once she had, leaving Annette to mull over about her only sibling with Gilbert reluctantly curled up on to her lap, giving her the stink-eye for him having to be in his carrier.

The compartment door opened to reveal fellow Sixth Year Ennis, and now officially Fourth Years, Lynn and Belinda. Ennis sat down beside her and Belinda and Lynn sat across, no trunks with them, and already dressed in their school robes.

Annette glared at Ennis, she had tried so hard not to be angry with the Seeker-former Seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, but she could not help it. They were not only down two teammates this year because of it, but now during the second weekend of classes tryouts had to be held and since Annette was one of the senior members, she was forced to watch fumbling Second Years and so on, until she and the other remaining teammates were able to choose someone who qualified.

"How many times do I need to apologize?" Ennis asked, looking at the Beater.

"A ton. You left us high and dry for a _boy_." Annette bit out.

Ennis rolled her eyes. "It wasn't just that and you know it. "

"Yeah, she failed three of her courses and now she can't play Quidditch anymore." Lynn piped up, snickering as she told.

"Gil kept up his grades just fine. You were far too busy snogging Aeron Haugen from Ravenclaw to focus." Annette retorted.

"You're going to have to do it all again next year when Sean, Patricia, and Mary graduate." Ennis reminded her.

Annette sighed, "You're still not off the hook. I'm just glad that you chose Gilroy as your successor as Captain instead of me."

"You're welcome." Ennis said, smiling just a little.

The three fellow Badgers stayed and chatted for a while, catching up on what happened over Summer Holiday. They left when Annette shooed them out, so she could change into her robes, she was just working on doing up her tie when Severus returned.

He aided with the knot and then kissed her before he plopped down and dragged her with him, on to his lap, Gilbert now watching the world whiz by outside the window.

"I saw your cousin Acantha. She was mooning over Barty."

Annette rested her head against his shoulder. "She's too young to be boy crazy."

The Slytherin smiled, they hunkered down into separate books. Severus reading _Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring._ While Annette was buried deep in the pages of _Stranger in a Strange Land,_ she had nearly finished the chapter she was on when the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station at Hogsmeade. The door to their compartment was flung open by a very excited Acantha followed by her now-best-friends, Magdalena, Brandy, and Heidi.

"Will you join us on the carriages, Nettie?" Acantha asked, practically bouncing out of her shoes.

"No, I can't. Actually you can't join us." Annette explained, using _Wingardium Leviosa_ with her wand to float her trunk down, so she could repack her book.

"Why not?" it was Magdalena who brought up the question, while Acantha pouted.

"We'll be going on the boats, that's why." Heidi answered with a proud smile on her face.

"Be careful of the Giant Squid." Severus teased as he left the train with Annette and watched all of the First Years swarm over to the Groundskeeper Half-Giant, Hagrid in a nervous huddle.

Severus joined Barty Crouch Junior, Mulciber, Avery, and Regulus Black in a carriage. While Annette was helped inside another by Jenna. And the two were quickly joined by Pandora, Alice, and Lily.

They entered the Great Hall and Annette quickly pressed a kiss to Severus' cheek and Jenna gently hugged Remus before they joined their fellow Badgers and waited for Professor McGonagall to put the Sorting Hat on its designated stool and to gather the nervous First Years into the Hall to be Sorted.

The Sorting Hat sang its usually tune and Annette waited on bated breath for her cousin to be called up to sit. Acantha's new found friend Magdalena had been sorted into Hufflepuff, while Brandy had been sorted into Ravenclaw and Heidi had been sorted into Slytherin.

When Acantha had finally been called by the Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House, she had to be nudged forward by a tall boy waiting behind her. She stumbled and sat clumsily on the stool, when the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, she visibly flinched.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announced proudly and loudly, causing an uproar from the Lions and Lionesses.

Annette nearly choked on her pumpkin juice, being patted gently on the back by Mary. She looked up to see a new Professor sitting in what once had been Professor Yates chair. The year before that, it had been a scholarly man that looked as if he should have been a librarian instead of a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. His name had been, Kumbukani Akintola. He had thick black hair, that curled like a sheep's' wool and warm chocolate brown eyes, he had been very enthusiastic about his work as a Vampire Hunter. Of course, no one had taken the Wizard from the Ivory Coast seriously. The reason he had gone and been because his mother had become terminally ill, it seemed like bad luck because his mother, whom he spoke of fondly, had been a Professor at the Uagadou School of Magic. Now Professor Yates was gone as well. Perhaps the Defense Against the Dark Arts position was actually cursed?

It was a woman who sat the spot now, seemed to be rather rigid. She sat as if someone had put a cactus on her seat, her skin was pale like milk, and her eyes were such a deep blue, they were nearly black. Her hair was nearly all silver with a few strands of ink black. She wore deep purple robes and a Witch's hat that was bent at the end with silver charms of a crescent moon and stars.

Professor Dumbledore stood to give his welcoming speech to the First Years, and then he gestured for the woman to stand and she did with a soft smile on her face. "Professor Lada Utkin will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. I hope you will all make her feel welcome."

With the celebration feast, over and the food beginning to disappear from the plates, Annette hauled herself off the bench and began to help Jenna corral the new batch of Badgers toward the Head Boy and Head Girl of their House. Annette made to follow after them, when she was hugged from behind by Severus Snape, who earned hoots of approval from his fellow Snakes.

"Meet me in the library during lunch. Our usual section." He smiled and kissed her, earning more teasing from his mates.

"Sure." Annette agreed and hurried to catch up with the rest of her House.

She was glad to be in her old dorm room with Fourth Years, Lynn and Belinda, and fellow Sixth Year, Ennis. Her eyes drew her over to the girl that would be taking graduated student, Jacqueline's spot. She was about the same height as Annette, her hair was braided down her back and was the color of Autumn leaves, her large doe eyes were a rosy brown. The Third Year quietly introduced herself as Ceres Houtman. Of course, Lynn and Belinda, flocked to her and welcomed her with open arms. They were all planning on becoming Medi Witches.

Annette let out a exhausted sigh as she buried herself under the mustard yellow covers with black sheets and pillow cases. Ennis had Charmed the cuckoo clock in the room to wake them up at six thirty the next morning.

But for Severus' beloved Hufflepuff, she tossed and turned most of the night, having numerous nightmares about her big brother, Quinn.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Slytherin Sixth Year awoke to find his girlfriend sitting in the common room of his House, nestled in the corner of a couch, her eyes had dark circles underneath them. She was still wearing her nightgown, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her chin resting on her kneecaps. When Barty Crouch Junior had come back into the dorm to wake up Severus with numerous breakfast pastries in his arms, he thought for sure the Third Year had been trying to pull a prank on him, but he wasn't and there was his Badger looking completely miserable.

He plopped himself down on the couch where she was, still wearing his own nightclothes, a worn t-shirt and a pair of holey pajama bottoms, and pulled her gently into his lap. Her only response was to bury her face into the crook of his neck.

"I'm guessing Barty let you in?" he asked.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, before lifting her head away from where it was. "In exchange for food, he is obsessed with cinnamon-date buns and pumpkin scones."

"Not that I am unhappy to see you, Annette. But it's barely five o'clock in the morning." Severus said, even he was not fully awake yet.

"Sorry, I know. I couldn't sleep, I keep having nightmares." the Hufflepuff Sixth Year replied, her voice dragged down with exhaustion and guilt.

"About Remus and Jenna?"

Annette shook her head. "About Quinn. He never should have gone undercover in the first place…"

Severus raised an eyebrow wanting to ask more, but he knew that Annette could not tell him anything more than that, because the simple fact that Quinn had gone undercover for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was all that she knew. He cradled her for her a little longer until she brought up one suggestion that made him happy to comply.

"Can we go cuddle for a bit?" she asked untangling herself from the comfort of Severus' lap and gathering her messenger bag from where it was propped up against a leg of the coffee table on the floor.

"Of course." he lead her upstairs to the dorm room that he shared and they buried themselves under the covers of the bed. The Slytherin Potions and Dark Arts protégé quickly cast the _Muffliato Charm_ and _Quietus_ just as a precautionary measure.

The pair fell back to sleep until the bells tolled throughout the castle, signaling that breakfast would be set out shortly by the House Elves that receded in the kitchen. Annette dug out her uniform and school robes, using her tie as a fastener to keep her hair tied back in a fishtail braid. Once Severus had finished getting dressed and packing up the supplies that he would need for the day, they left Slytherin House holding hands and made their way to the Great Hall.

Annette joined her fellow Badgers, while Severus joined his House table. He quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek before he found himself in between Barty and Regulus, while Annette was at the end of table beside Jenna and across from Belinda and Patricia. They piled their plates with food, Annette ignoring the look of disgusts from her peers made herself a peanut butter and bacon toast sandwich.

Annette was nearly done with a goblet of milk when Isadora Haugen, the Head Girl for the Hufflepuff House came to drop off their timetables for the week. She looked down at schedule and could not help smiling, she had double Herbology for the start of term and double Care of Magical Creatures. She glanced over at Jenna's timetable she would be having double Alchemy and double Divination.

"I'll see you in Muggle Studies." Annette hugged Jenna and grabbed her messenger bag to follow after Severus and Pandora to their first morning class, Herbology.

The heat of the greenhouse was glorious compared to the icy drizzle that started outside during breakfast. Greenhouse number six was filled with Mandrakes wriggling in their pots, Fanged Geraniums, and Self-fertilizing shrubs. The one plant that Annette was most excited to work with this year was the Venomous Tentacula. Her fellow Hogwarts students did not seem all that excited as everyone dug out there dragonhide gloves and began to pull them on just as Professor Sprout entered the greenhouse.

"You're all getting ahead of yourselves. Eager to get started, I understand." The Head of Hufflepuff House said as she withdrew her wand and a stack of parchment that nearly went up to the older Witch's elbow appeared from out of her office and she let them flutter out individually to a spot at each of one of the work tables. "But first a quiz to see what you can remember from last year."

There was a collective groan of disappointment as everyone took a seat and removed their gloves to dig out quills and bottles of ink.

After the quiz, Annette stood in front of what looked like a dead gnarled stump, but she knew better and watched with fear in her eyes as Severus gingerly took a step forward and the dead gnarled stump came to life like an animal drawing breath into its lungs for the first time, fierce and without caution. Long and prickle-filled vines sprang to life lashing out at the Slytherin, a hole could be seen among the tentacle like vines that lashed at them like whips. Pandora tried to distract the plant with the Bird Summoning Charm, _Avis,_ but instead found herself being dragged toward the cavity that was hidden among the prickly vines, while the adorable bright yellow canaries disappeared in puffs of feathers. Annette sent the vines whimpering back as she used _bombarda_ to cast small explosions around the tentacle-like appendages of the plant. Pandora scrambled back to her feet, the bottoms of her robes now in tatters along with her socks, small deep cuts welled and sent trails of blood down the Ravenclaw's pale skin.

The Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff all retreated far enough for the Snargaluff to feel less threatened and to return back to its camouflage of being what looked like a harmless and lifeless stump. They plopped down on one of the benches by the work tables, Annette pulled Pandora's injured legs onto her lap and used _Episkey_ to heal the deep cuts. Pandora sighed in relief as the skin around her ankles felt hot and then cold, and the stinging pain from the thorns of the Snargaluff's tentacle-like vines dissipated.

"Thank you, darling." Pandora glanced over the foliage. The team of threes were supposed to be extracting a pod from the Snargaluff as their assignment for the day, and then later on they would be taking care of said pod in the same teams until it grew into a fully mature Snargaluff.

"We need a better plan." Severus said, he pulled out a sheet of parchment and one of his many quills from its case and unbottled the ink.

When the trio approached the Snargaluff the second time, Annette quickly cast _Immobulus_ just as the plant sprang out of its timid dead stump state and back to its I'm-going-to-kill-you state with its thorny tentacle vines. It froze in mid-attack, if a plant could look confused it probably would have. When Annette's part was done, Pandora casted a spell to force the hidden hole to appear, allowing Severus to reach inside and grab the grapefruit sized pod from within. Annette released the freezing charm and Pandora stopped her spell too, both girls watched with satisfaction as the Snargaluff went back to its dormant state. Severus sat down on the bench and stared the pulsating pod in his hands, Professor Sprout gingerly took it from them, just as she had the rest of the students and everyone filed out of Greenhouse number six dirty and worn out.

Severus left with Pandora, after the girls had cleaned themselves up in the girls' lavatory and he in the boys', to head to Study of Ancient Runes with the Ravenclaw and their other peers while Annette made her way to Muggle Studies after a quick embrace and a kiss to her beloved Snake.

Annette sat down at one of tables in the back and took out one of her journal-style notebooks and her Ring-necked Pheasant tail feather quill, dipping into the ink so she was prepared to take notes once Professor Weber had finished taking attendance and start her lecture on the Muggle invention known as the compact disk.

Her best friend and one of the Prefects of Hufflepuff House slid into a seat beside her just as the bell tolled to let any other students not at their appointed classes that they were now tardy. Professor Weber's face was taut with annoyance when she saw that the Irish Witch had finally arrived, she marked Jenna Baum as present and then tapped the blackboard with her wand, so the notes that needed to be copied could be seen by all.

Annette glanced down at the notes, she had copied from the blackboard:

The inventor of the compact disk was James Russell.

It was invented in 1965.

Compact Disc is often shortened to CD.

The CD is a popular storage system for Muggles, it can hold of the digital information that they need such as: computer files, music, and pictures.

It can come in several different types such as CD-ROM, CD-R, and CD-RW.

Annette sighed, she was getting a headache. She decided that would ask Severus about what kind of machine a computer was. Even though Professor Weber was doing her best to explain it, it still left the Hufflepuff feeling confused. Once the bells in the towers rung, stating that it was the end of their second class, they needed to head off to their third, they had ten minutes to navigate their way through the castle to get there.

The Badger dug out her timetable from her binder and glanced at her next class before slipping it back into her messenger bag and moving out into the hallway to join the crowd. She smiled when she felt Severus' fingers intertwined with her own. "Heading off to D.A?" he asked with a small smile.

She nodded and allowed him to lead her to the classroom where Defense Against the Dark Arts was being held for the year. The Professor this year was Lada Utkin, who had been introduced at the Start of Term feast. A thin but stern Witch, she wore dark black robes with gold thread that had been crafted into what look like Doxies decorated the outfit. her eyes were such a deep blue, they were nearly black. Her hair was nearly all silver with a few strands of ink black and skin that was as pale as milk.

Lada smiled thinly but slightly warmly as her class of Sixth Years and made sure that everyone had taken their seats before she turned to the blackboard behind her.

"Today we will be learning about the Unforgivable Curses and how to protect yourselves from them. But first off let's test your knowledge. Who can give me a name of one?" When Professor Utkin spoke, it was a thick Russian accent.

Alice Pond, a Gryffindor, who was dating Frank Longbottom, quickly shot up her hand.

"Yes, go ahead and answer, Miss…" Professor Utkin glanced down at her seating chart. "Pond."

Alice blushed, the new Professor was definitely intimidating. "The Cruciatus Curse."

"Ten points to Gryffindor." She said and nodded her approval, as she turned to face the blackboard, she tapped it with her curved Birchwood wand, and the three forbidden curses appeared on the board in swirly hand writing with the spell pronunciations beside them in parentheses.

 _The Killing Curse (Avada Kedavra)_

 _The Cruciatus Curse (Crucio)_

 _The Imperius Curse (Imperio)_

The Lions and Lionesses cheered quietly, Lily Evans high-fived her best friend, Alice Pond. They spent the rest of their time learning about the horridness that was the Cruciatus Curse. It left some of the students feeling numb inside, but next class they would be learning how to defend themselves against it. There was not a defense against the Killing Curse which left fear knotting Annette's stomach. Her notebook for Defense Against the Dark Arts now three pages filled about _The Cruciatus Curse_ and its history of invention. The only one that had answered questions regarding _The Cruciatus Curse_ besides Alice Pond giving out its name was Severus.

Annette had never seen his eyes gleam in such away as when he spoke about the Dark Arts. He earned a whopping forty points for Slytherin. The Hufflepuff was not sure if she should be proud of him or to be afraid of the Wizard she was in love with.

For next class, they had to do an essay on spells and techniques that could be used against _The Cruciatus Curse_ , with two out of textbook sources.

Now they sat in the Great Hall to eat lunch, but Severus could tell that Annette was merely poking at her pork and mashed potatoes. He waited until she had forced down half of it, even though the copper haired Pureblood Witch did not have an appetite. When she approached him with forty-five minutes left with their lunch hour, he abandoned his honey-cured ham with gravy and roasted red potatoes, or at least the scraps that were left and followed his girlfriend out into the entry hallway.

"Can we go to the Owlery instead of to our section in the library?" she asked, he could see that Annette was visibly shaking.

Severus nodded and they made their way outside after they had grabbed their coats, scarves, and gloves. He helped her get up the creaking winding stairs and watched her open up her mailbox, after he had checked his own.

He had one letter already from his mother and Aunt. He heard the tearing of an envelope against a seal of wax, he glanced at Annette and rushed over to her when she fell to knees in the scattered hay and owl feathers. He grabbed her by the shoulders and helped her to her feet and to sit into one of the cushioned chairs that was within in the Owlery.

The Badger looked up at the Snake, smiling with tears in her olive-green eyes. The letter that she held only had three words, three words that Annette had been waiting to read.

 _I am alive._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **Review, please! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 12

The Hufflepuff and Slytherin sat in their usual section of the library within Hogwarts, they had just finished dinner in the Great Hall. Annette tapped her quill against the piece of lined paper she was using for her essay for Muggle Studies. They also had homework for Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Charms. For now, they were working on separate assignments, the Badger working on her, 'What would I put onto a CD' essay and Severus working on his essay for Potions about what he would use Felix Felicis for if he was ever given the chance. He glanced up at Annette, the Badgers brows furrowed in confusion and frustration when she felt Severus looking up at her, their eyes met.

"Can you explain to me what a computer is?" she asked, Annette had written a list off to the side of what she would put onto a Compact Disk, but did not want to put the items into her essay unless they could actually be digitally stored.

Severus wanted to sigh in frustration how was he supposed to explain to his Pureblood Witch girlfriend what a complex machine a computer was? It would be easier if he could just show her the ones they had at the library that was near Spinner's End. Instead of trying to draw her a picture of what one looked like, he went over the list that Annette had made to tell what could and could not be put on a CD.

"Love, you can't put pumpkin pastries onto a CD." He could not help laughing a little but felt guilty that he had once he saw the look of failure and confusion that had darkened her features. "But you could the recipe onto it, and you could put pictures onto it, but they wouldn't move like the ones in our world."

"What about a film? Like the movies, we saw over the summer." Annette had loved watching the moving pictures and had wanted to go again soon, but not to another scary movie.

Severus shook his head. "Not normally, I think that involves something more complex." he could tell that she was getting even more frustrated and confused. "Let's work on our Transfiguration homework instead."

They read over the chapters they needed too and then wrote down the questions that they had for ProfessorMinerva McGonagall about Human Transfiguration. Tomorrow after the Head Gryffindor House's lecture about it, they would be practicing on changing the color of their eyebrows in front of mirrors during class. Annette was nervous trying to Transfigure her features, what if instead of changing the color of her eyebrows, she ended up giving herself a unibrow instead? She shuddered at the thought and packed away her Transfiguration textbook and notes about her questions. She then dug out her Care of Magical Creatures textbook and began making notes for the chapters they had been assigned by Professor Kettleburn about the Augurey. A type of Magical bird they would be learning to take care of in class the next morning, in fact, Silvanus Kettleburn had gotten permission to bring one in and they made tomorrow only that much more exciting for the Hufflepuff.

She poured over the picture of the Augurey in the textbook. "Someday," she announced with determination in her voice to her Slytherin boyfriend. "I am going to own an Irish Pheonix."

Severus raised an eyebrow at this, "Oh really. And why would you want to own such a mopey creature?"

"So I could help it live a happy life and it could tell me when it going to rain." Annette said and put away her Care of Magical Creatures book in order to start working on their assignment for Charms.

The pair had nearly completed their essay on the usefulness of turning vinegar into wine when the Fat Friar, the Ghost of Hufflepuff House appeared through the table. "You two should be heading back to your Houses." he said firmly, just because they were nearly graduated did not mean that they no longer had a curfew.

They left the library holding hands with their messenger bags over their shoulders, while the Fat Friar disappeared halfway to the kitchens to go yell at a Fourth Year Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for being out in the halls so late.

Annette kissed Severus goodnight and waited until he was out of sight to tap to the barrels to the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff. She ducked inside to find her cousin, Acantha sitting in the Hufflepuff commons with Jenna and Lily. Sitting closest to Acantha, wrapping her in a hug was the fellow First Year best friend Magdalena, who had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Clutched in Acantha's shaking hands was a red envelope with her grandmother's spidery handwriting. She looked up at Annette with fear in her eyes and tear stains on her cheeks.

"She didn't want to talk to anyone, but you about it." Lily explained, her Prefect badge gleaming in the light that was cast off from the fire in the hearth, her hair looking as if it was set aglow. "I thought it best to just bring her here."

"Thank you, Lily" Annette smiled softly in gratitude.

"D-Did you get one of these from Grandma too?" Acantha whimpered.

Annette nodded and sat down across from her eleven-year-old cousin on the coffee table. "Yes, and the longer you wait to open it, the louder that damn Howler is going to be. But you should also remember this whatever Grandma Ennis says in that stupid thing is not true."

"Promise?" Acantha asked, fresh tears leaking from her eyes.

"I promise." Annette said and braced herself as Acantha, the first ever Gryffindor in their family of Ravenclaws and Slytherins pried open the letter.

The red envelope formed into the shape of a mouth with the white letter forming the teeth. Annette and Acantha waited with slight fear for the rigid backlash that the First Year Lioness was going to receive from their Pureblood former Slytherin Grandmother Ennis.

"YOU ARE JUST ANOTHER DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY! NOT ONLY ARE YOU A HALF-BLOOD, BUT YOU COULD NOT EVEN GET INTO A PROPER HOUSE! I KNEW THAT ANNETTE WOULD BE A BAD INFLUENCE! FIRST YOUR MOTHER GIVES ME A SQUIB FOR A GRANDCHILD, AND NOW YOU WERE MY LAST HOPE TO BRING PROPER GLORY TO OUR BLOODLINE AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO END UP IN GRYFFINDOR!" Grandmother Ennis voice screeched like a banshee until a coughing fit racked her lungs from all her of smoking and the Howler coughed too, "IF YOU DISGRACE THIS FAMILY ANYMORE…" Another coughing fit came forth and the Howler once again copied the mannerism of the elderly Witch who sent it. "I WILL BE FORCED TO REMOVE THE ENTIRE FAMILY YOUR DISGRACE OF A MOTHER HAS GIVEN ME FROM THE FAMILY TREE!" The Howler then chewed itself and floated down in scraps among them.

Annette sighed in anger and annoyance and watched with guilt as Acantha began sobbing, huge ugly sobs that made her hiccup and snot leak from her nose. Jenna dug out a handkerchief from one of the pockets of her robes and handed it to Acantha, the Half-Blood Gryffindor blew her nose rather loud like a trumpet and was about to give it back to the Irish Witch when Jenna declined and told her that she could keep it.

Lily stood up and Acantha shakily followed. The Gryffindor Muggleborn gently took her by the shoulder. "Come on, you need to get to bed. We all have classes in the morning." Acantha launched herself at Annette, hugging her cousin tightly until Annette had to gently detach her. She watched as Lily left with the distraught First Year and waited until Jenna went to help Magdalena find her sleeping quarters, before she made her way to where the girls' showers were located within the Hufflepuff House.

She made sure the water was steaming, and hot enough to boil a lobster before she stepped in. She scrubbed herself clean with body wash that smelt of mangos. And then scrubbed her hair with the matching shampoo. She stayed in the shower until the water ran cold, she used a quick-dry spell on her body and her hair, but had to _Accio_ her pajamas from her trunk in the sleeping quarters that she shared.

Annette shrugged into the midnight blue and white plaid pajama set, using a hair tie from her bag to knot her copper hair up into a bun. She was just about to _Accio_ her toiletry bag from her trunk so she could brush her teeth when Jenna came in carrying it along with her own.

"Thank you." Annette said and dug out her rose pink toothbrush and her tube of toothpaste from the tulip decorated fern green fabric bag.

She was just about to put both items away when she noticed a small vial in the bottom of her messenger bag in one of the smaller pockets among her numerous yet to be used scrolls of parchment and her wooden case of quills.

On the corked vial was a note: _So you won't have nightmares. I love you. -Severus_

The liquid inside was a Dreamless Sleep Potion, he must have snuck it in when she was had gone to browse the Care of Magical Creatures section in the library for more books about the Augurey. She uncorked the bottle and chugged down the small dose, almost instantly regretting because now her mouth tasted like what happened after a person drank a glass of orange juice just after brushing their teeth.

Jenna set down her hairbrush, she had been struggling to steam straighten her hair with the use of her wand, so she could get the giant bush of curls of into a bun of its own when she set both down and clutched the basin of the bathroom sink.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Annette asked, looking at her best friend with deep concern. She struggled to ignore the drowsing effects of the Dreamless Sleep Potion, she should not have taken it until she had gotten to her bed, but the thought of sleeping without nightmares plaguing her felt too good to be true.

"I'm worried about Remus. He's been distant lately." Jenna said as she struggled to activate the steam spell again to straighten her hair, and instead plopped down in front of the mirror defeated.

Annette conjured the spell forward with her own wand and took the brush, "I'm sure it's because of the new class term. We're getting a lot more homework and a lot more responsibility now that we are in our Sixth Year."

"Your right. What if he gets ill again?" Jenna and Remus had been dating since the end of Fifth Year, and Jenna had felt awful every time Remus had gotten ill and she could not do anything to help him, except for baking him pumpkin pasties or cauldron cakes.

"He loves it when you bake him get-well presents." Annette reminded the Prefect as she braided the silky strands of kissed-by-fire red hair.

"I know, but there has to be something else I can do."

Annette could feel dread pulling a knot together in her stomach. Her best friend was dating a Werewolf in Wizard skin, how could she not tell her that? Jenna Baum was in serious danger, and Annette knew it, but could do nothing about it. She promised Remus, she would keep his secret and she also promised Headmaster Dumbledore. "You could keep an assignment log like I do, or bring him the assignments that he missed once he gets better."

Jenna smiled weakly, "I'll leave the assignment log to you and just make a copy. And I'll bring him his homework. But I am not giving up on making him cauldron cakes and pumpkin pastries, those make him smile. And I love it when he smiles."

"It makes me happy to see you all lovey-dovey." Annette smiled and they both walked back to their room together.

Annette buried herself under her covers and was almost asleep when the chill of a ghost in the room made her re-open her eyes. She blinked sleepily to see that it was just the Fat Friar doing his nightly rounds of checking the dorms to make sure that everyone was in bed and not wandering the halls after curfew. The Badger just wished that Jenna knew that Remus was a Werewolf... surely, he would tell her himself, wouldn't he?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****Be prepared for a lemon and other things next chapter. Please leave a review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 13

Annette squinted in front the mirror she held in front of her. She watched with frustration as her eyebrows remained their same color instead of turning the strawberry blonde that she was trying to Transfigure them too. The Hufflepuff let out a sigh and glanced over at Severus, he had managed to change his from an ink black to a white silver, but it only lasted a minute before his eyebrows reverted to their natural color.

She sighed and watched as Professor McGonagall smiled approvingly at the Half-Blood Prince and gave him an Outstanding for the in-class assignment. Annette did not want to feel like a failure or a disappointment, she took another breath to steady herself and looked at the mirror again and concentrated. With an O of surprise and happiness creasing her disheartenment. Her eyebrows slowly changed color to light strawberry blonde along with a couple locks of her hair.

The Head of Gryffindor House passed by their table once again and smiled gently, she gave the beaming and giggling Hufflepuff an Exceeds Expectations as well. Annette had also noticed the grade that had been given to Jenna's partner in the class, Peter Pettigrew. He had received a P standing for Poor, while the Irish Witch had been given an Acceptable. Everyone began to put away their textbooks just as Professor McGonagall called for their attention once more before they were released to get to their Fourth Period class.

"Tomorrow the in-class assignment will be changing the color of our eyes. Do not forget to finish your essays that are to be handed in at the start of class. Mister Pettigrew, I need to speak with you."

Annette waited until Peter had schlepped past her and Severus, the rat of the Marauders had his shoulders hunched forward and the hood of his robes pulled up to hide his face, instead of completing the assignment, he had turned himself to look like the Hunchback of Notre Dame, one side of his face was so swollen, his left eye was the size of a balloon and it looked like his mouth had been contorted to look like an angler fish.

They had been learning about Human Transfiguration for the past week now, their very first assignment had been to change the length of their fingernails, but it seemed as if Peter had been trying to much too quickly and would probably be sent off to the Infirmary. Which was where Remus was, where he had been the last four days, or at least that was what Jenna had been led to believe but Annette and Severus knew the truth, he had been sent to the Whomping Willow, tonight was the full moon.

Jenna had finished packing up her bag, but she still seemed sulky, the Irish Witch had been like this since yesterday because Madame Pomfrey had told her she could not see Remus, that he needed his rest.

"If he is sick with something highly contagious, Madame Pomfrey wouldn't want you to catch it. It is her job to keep us all healthy." Severus said as the trio made their way out into the halls.

Jenna only nodded, "We need to get to Muggle Studies, Nettie." she said looking at her best friend, seeking the comfort of friendship over the sadness and guilt that consumed her heart at the moment.

Her fellow Hufflepuff let out a sigh, she should have told Jenna why she had gone to see Professor Weber after their class yesterday. Annette had always struggled with Muggle Studies, and had by some miracle of studying until she had met her mental breaking point passed into the N.E.W.T level course that was Sixth Year, but now that they were getting into the technological area, she was really struggling to grasp it.

"I dropped Muggle Studies, Jen. It was getting far too difficult. I need to focus on my other courses, but you need it to be an Obliviator." Annette's smile was sad but also lingered with the fact that she might have committed some sort of iniquity by leaving Jenna to tackle the immense task of Professor Weber's assignments and lectures alone.

"I'll be fine." Jenna replied and disappeared among the crowd toward the classroom where Muggle Studies was held before Annette could properly apologize. She could see the thin mask of betrayal on her best friend's face, but what was she supposed to do put her career as Magizoologist on hold because she could not understand a course about Muggles and their need for complex electronic technological machinery?

Severus gently pressed a kiss to his girlfriend's cheek. "I'll meet you outside Greenhouse Six."

The Hufflepuff returned his token of affection and waited until she no longer see him making his way toward Pandora, the Ravenclaw Prefect joyfully waving toward her in greeting which Annette reflected back the gesture half-heartedly, they were heading off to Potions. But now Annette struggled with what she could do with her free period, she decided to head to the silence of the library to finish her essay on her choices for Human Transfiguration and her reasoning. Why had she chosen blonde hair over her own natural brunette? Why did she choose to transfigure her nails to be slightly longer and manicured? What sound reasoning did she have for choosing blue over her own natural green for her Transfiguration eye color?

This assignment given to her by Professor McGonagall was going to make her dig through thoughts that she would rather keep locked up and private, but she needed to let them out on paper to help her apply a reasoning that was just and Annette did not want to get a Poor on the assignment or worse a T for troll just because she was afraid of what the Scottish Witch would think about her after she had read her completed essay.

While Annette worked away at the assignment they had been given for Transfiguration. Severus sat at his station in Professor Slughorn's class while he gave them another stern lecture about Potions safety because James Potter by some Godforsaken miracle had made it into the N.E.W.T level course and had decided to rush through his work on the Draught of the Living Dead had accidently knocked out his partner, a fellow Sixth Year that was Slytherin House named Evan Rosier. Evan had accidently inhaled the plume of smoke that came out of the explosion from James Potter's cauldron and was now being escorted to the Hospital Wing by Lily Evans and one of Ravenclaw's female Prefects, Pandora Driscoll. Evan Rosier was barely breathing, his eyes rolled so far back into his head, all that could be seen were the whites.

Now because of Potter's brainlessness, they had to take a test on Potions safety before they could be dismissed from the classroom to go their next class and then work on the homework that had been assigned an essay on the history of the Draught of the Living Dead and why using it could cause mass conflict among the Muggles and Magical people of the world, and how was akin to a Muggle illness known as a coma. Severus handed in his test and maneuvered around Potter and Sirius Black. Peter Pettigrew had passed Fifth Year Potions by the skin of his teeth and Severus was glad that the little pudgy rat had decided against going into the N.E.W.T level. It made the class a lot more quiet and focused without Peter's constant whining and fits like a toddler when he could not craft the potion correctly.

He ignored the jeers from Potter and Black, even though he could still hear them perfectly well and it made his blood boil.

"Tell me, Snivellus, does she use the grease from your hair has a lube before you two fuck?" Sirius shouted after him, Potter roared with laughter.

"He probably has to use the _Imperius Curse_ on her, just she stays with him!" James snickered.

Severus rounded on to the pair, his wand poised like a cobra ready to strike. He wordlessly used his own spell _langlock_ and sneered with satisfaction when Padfoot and Prongs glared icily at him and struggled to unlatch their tongues from the roofs own mouths. Sparks of different colors came from Sirius and James' wands but Severus quickly cast _Protego_ to protect himself.

The hexes that flew toward the Slytherin bounced off the shield and rebounded nearly hitting Annette's cousin, Acantha and Barty Crouch Junior, it looked as if he was helping her with her First-Year Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment. The Third-Year Snake cast a protection spell of his own and a defenseless and unaware group of Second Year Gryffindors were hit with a combination of a head shrink hex and a tail growing hex, only a pair struggling to get through the crowd were truly victims of Sirius Black and James Potter's folly.

The Second Years that had been struck by the hexes were a young scrawny boy and a girl with pigtails and freckles galore among her face were now panicking. The Second-Year Lion because he now looked like he was some trophy from a headhunting tribe in Peru, except for the fact that his head was very much attached to his body. The Second-Year Lioness was turning around in circles trying to get a look at the tail that was now attached to her tailbone above her behind by looking over her shoulder, it was possum-like in nature.

Pandora was struggling her way through the crowd that had formed and Severus silently and craftily undid _langlock_ so the Marauders could fumble their way through explaining to Professor Flitwick why they had been casting hexes in the hallway, which was against the rules. When Severus heard, his name slip from James Potter's mouth, he rolled his eyes before he turned and made his way back to where Flitwick now had two of the Marauders off to the side in an unused classroom.

"Mister Potter tells me that you started a duel with him in the hallways, is that true, Mister Snape?" Flitwick asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Potter, and his best mate, Black. Really, he was playing the Blame Game? With how old they were now and James still tried to pull the wool over the Professor's' eyes? That he was some Golden Boy, who only pulled pranks and would _never_ harm another student.

The Sixth-Year Slytherin scoffed, "Of course not, I was merely protecting myself." he watched with impatience as he waited for Professor Flitwick to announce his verdict.

"All of you just get to your next classes for now. Ms. Driscoll, please take Ms. Chalupnik and Mister Mun to the infirmary before you head off to Herbology. Mister Potter, Mister Black, I will be discussing an appropriate punishment with Professor McGonagall for the two of you." The Charms Master then turned to look at the sixteen-year-old Slytherin boy. "As for you, Mister Snape, I want a two-page essay on the history of the shield charm on my desk by tomorrow's afternoon class."

"Yes, Professor Flitwick." Severus turned and hurried down the hallway and outside to Greenhouse Number Six to find Annette already inside using _Aguamenti_ to water the growing Snargaluff seedling.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her on the mouth when she titled her head to look up at him. "Overachiever." he teased with a small smile.

"Maybe a little." Annette said and kissed him back, quickly detaching herself from her boyfriend just as the rest of their classmates and the Head of Hufflepuff House swarmed into the Greenhouse.

They listened and took notes on a lecture about proper Snargaluff care and then mixed a special fertilizer made from unicorn and Swedish Short-Snout dung. Which stunk so bad that Annette and Pandora (who was ten minutes late for class) nearly lost their breakfast. Once the class over Annette practically lunged for the door, gulping in fresh September air that smelled of oncoming rain.

Once they had gotten their assignment, labeling a full grown Snargaluff plant and the spells that they had used as a group to extract the pod from within it, they went their separate ways for lunch. Annette wolfed down her lunch of buttery mashed potatoes and honey-cured ham, she found Severus in the hall making his way back to Slytherin house.

She grasped on to his hand and kissed him roughly. When their mouths and tongues released each other, they were both breathless and she was blushing. "Um...there is something...I wanted to try...if that's okay?"

"Is it going to hurt?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow, now both curious and aroused.

"It shouldn't. It involves your cock and my mouth…" Annette said, the blush on her cheeks now only reddening.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **Please review this chapter, yes, there is a lime! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 14

Annette did indeed try the new way of pleasuring and pleasing her boyfriend, Severus. It was Pandora who told her about it during a study session for a test they had coming up in Charms about the motions that were used to cast to certain spells. Such as the swish and flick for the Levitation Charm, Jenna had been there as well, but far too engrossed in her essay for Muggle Studies about how the computer could help advance the Magical world.

Now, Annette sat on Severus' bed in Slytherin House. She lay back on his bed, her head cradled by the goose-feather down pillows that Severus slept on every night. He made sure to cast _Muffliato_ and then the Silencing Charm on both himself and Annette, the Sixth Year Slytherin was and always would be a cautious and a very private Wizard. Both of their shoes and socks lay scattered at the end of the bed.

Severus removed Annette's leggings and panties. He watched her squirm and could not help smirking when she bit her lip as he took off her skirt and then leaned in and kissed her lovingly with a bit of tongue. While he was leaned over her, his face now close to her neck as he placed butterfly light kisses against the skin of her neck while he unbuttoned her blouse, she unbuttoned his pants and the zipper. She then tugged down his boxers and found his very impatient and erect cock waiting for her.

Severus leaned over his for very nude girlfriend, he was straddled over her, his knees against her hips, his shaft now inches from her lips. Annette wrapped her shaking fingers into the fabric of the forest green bed cover hoping that would forfeit their need to quake due to her nervousness.

She silently thanked whatever higher being or Fate had brought Severus and her together. Annette's cheeks grew red with embarrassment as she felt her body longing for Severus to just simply fuck her with a raw and animalistic need that left her feeling slightly ashamed. Without allowing herself to become to overwhelmed with nerves, she allowed her need to take over instead. She slowly and carefully drew her boyfriend's manhood into her mouth, using her tongue and saliva to wet it.

The act simply made her hunger to relieve herself of the ache that was growing within her. Annette moaned in relief when Severus sunk two of his own fingers inside of her. She was truly glad that he had cast the spells that he had now.

Annette continued to suck on Severus' cock, until she could feel him about ready to burst and spill his seed within her mouth. She slowly slipped his manhood out and then allowed him to relieve his milky white liquid on to bare breasts and chests, while he spent himself, she did as well.

Both panting like dogs out in the hot sun, Annette willed her heart to stop hammering so loud she could hear it in her ears. Her body was still weak and wobbly from spasming while she came. Severus conjured a washcloth and heated the water in the jug beside his bed. He also conjured up soap the smelled of laundry being dried out on a clothesline in the sun.

Annette washed herself up and then cleaned the washcloth with the wave of her wand and refresh charm, she then handed it to Severus and while he washed himself up, she made herself proper again in her uniform and robe, complete with undergarments. Once they both dressed, Severus undid the Silencing Charm and _Muffliato_.

Severus smiled mischievously and kissed his Badger lovingly. "Will you do that to me again?"

"Yes, I can't help that I'm addicted to your…" Annette indicated his manhood with her hand and smiled. "I enjoyed it too."

The bells tolled signaling the end of lunch, they needed to get to their fifth period class. For Severus, it was Study of Ancient Runes, and for Annette it was Care of Magical Creatures. After was sixth period, where they would be together again in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Severus did not even want to think about writing his punishment essay for Professor Flitwick at the moment.

He kissed Annette on the cheek before she followed the rest of her classmates outside to meet Professor Kettleburn for their hands-on lesson with a Demiguise. He could tell how excited she was because when he kissed her goodbye she was very bouncy and full of giggles, like a child in a candystore. Her smile and happiness made him happy too, Severus opened up his agenda, while he made his way to Study of Ancient Runes with Professor Kuznetsov.

He needed to figure out how much money he needed to save in order to get Annette a custom-made engagement ring before the end of their final year at Hogwarts. Of course, he would have to find a jeweler to make the ring. Severus unmuddied his mind from the chaos that was asking his girlfriend to become his wife, it was mostly the money and cost that worried him.

The Half-Blood Prince settled himself at his usual desk in the middle row to the left of the classroom, and took out his lined parchment book, a bottle of stopped ink and his case of quills.

It felt kind of kismet that the lecture that Professor Kuznetsov was giving today was on the number zero, because that number was associated with the creature known as the Demiguise.

Severus allowed his mind to wander a little while he took down notes, so he could be prepared for Friday's weekly review exam that the Professor was known to have, because not being able to remember the material week to week, meant falling behind, the lectures were a continuation of each other.

Annette glanced over at her partner for the class, fellow Hufflepuff, Gandalf Amsel. He still had his quaff of curly chocolate brown hair and his love of bowties, but his ocean-blue eyes seemed to have lost their gleam, which worried Annette.

Per Mary, Gandalf had even up his Prefect standing, had handed over his badge to their Head of House. Did this mean that Gandalf was also going to give up on his dreams of being an Obliviator and learning to speak fluently in French, Swedish, and Icelandic? Gandalf was also a best friend of Jenna's, what kind of friend would Annette be if she did not try to help Gandalf with whatever he was going through?

Her thoughts were so overdriven with helping her fellow Badger that Annette did not have time to shield herself as the baby Demiguise launched herself at her face, struggling to get in the hood of her cloak, while clawing up her face and neck in the meantime. Gandalf had been trying to give baby Yvette an apple that had been soaked in a light sleeping potion, so they could closely examine her and sketch her out for their assignment, but the poor Demiguise had panicked.

Annette ignored the stings from the scratches and slowly picked up Yvette from where she was nestled in the hood of her cloak. She set the Demiguise down and let her return to her siblings, there were six in all.

"It'll be easier if we sketch in her happy environment, I hate the idea of drugging her. Of doing that to any creature." She plopped down on the grass and dug out a sketch pad and a fresh charcoal quill, Annette wasn't the best artist, but as long as she handed in a sketch of their Demiguise, she would earn a passing grade.

They sketched in silence, and handed in their drawings when they were finished. Professor Kettleburn was so busy collecting their artistic renderings of the Demiguise, that he did not even notice that one of his prized students had gotten slightly wounded.

Severus did though, he clutched Annette's face in his hands, while he wandless and nonverbally used _episkey_ to heal the scratch marks on her face and neck, she could feel the magic pulsating from the Half-Blood Prince's hands and into her own skin. The feeling of the magic being directed in this manner, left her face with a tingling sensation after. "Better?" he asked, softly kissing her before pulling back to wait for a reply. All of the claw marks had disappeared.

"Much better, thank you." Annette smiled and intertwined their fingers.

When they entered the classroom where Defense Against the Dark Arts was being held, they could help but notice that it was rather empty of desks and chairs. That was when Severus remembered the note they had been given during breakfast that morning. They were going to be practicing dueling one another, there were only two restrictions. No fatally wounding your dueling partner, and they weren't allowed to use any of the Unforgivable Curses.

They would be randomly drawing their partner's name out of a fishbowl. Professor Lada Utkin stood tall and straight, her hair was bound in a bun and her navy blue eyes watched carefully, and she silently watched as her students picked their dueling partner.

Annette sat down along the wall near Jenna, who was busy doodling a Niffler in her notebook. "You're not angry with me, are you?" she asked the Irish Witch with the kissed by fire curls.

"No, I'm not. You had a very good reason to drop Muggle Studies, I get it. It's the same way for me with Care of Magical Creatures, I love animals, but I would rather know I'm going to live another day then risk losing a limb or my life." Jenna replied.

Both Hufflepuff girls got back to their feet and joined the line of waiting students. When Annette saw the dark cloud that cast over Severus' face and the cold deadly look in his eyes, sent a chill down her spine, Annette looked over to her other side and was somewhat surprised to find Lily Evans standing next to her.

The two shared a knowing and fearful look. James Potter and Severus Snape dueling could be catastrophic. Annette wanted to say something to Professor Yates, but found her voice to be lost. This week's classes for Defense Against the Dark Arts were about learning how to duel, and not formally. They were learning how to defend themselves in case the Dark Lord Voldemort tried to recruit them for his army of Death Eaters.

The sounds of spells being cast and released sent Annette out of her fear for the future, and to fear for her boyfriend's life in the present.

Severus cast up a shield charm without saying it aloud. The shield charm repelled the arrow shooting spell that James had summoned. The arrows bounced off the silver shield bubble and flew off into different directions causing some of the students to duck and squeal in surprise. Anette quickly sidestepped and felt the arrow skim past the skin of her cheek and ear.

The flurry of spells left Annette feeling dizzy, it was like watching a tennis match, or a very dangerous dance routine.

James cast _Expelliarmus_ which Severus managed to dodge by the skin of his teeth, and he countered with _Impedimenta_ , James blocked it with another use of _Protego_ and cast _Incendio,_ a fire suddenly erupted at the hem of his robes. Severus quickly put it out with _Aguamenti_ , the stream of water relinquished the heat of the flames to smoke.

James did not know his mistake and Severus struck with one spell after another at the leader of Marauders. First he cast _Relashio_ , which caused James to drop his wand forcefully. Then _Petrificus Totalus_ , James went rigged, his arms locked at his sides and his legs frozen. Severus did not yield even with James on the floor, he raised his wand ready, but Severus did not count on James sheer force of will to break the spell, the Lion was able to reach his wand and cast _Impedimenta,_ causing Severus to be forced back a couple of feet as if a gust of wind had forced him backward.

Annette was glad when Professor Utkin stepped in between the two, she could see the deadliest of the three Unforgivable Curses on Severus' lips. If the duel would have kept on going then the Half-Blood Prince would have allowed his anger and hatred to take over, he would have ended James Potter's life with _Avada Kedavra._

Severus sat down beside Annette still seething, after they watched a rather one-sided duel between Gandalf and Peter Pettigrew, which Gandalf obviously won, the class dispersed and they headed toward their final class of the day, Charms.

Annette could not help noticing that as she followed after Severus toward their final class, that Lily was checking over James' face to make sure that the body binding jinx did not cause any permanent damage, and then to Annette's shock the Muggleborn Witch kissed the Pureblooded Wizard directly on the lips.

After the lecture in Charms about Non-Verbal spell casting, a dinner of grilled chicken breast and boiled red potatoes, a kiss goodnight from Severus, and a soothing shower with lavender body wash and shampoo, Annette was just finishing up braiding her back when Jenna came into the room looking rather panicked from her rounds with Gandalf, he had not given up his badge after all. The Wizard was not but her side though, male students were not allowed in the girls' dormitories.

"Don't put on your pajamas yet, we need your help." Jenna announced a little out of breath, "And yes, Severus is fine."

"Then what's wrong? Why do you need my help?" she had really been looking forward to finishing _Strangers in a Strange Land_ and falling asleep.

"Professor Kettleburn collapsed due to a fever against the Demiguise cages and two of them escaped into the Forbidden Forest. I need you to help me track them and get them back." Jenna explained while Annette put on a t-shirt, sweatpants and sneakers. "Gandalf took Professor Kettleburn to the Infirmary. He told me to get you."

"Xenophilius is a better tracker then I am…." Annette said aloud instead of to herself like she had planned as pulled on a hoodie.

"I don't have time to go all the way to Ravenclaw and answer a riddle." Jenna said, the two left the Hufflepuff dormitories with their wands lit because of _lumos._ "And I bet if I asked Xeno, he would probably say it was you."

They were deep into the Forbidden Forest with Annette walking in a wide stance in order to keep herself more quiet as she tracked the two on the run Demiguise with Jenna following close behind. A ferocious snarl made her skin crawl as Annette cast her the light coming from her wand toward the beast.

She was face to face with the Half-Blood Wizard now in his Werewolf skin. "Jenna…" Annette whispered, her throat and mouth going dry with fear. "Run…"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** **I do not own HP, just any OCs and this story. Please review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 15

Annette could feel her mind screaming at her run, but her legs refused to obey.

The Werewolf known to her in human form as Remus Lupin snarled and snapped his sharp fangs inches from her face. But Annette could not die here, in the dark woods of the Forbidden Forest torn to shreds by Remus Lupin, her best friend's first love, she had plans for her life.

She was going to study the Fairy Kind in the depths of Ireland, she was going to explore to the deepest oceans to find how Merfolk from different waters lived, she was going be the best damned Magizoologist, she could be. She was going to follow in the footsteps of her personal hero, Newt Scamander.

Tears began to blur her vision and her heart felt as if it was going to break from the pressure. She wanted to be with Severus for the rest of her life, until they were old and grey. Annette wanted to be his wife, and raise the children that they would create together. And in order to accomplish what she wanted too, she certainly would not allow herself to be killed by a teenage Werewolf!

Annette aimed her wand directly at Lupin's chest and let her need for survival control the spell that she wanted to use. " _Pertundam!"_ A silver wisp of magic in the form of a fist came to life and socked the Werewolf right in the stomach, sending him crashing directly through the middle of a once-whole, but now split in half tree.

The Hufflepuff girlfriend of Severus Snape then turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could, catching sight of Jenna and her flaming red curls heading for the doors that lead to the inside of the castle from the courtyard, they were nearly there. They stumbled over tree roots, and were whipped in the face by tree branches, they left bleeding scratches. Nothing a well intended cast _Episkey_ could not fix. The baby Demiguise would be alright until morning, Annette knew that. They could slightly predict a probable future, only by a few moments. The two babies would hopefully keep themselves invisible and would be able to fend for themselves until Annette could tell Xenophilius, and he could fetch them.

Right now, Annette and her fellow Hufflepuff needed to worry about their own survival. The door leading from the courtyard to the halls inside of Hogwarts was insight, the woods now behind them, still as foreboding as before.

They were nearly safe.

A howl of rage and fury made Annette's blood run cold with fear, Remus Lupin barreled past her on all fours, leaving her blindsided and on to ground so fast and hard, that the wind was knocked out of her. All she could feel was agony as she struggled to breath, stars dancing in front her eyes. Annette was able to roll over and grasp for her wand that had fallen to the grass, only for her see that Jenna had been cornered on the steps by the monstrous form that stolen her boyfriend on the night of the full moon.

"No…" was the only word Annette was able to choke out as she struggled to get to feet. "Please...not… Jenna…" each breath she took felt as if she was being stabbed through by a knife, Remus had probably broken a couple of her ribs.

She watched with fear soaking into her bones and causing her hands to shake. Annette could barely draw breath without tears leaking out fresh because of the pain. Remus Lupin completely wolfed-out, lunged and clawed at the barrier that Jenna had cast with the use of _protego._ But how long could the spell hold out? barely able to stay in a crouched position, Annette tipped her wand toward the ground and said nonverbally, _radix anguis_. The roots from nearby trees and the grass below slithered out and leapt toward the Werewolf as he clawed and howled in outrage against the shield that Jenna was trying to keep together.

The roots roped and snaked around Remus Lupin, pulling him backward and toward the ground. They continued to coil around him until all he could do was snarl and whine in a desperate need to escape. Jenna hesitantly lowered the magic that had created her shield, and carefully made her way to Annette.

Her fellow Badger was on her knees, Annette's breathing was hitched and Jenna could tell by her best friend's wincing and near tear-bringing sobs that she was in pain. Jenna gently helped Annette to feet slowly as they made their way to the courtyard doors, Remus Lupin began to break free of his grassy bounds and lunged toward them, just as Jenna had yanked open the door.

A blast of powerful magic sent the Wizard in Werewolf skin reeling backwards and down the steps that led to the open doors. "Shut the doors quickly, ." Professor Sprout said with earnest, her wand still raised, ready to cast another spell again if needed.

Jenna did as she was told and slammed the doors shut just as the Werewolf slammed himself against the doors. Annette leaned against the wall, biting her lip as she struggled to stop herself crying out because of the pain.

"What were the two of you doing outside past curfew?" Professor Sprout asked as Jenna supported Annette as the two Hufflepuffs and their Head of House made their way to the infirmary wing.

"Professor Kettleburn lost two of the Demiguises. We were trying to find them."Jenna explained, Annette could only nod in confirmation as they finally made it to the infirmary. "Gandalf Amsel can vouch for us."

"I will make sure to get his side of the story. But to think a Werewolf would be on castle grounds." Professor Sprout's face was now creased with worry and maybe even a drop of fear.

The Matron could be heard making her way out of her bedroom and out into the infirmary.

Madame Pomfrey's steps were hushed by her slippers, and her black cherry hair knotted up tightly in seafoam color curlers. Even though she was still in her nightgown, she pulled her apron on nonetheless and approached the bed that Annette had laid on, now curled into herself like a snail in its shell, fresh tears streaming away the dried and stained streaks.

Jenna sat beside her allowing her best friend to grip her hand so hard, that Jenna was pretty positive she was going to have nail marks from how intensely Annette was clutching her hand. Madame Pomfrey gently coaxed Annette to unfurl herself and she lifted away the butter yellow hoodie that was now ruined with dirt and grass stains, and the banana yellow moon swoon t-shirt she had thrown on before zipping up the hoodie.

A nasty bruise had formed along her rib cage, and when Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over the wounded area, she frowned with concern. "You have three broken ribs, luv. How did this happen?"

"We were attacked by a Werewolf, Madame Pomfrey…" Jenna offered up the explanation, since Annette was otherwise occupied with how much agony she was in.

Madame Pomfrey's mouth turned into a thin line, she busied herself with finding the right potion to give Annette to heal her broken rib cage, take away the pain, and to help her sleep through the misery that was the process of regrowing bones magically. In all Annette had to drink three different glasses of Potions. The first one was for the agony she was in and it tasted foul. It was as if someone had mixed curdled milk and rotten eggs together, the color was highlighter yellowish-green with specks of sludge brown. The second one was a Dreamless Sleep Potion, and the third was to regrow her ruined ribcage, Skele-Gro. A small dose, barely half a cup, but it still tasted like pines cones soaking in maple syrup.

While Annette was getting pulled down into sleep by the potions, she watched as Jenna left to inform Gandalf and hopefully, Severus. Annette's eye slid shut like heavy lead, but she could still hear Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey talking, it felt as if she was hearing them from under water.

Madame Pomfrey gently ushered Jenna out of the infirmary, telling the Hufflepuff Prefect, "Staying here while Ms. Negrescu is healing won't do either of you any good. Go get some sleep, you do have classes to attend in the morning."

Pomona Sprout waited until her redheaded charge had turned the corner and she had shut the door before the Herbology Professor opened her mouth to express openly what was on her mind, and she was fuming. "We need to get Professor Dumbledore to agree to a staff meeting. That boy, what happened to him is horrible... but he is getting far too dangerous. He could have killed both of them! Not to mention, Professor Kettleburn sending them out to find Demiguise, that fool of a Wizard should have known what tonight was!"

"He should not have been able to leave the Shrieking Shack...you planted and took care of the Whomping Willow yourself, Pomona…" Madame Pomfrey said softly, concern was clear in her voice, she feared for the lives of her students and the life of the young Wizard, who was in Werewolf skin at the moment.

The professors knew how dangerous Remus Lupin was and they still allowed him to learn magic at Hogwarts? Knowingly putting other students at risk? Annette could feel anger beginning to boil within her, but the potions dragged into a sleep so deep, it felt as if she had taken the Draught of the Living Dead.

Severus Snape had awoken with a feeling in his gut that something was very wrong, he showered and dressed the same as he did every morning, getting up at six o'clock, so he could get prepared for the day in peace. The feeling of dread only became worse when Annette did not meet him outside of Slytherin House, so they could walk to the Great Hall and eat breakfast together.

He received his weekly timetable one of the Prefect girls of Slytherin, Eve Casey. A girl with chin length cocoa brown hair and Heterochromia. A fault were her eyes were two different colors, the right eye was an extremely light blue, almost grey. While her left eye was bottle green. She had a kind smile and had caught the stormy grey eyes of Regulus Black, he was a Prefect himself since the start of the year.

Severus should have asked where Daisy Cadwallader was and why the Head Girl was not handing out their timetables like she normally was. But he was far too worried about Annette to concern himself with a peer that barely said two words to him or acknowledged his existence.

He scooped a couple of mouthfuls of porridge mixed with strawberries, blueberries, and a mound of brown sugar. He took a glance at his schedule, first thing in the morning he had Charms. He scraped the remains of his breakfast into his mouth, and swallowed it down with pumpkin juice.

Severus knew that panicking and overthinking, going over every thing that could or did go wrong would not do either he or his girlfriend any good. The Snake made his way over to where the Hufflepuff table was, Jenna was there nibbling on a piece of cinnamon and sugar toast. Pandora was beside her, the Ravenclaw had her arm around the redhead's shoulders.

Jenna's cambridge blue eyes were red from crying with dark circles under them. When she looked up to see Severus looming over her, her face became masked with guilt and she began to cry all over again.

"Nettie is in the infirmary, Severus." Pandora said softly, before she could explain anymore Severus had already left the Great Hall and was making his way to the Hospital Wing.

When he saw Annette propped up by several pillows. Her skin was pale, almost a ghostly white, dark circles had formed under her eyes. When she looked up from her breakfast tray of chocolate chip pancakes, hickory smoked sausages, and a rather tall glass of milk; he felt the air rush back into his lungs and he felt relief wash over him. His beloved Badger was alive.

He hugged her to him the best he could, her face being pressed into his school robes. He felt her breakdown against him, her tears soaking into his robes just a little. He pressed kisses into her copper locks and held her close until she stopped crying.

"I'm here now, Annette. What happened? Who hurt you?" Severus asked. He was angry, angry with himself for not being there for Annette when she needed him, for not being there to protect her. He was also infuriated at whoever had done this to her.

"It's just a couple of broken ribs." she said as Severus cupped her face into his hands, and pressed their foreheads together she whispered, "It was a Werewolf. Remus, but he wasn't in his right mind, it was an accident."

Severus kissed Annette and let go of her face. "I'll have notes for you for every class we have together. For the ones we don't, I hope you find someone who is as diligent as you are." he left her to eat her breakfast, just as the bells tolled to get to the first class of the day.

And of course he was not going to allow Remus Lupin to get away with hurting Annette.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Annette let out a groan as she set down her quill on the desk she had hunkered down at in the library in her favorite section. The Hufflepuff shook out her cramping hand to breathe new life into her sleeping fingers. She had been in the Magical Creatures section for two hours now copying the notes Severus had let her borrow so she would be so behind in classes, once she returned tomorrow. The only notes she was missing were for Care of Magical Creatures, Annette would have to ask Xenophilius for his notes later after class.

Annette was glad that she had only missed a day of classes, but she hated feeling behind. So far she had missed their very first lecture on Cross-Species Transfiguration and she had been waiting for that lecture since Sixth-Year Autumn Term had begun, she had missed a lecture in Charms class about the Reasons Nonverbal Spellcasting Could Endanger a Life. She had missed a revision lecture about the Disarming Charm in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had missed the repotting of the Venomous Tentacula pod she, Severus, and Pandora had begun raising as they had been assigned to the start of the semester. She was also glad that Severus had included a growth chart of the Venomous Tentacula in his notes, just as she did. Annette added to her chart and notes what did she have did not already drawn, marked, and written.

The Hufflepuff had all the notes copied and now she was running low on ink, a trip to Hogsmeade would have to made over the weekend. Hopefully a girls' weekend with her, Pandora, and Jenna. Annette winced as she tried to stretch the sleepy feeling out of her body, her ribs were still sore and still very much healing. Which she hated, she hated feeling weak, she hated feeling as if she was missing out on her own life.

Not only had she missed classes, but she had missed the tryouts for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Not that she minded having to miss auditions for her House's team. Sean, Patricia, and Mary; the Chasers of their team and Gilroy newly-official Captain and fellow Beater had handled the grueling boredom that was picking a new Seeker and Keeper. According to Gilroy, they had chosen a scrawny Third Year named William O'Connor, tall with baby blue eyes and super thick bitter dark chocolate hair, he was cute. He probably also would have been model hot if his voice did not sound like a squeaky toy for dogs half the time when he spoke because of the cruel Deity known as Puberty. He was now Keeper by a unanimous vote.

His sister, Sheila, was a Second-Year with the same hair and eye color. She had not missed blocking a single quaffle that Sean had sent her way a top speed from his broom. It had been a rainy, dreary day. And Annette could have been there if only Remus Lupin had not rammed into her fully "Wolfed-Out" ready to eat his girlfriend.

A soft plop noise and a woosh of air as a parchment notebook with lined paper landed on top of Severus' notebooks brought Annette out of her thoughts. She glanced up as his long and slender fingers brushed her cheek. The Half-Blood Prince must have just gotten out of his last class of the day, Study of Ancient Runes, while had she had the energy to go her classes instead of taking the day to play catch-up and rest, she would have been meeting him here after she was finished with Care of Magical Creatures.

Annette noticed the notebook Severus had added to the pile had not been his own, but that of Xenophilius Lovegood. She flipped to his notes of today's lecture and found a lecture on _Safe Habitats._ Of course, Professor Kettleburn was going to play it safe for a couple of days, so the Headmaster would not put him on probation for the Demiguise incident. Annette opened a page in her own Care of Magical Creatures notebook and began to copy the mind-numbing notes about why safe habitats were so important for magical creatures. She saw Severus plop himself down in the armchair beside the table and dig through his own messenger bag until he found the assignment log that Annette kept so diligently. He had brought it to classes with him to copy down the homework they would have to hand in on Monday.

For Transfiguration, there were notes to take about the reading that had been assigned about Centaurs and how they as a species not only fit into that of Magical Creature but also how they could fit as a Cross-Species. And they had to write an essay with three other sources explaining why Centaurs fit into both categories. In Charms, they needed to write an essay about what spells they would use nonverbally and why. Professor Yates had assigned reading, the chapters in their textbooks about Dementors. Herbology was reading the next chapter about proper soil care. For Care of Magical Creatures, they were supposed to go into the Forbidden Forest to look and possibly track down a Centaur, so all Annette had to do was re-read the chapter and double check her notes.

Annette let out an aggravated sigh and glanced toward Severus who was already at work on his Potions assignment, the chapter in his textbook about the Draught of the Living Dead. But Annette she needed a break instead of going back to her classes like she had wanted to when Madame Pomfrey released her from the Hospital Wing after second period was over (she would have been in Charms by then, her first period would have been Transfiguration) but her Head of House, Pomona Sprout suggested that she take it easy, so that is what she did.

The Badger holed herself up in the library and read about Nonverbal Spellcasting and Cross-Species Transfiguration. It was there that Severus had found her during lunch, he gave her all of the notes he had so far and kept her company until he needed to head for Potions, his fifth period class. Now it was nearly dinner time and Annette's stomach was snapping at her angrily for neglecting it all day.

"Come on, I need food." Annette announced with a whisper, she grabbed her wand from where it rested on the table and used _pak_ to get all of her belongings back in her messenger bag.

"Of course." Severus said and mimicked her use of _pak._ That was when Annette noticed Severus hand, the knuckles were bruised, the skin dried with blood.

The Hufflepuff raised an eyebrow at her Slytherin boyfriend. "Severus, who did you hit?" she took his wounded hand in her own and used her wand to cast _Episkey_ in order to heal his hand.

"Thank you," Severus whispered and made his way out of the library, but Annette grabbed his hand and he turned to face her. His coal black eyes were glistening with relief and anger. Anger at himself for not being there to protect her? Or was he angry at her for not being smarter about the situation and going out during the night that the moon was full?

"You didn't answer my question…" Annette said, she did not let go of his hand, instead she entwined their fingers. "Please, don't shut me out."

"I was going to punch Remus Lupin for his stupidity. But then I gained control of my sanity and realized that Lupin no matter how clever he may be, he probably doesn't have any control over his wolf. So, I detoured into the lavatory where Moaning Myrtle haunts and punched the wall."

Annette shook her head and kissed his cheek, they left the library holding hands and joined the rest of their classmates in the Great Hall to dine on their final meal of the day.

She awoke with sweat clinging to her like a second skin and the sheets of her bed tangled around like a strait jacket. Her hands shook and her breathes left her body in raggedy mess. Annette should have asked Severus to brew her a bottle of the Dreamless Sleep potion. But no, she had forgotten in their bought of sex to ask. Annette stared at her shaking hands in the soft glow of her wand, thanks to _Lumos_.There was not any blood on her hands, Jenna slept across from her in her own bed, still breathing, still very much alive. There was not a gaping a hole torn into her neck with blood seeping free, and Annette's hands were not putting pressure there struggling to no avail to stop the bleeding.

It had been a nightmare, a horrible nightmare of what could have been. But her and Jenna had survived, neither of them had been torn to pieces by Jenna Baum's Gryffindor boyfriend in his Werewolf skin. Annette untangled herself from her bed and using her wand's light to guide her, she pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants from her trunk and an old dark green tank top with the word: wicked printed on in all capital letters with an exclamation point after. She stayed barefoot after she changed out of her nightgown and nearly forgot her boxing gloves, she remembered last minute to use _accio_ to retrieve them from her trunk as they land in her arms on her way to the empty classroom in the dungeons were Ennis had gotten permission last year from Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn to use it as a workout space for all four Houses' Quidditch teams.

Annette sat on the cold stone floor of the room staring at the sandbag that hung from the wall. She was debating on which technique she should use to push the adrenaline out of her system in order to get back to sleep. It was three o'clock in the morning after all.

Her father had her and her brother Quinn, since the age of eight respectively two different types of fighting styles that did not involve magic. One should not always depend on their wand and magic, her father reminded them every single practice. Hung Ga and Western Boxing.

Annette decided to go with Western Boxing with several good solid kicking strikes for good measure. She worked her muscles until she knew she was going to regret for the rest of the day, but she found herself not caring, she needed this, she continued to beat the sandbag with hard and fast percussion. She stopped when her arms and legs felt like lead, she stopped when she realized the sweat she had thought that had been trickling down her face was not only that, but tears were blurring her vision with rapid speed like a river.

Annette felt her legs give out, she felt herself hit the floor, her knees now throbbing painfully. She found herself sobbing, those horrible sobs that caused her chest to ache. She closed her eyes tightly to try to stop the tears, but then found the warm embrace of someone's arms around her. She sniffled loudly and carefully opened her eyes, her wand was sticking out in the pocket of her sweatpants, but she did not need it.

"Jenna, stop hugging me, I'm all sweaty and gross."

The redheaded Witch shook her head and laughed softly, "I don't care. You're crying and that means a hug."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from that Werewolf." Annette whispered and sniffled. She had nearly outed Remus by saying his name, but she caught herself in the nick of time.

"You did, you did protect me! We survived!" Jenna said and hauled her best friend to her feet.

"We survived." Annette agreed, she returned the soft smile that Jenna wore on her tired face.

After a long hot shower, Annette joined Jenna in the common room of their of them could fall back to sleep after their conversation in the workout room so they opted to get a jump start on the mound of homework they had due at the beginning of next week.

Annette had just finished taming Jenna's mane of kissed by fire curls into a French braid. Now Jenna was plaiting Annette's into a Dutch braid. They had just finished their Charms essay and were about to start on Transfiguration when Annette set her textbook down in front of her. "It's Saturday, and I need a new bottle of ink if I'm going to write more essays. To Hogsmeade!"

"Oh, double date breakfast!" Jenna exclaimed with a grin.

"Brilliant! Let's go and get Severus and Remus from the Great Hall!" Annette agreed, they left their House and went to fetch their boyfriends.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: The character of Artemis Scamander-Pendragon belongs to Daughter of Thranduil, author of ****Cosima Scamander and the Chamber of Secrets! Please read her story and leave a review! Please also leave a review! -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)  
**

Chapter 17

Ever since the double date breakfast at The Three Broomsticks Inn in Hogsmeade, Annette could not help the feeling of uncertainty in the pit of her stomach. The meal itself had been filled with unspoken tension so thick in the air, the Badger could have sliced through it with the severing charm, _Diffindo._ Annette was seated beside Severus, who busied himself with eating his chargrilled ribs and roasted potatoes. Both she and Jenna had ordered the fish and chips, while Remus picked at his meal of smoked turkey leg and roasted corn. His green eyes were clouded over with guilt, he could barely look at Annette and Severus. Had Severus told Remus what he had done on the night of the full moon, how he nearly slaughtered his own girlfriend?

Annette sighed in relief when they left The Three Broomsticks to be greeted once again by the grey clouds and dampness of the day that they had left behind, Jenna and Remus departed to go to Honeydukes. Once it was just her and Severus she could feel the unease dissipating around them, Severus hugged Annette close to him, and kissed her copper colored locks. He knew how frustrated she was that she could not tell her best friend that she was indeed dating a Werewolf. And she was furious with Remus Lupin because he thought keeping his precious secret and lying to Jenna was to keep her safe. But neither of them had been safe on the full moon, both Jenna and Annette could so easily have lost their lives that night.

Annette did not know if the Professors had held their meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore, but there were whispers in the hall about Jenna and Annette getting attacked by Werewolf, the story did not come from Annette's mouth, she did not want to ever speak of it. But Jenna had probably told Pandora, out of needing comfort because she was afraid. Annette could understand why, but Pandora was not entirely someone who could keep a secret, she loved to gossip. Hogwarts was supposed to be safe, but it certainly did not feel safe now. The Badger hoped that with time, Hogwarts would begin to feel like a sanctuary again.

The sound of the bell ringing against the door of Dogwood and Deathcap unraveled Annette from her thoughts of fear, betrayal, guilt, and anger. They were here to get ingredients for Severus, so he could brew the Draught of Peace and the Calming Draught. Annette saw him also picking out the necessary items to craft her a Dreamless Sleep potion. Of course, he had noticed the bags that had begun to form under her eyes and how she had almost fallen asleep on the train ride into Hogsmeade.

With time, at least Annette was sleeping better without the use of a potion to aid her, it was now into late November, and the Badger could help but notice the rift that had grown between Remus and Jenna, the Lion seemed distance. They still held hands, they still kissed but it seemed almost forced, Jenna must have told Remus about the Werewolf attack, about when he had attacked them, not that that Jenna knew that he was indeed one in the same, and now his guilt was making him second guess the relationship they had and whether or not it was worth risking Jenna's safety.

Annette sat close to the fireplace in the Hufflepuff common room trying to finish writing her essay about her Centaur Tracking Methods and Findings for Professor Kettleburn it was due on Thursday, which was tomorrow. She was wrapped in the fleece quilt her mother had made for her and Severus the year before. One half of the quilt was black and yellow, and the other half was silver and dark green, in the middle was a badger being coiled lovingly by a silver snake with ruby red eyes.

She packed up her textbook, she attached her field notes along with the pictures she had taken to her essay with a paper clip, she then used a wrinkle proof spell on them before tucking them into the red folder she used for Care of Magical Creatures. Annette still needed to read over the Human to Mammal Transfiguration so she was prepared for the lecture in class tomorrow. She also needed to write an essay for Charms about crafting a Charm spell of one's very own making. In order to complete the assignment, she needed to write the spell's name, its function, the Latin name and pronunciation, and the motion that the caster needed to do with their wand. But Annette was going to save that assignment for Severus to help her with, since he had already invented spells of his own. She also had to write an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts on why she thought the reasoning was that her _Patronus_ was a badger.

The bells tolled above signaling that her free period was over and that she needed to get to her final class of the day, Herbology. The lecture today was about Flesh-Eating Trees of the World, she had been waiting for this lecture, she found Flesh-Eating plants of any type to be fascinating.

She nearly forgot her book on her bed as she set down the now-folded quilt and gave Gilbert a kiss on the top of his furry head. The Half-Kneazle was fast asleep cuddled up with Jenna's pet rat, Evie. Annette quickly dug out her instant camera and snapped a picture of the adorable duo, it was only when the machine came to life, printing out the polaroid instantly in black and white that the unusual pair awoke, looking at her with grumpy faces and tired eyes. She tucked the instant camera back into the side pocket of her messenger bag, but before she could do that she shook the blank white square to bring out the picture before sliding it into Care of Magical Creatures folder, and put everything back into her bag, including her _Flesh-Eating Tress of the World_ textbook.

She rushed out of her shared dorm and nearly bumped into a Fourth-Year girl with corkscrew strawberry blonde curls that went a couple inches past her shoulders, she had grey-green eyes, and freckles adorned her face. Of course, she was a couple inches taller than Annette, but even a Growing Charm would not help the older Badger to get any taller than her measly five feet.

"Sorry, Artemis." Annette said as the grandchild of Newt Scamander looked up from her book, her face turning a deep shade of pink that practically reached her hair.

"It's alright." The book in Artemis Scamander-Pendragon's hands was _The Decline of Pagan Magic_ written by the author, Bathilda Bagshot.

The warm mugginess and the smells of Magical and Non-Magical foliage greeted her as Annette entered Greenhouse Number Six, now protected from the bitter chill that was on the wind, because winter would soon be upon them.

The Badger sat down in between Pandora and Severus. She quickly set out her lined parchment notebook, her case for her quills and a bottle of ink. When she glanced at Severus, he seemed to be struggling to concentrate on the lecture that Professor Sprout was giving them on the Dangers of Flesh-Eating Trees.

Annette noticed that a crinkled envelope was poking out of Severus' Potions textbook, he had just come from that class after all, and his hands and fingers were dirty from transforming potions ingredients.

Once Professor Sprout was finished with her lecture, their homework was to read the chapter on Magical Fungai, tomorrow they would be going into the Forbidden Forest to catalog the different types of fungus that grew in the dampness of the woods that surrounded Hogwarts. As they walked back inside the warm halls, Severus pulled out the envelope that he had tucked into his Potions textbook.

His name was written in his mother's swirling elegant cursive. Truth be told, he was a tad bit frightened to open it. What if something had gone wrong? Had his mother gone to a Muggle hospital with his Aunt Tilly or had has Aunt Calanthia taken Eileen Snape to Saint Mungo's? Too many of his mother's letters had been filled with awful news, leaving Severus to be weary and cautious. It was best to wait until he could open it with Annette by his side. But first to clear his mind and to rid himself of the powerful odors that came from crafting potions and being in the Greenhouse.

Severus kissed Annette and promised to walk with her to the library after dinner, so they could work on their homework together, for now he was going to shower change into a fresh uniform and robes.

Annette plopped herself down beside her best friend. The Half-Blood Irish Witch was reading a book for Muggle Studies about the invention known as Email. So even being so close to the end of the Autumn Term, they were still learning about computer related inventions. She also had a book on Chinese fortune sticks for Divination, her sketchpad for Muggle Art lay open to a portrait she had been drawing in charcoal, a portrait of Remus Lupin. He had his chin resting in his hand, as he dozed in a chair in the library, his hair getting far too long and shaggy, the claw marks across his face, where he claimed that, "The Whomping Willow had slapped him." Were still raw and agonizing to look at even in the drawing. She also had the book: _Alchemy: The Hermetic Principles._

Jenna glanced up from her book: _Explaining the Muggle Computer to the Wizarding World_ with her Cambridge blue eyes and slid a bookmark into her spot and re-bottled the ink, she was using to write her essay: _Email verses Owl Mail: The Pros and Cons._ Her eyes were red and puffy, and looked distraught even though she was trying to hide it by keeping herself busy.

Annette's stomach twisted into a painful knot again. Had Remus broken up with her like Annette feared and with a twinge of guilt hoped that he would? She just wanted her best friend to be out of life threatening danger. But she also did not want to see her best friend have her heart broken either.

Annette dug out her slate grey handkerchief decorated with little black and white badgers and handed it to Jenna. The Prefect thanked her and wiped at her eyes, where tears were still threatening to leak.

"Jenna, what's wrong?"

The Half-Blood Witch shrugged and mumbled, "Nothing. Can we work on homework together?"

Annette could only nod and feel utterly defeated. If Jenna did not want to talk, then Annette was not going to drag it out of her. "We could work on our Defense Against the Dark Arts essay."

Jenna's Patronus in its full form and not in a wisp of silvery smoke was a bloodhound. Pandora's was a Magpie and her boyfriend, Xenophilius' Patronus was pheasant. As Annette wrote about her badger Patronus, she could not help but feel a twinge in her heart. Severus' Patronus when he cast in class, stayed in a silver mist. But when he cast it to send her messages late at night, well past curfew it was still a doe. A doe, it still matched Lily Evans. She wondered what his would be if it was not indeed a female deer? Would it be a fox? A black bear? A buzzard?

Annette shook her head and focused on her essay. When Annette did not think of Lily attached to her boyfriend's Patronus, she figured out how close the doe fit his personality. The doe was considered to be quiet and patient. And they were also observant and preferred not to get into a conflict with others, choosing to use their flight response instead of fight. Once she was done with the Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, she was about to dig out her Transfiguration textbook when her stomach alerted her that dinner was now in front of her eyes. She stuffed her Transfiguration book back into her messenger bag and filled herself with grilled chicken and mashed potatoes.

Once dinner was over, Annette sat nestled in Severus' lap in a chair in their favorite section of library, her cheek pressed into his shoulder. In Severus' hands was his mother's letter. "Staring at it, isn't going to make it open, Severus."

He popped the wax seal from off of the letter and opened it. Within the folds of the letter was a picture of his mother and in her arms, was a baby girl, the picture moved. His mother waving to him, and his little sister holding onto her finger with her whole small hand. In the letter, his mom's tired hand writing told him about her. He skipped the long story of how long his mother was in labor and how she had nearly crushed his Aunt Calanthia's hand.

Severus smiled softly, he could hardly wait until Christmas to meet his little sister, Desdemona Jasmine Prince.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The Hogwarts Express rumbled out of Hogsmeade Station and toward King's Cross. Severus preened his fingers through Annette's copper strands. She was intertwining his fingers with her own, trying to figure out the crossword that was in _The Daily Prophet._ The clue was for eight down, ten letters: _most powerful love potion in the world._ She set the newspaper down on to her stomach, half-folded and let out a distraught sigh. Severus knew why she was worried, she had not heard from Quinn since that letter she had received in the beginning of Autumn Term, and they were heading back home for Christmas Break, snowflakes floating thickly outside with the bitter icy wind, covering the world in a blanket of white snow. Annette kissed Severus on the mouth and sat up right, she dug her school tie out of the pocket of her bell bottom jeans and used it to tie her hair back into a high ponytail. She was using her warm rabbit fur-lined cloak as a blanket, on the inside it was covered thickly with alpaca wool, a present from her Grandmother Sarai. Her boyfriend Severus of course would be wearing his hand-knitted beanie from his mother, in Slytherin's colors of silver and green, his hand-knitted gloves and his second-hand Muggle winter coat which was a puffy dark blue with a brown collar and cuffs, but for now they were cozy within the confines of the train.

Severus took out his Potions textbook and pulled the photograph his mother had sent of his sister, it was a polaroid. Desdemona sat on a rainbow patterned rug nestled in a support ring, playing with building blocks. She had huge watery light blue eyes and a fuzzy mop of raven wing black hair. Severus hoped that Desdemona's eyes would stay that blue and not turn ink black like his own. He tucked the photo back into his Potions textbook and glanced over at his girlfriend. Her quill was back in her hand and random blotches of ink were peppering the paper.

"The answer is Amortentia." Severus said, trying to not smirk, but he failed miserably.

Annette filled it in and looked at the clue for the across, she smiled when she knew that she had the answer. The clue was The **_** is a creature that greatly resembles a hedgehog, so much so that there is only one known behavioral difference between them involves how they take food. She hastily filled in Knarl, when she glanced up the newspaper, she noticed Acantha peeking into their compartment from the windows on the doors, the young Lioness was on the tips of her toes, her powder blue and silver eyes gleaming with anticipation, but for what reasons could be so excited?

Almost in a reluctant manner Annette stood up to open the compartment door for her cousin, the only Gryffindor in their family of Eagles and Snakes, save for Annette. The Badger ignored the grumpy death glare that she received from Gilbert, who busied himself with lying on top of her copy of _The Daily Prophet,_ Annette was thankful she had remembered to use her quick drying ink, so she would not be afraid that Gilbert's health would be jeopardized.

"What is it Acantha?" Annette questioned, absentmindedly smoothing out the wrinkles in her yellow and black pattered hoodie.

Acantha only grinned wider and handed over an envelope to Annette. Annette wasted no time popping the seal off and releasing the letter from its bounds. The letter was from Lan, her brother, Quinn's wife of six months, there was no recipient's name on the envelope, which was possibly why it had been given to Acantha and not Annette, like it should have been. The parchment for the letter was a dusty pink with a fern green lined boarder and the ink was a lovely lavender that smelled sweetly of lilacs.

The Hufflepuff Sixth Year had to read over the letter twice before her mind could catch up with her eyes. Her sister-in-law was pregnant, in fact she was quite far along now that was six months, and she had sent the letter to announce that she would be having a baby boy in March. Annette plopped down on the seat and handed the letter over to Severus because as of now, she was stunned into silence, she was going to be an Aunt!

"Congrats, Annette." Severus said and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Before Acantha could remark on the joyous news, she was pulled away by her friends and fellow First Years, Magdalena, Brandy, and Heidi to go hunt down the Trolley Witch to buy cauldron cakes and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Annette swallowed thickly and put the letter back inside the envelope it had been incased in. "Being in a Pureblood family isn't as _joyous_ as other families make it out to be, Severus."

"I know it isn't." he replied, looking over at the homework he had to do over winter break, he did not feel like discussing his Blood Heritage with Annette at the moment. He knew what he was, a Half-Blood. One with a Muggle father and a Witch mother, truth be told he was slightly ashamed that he was not Pure, but he knew that he could make his mother proud of him at least. He drew his attention back to his agenda that all of his assignments carefully recorded. For Potions, it was an essay comparing and contrasting a Love Potion to Amortentia, including the ingredients that had to be used and the way the ingredients were transformed. Defense Against the Dark Arts was an essay on the differences between a Dementor and Boggart. Herbology was an essay on the different types of Dragon excrement and how the differing types of dung affected Magical plants. In Charms, they were still working on Spell Development and Wand Movements, and all Professor Flitwick wanted them to work on over break was continuing to flesh out their own unique spells on parchment, he wanted a diagram of the required wand movement, like a flick and swish for the Levitation Charm. Transfiguration was an essay on the difference between a M _orphamangus_ and Animagi, and finally for Study of Ancient Runes, they had find a Runic Poem and translate it into modern English.

He also wanted to speak with Lucius Malfoy over the holiday, he wanted to learn more about becoming a Death Eater. Severus wanted to learn more about the Dark Arts, wanted to learn how to control and manipulate them, not just learn how to defend himself against it. He wanted to learn from a mentor who was not afraid to push boundaries. He glanced over at Annette and away from his agenda, would she be ashamed of him if he became a Death Eater? Would she leave him if he decided to follow a Wizard who did not fear the consequences of what the Dark Arts could bring?

Severus gently tucked a stray copper lock of Annette's hair behind her ear and he felt his heart pound harder when her olive-green eyes met his ink black. She was beautiful, absolutely perfect in his eyes, he kissed her gently, and waited for her to set down her lined parchment notebook where she had been working on her essay for Herbology before he picked her up and held her in his lap.

"Why are you so worried about what your grandmother thinks about Blood Purity?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Does Lucius or any of your other Housemates know that you aren't a Pureblood?" Annette countered as she intertwined their fingers.

"No." he answered simply, they had never questioned him about it so he did not find a need to tell them, of course when he told Annette this, she let out a sigh of aggravation.

"My Grandmother has wanted to keep the family Pureblood for so long, she almost arranged a marriage for me with Sirius Black! Could you imagine me, marrying that git? Of course, once she found out he had been sorted into Gryffindor, the marriage arrangement was voided, thank Merlin's beard!"

"Lucius has had arranged marriage with Narcissa Black since they were in Second Year, and I do not think he minds all that much too be honest."

"Do they even love each other?" Annette questioned, feeling a sickening twist of sympathy in her gut for Narcissa Black.

Severus shrugged. "That doesn't matter."

"It matters to me! I would hate being married to a man I didn't love!" the Badger said mortified with the knowing fact that she had almost vey nearly been in Narcissa's shoes.

Severus kissed her once more and squished her against him until her ear was pressed against his bleach-stained slate grey hoodie, so she could hear his heart slamming in his chest. "My heart still beats because I have you in my life, I will never ever not love you."

Annette buried her face into the crook of his neck and kissed him softly. "I love you, Severus."

She could not help thinking about the night she had spent with Pandora and Jenna wrapping presents while they sat close to the fire on the rug in the Hufflepuff common room. Jenna would be going back to Westport, Mayo to spend time with her father and her stepmother, and her twin half-sisters, Eilís and Íde, and of course, her full blood little brother, Fechín. Pandora would be going back to Blackburn to spend time with her parents and her multitude of cousins due to her mother's four brothers and her father's two sisters. Annette could only hope that Jenna and Remus resolved their issues over the break and that nothing awful was going to happen. Of course, the girls had exchanged gifts the night they had been wrapping them. Annette had gotten Jenna a never-unraveling rainbow scarf from Gladrags Wizardwear and a variety of Pandora's favorite sweets from Honeydukes for the Ravenclaw. She had received in return a new set of quills from Pandora and a pair of pajamas with badgers going after honey hives decorating both the pants and the top of the button-down nightwear. Annette would be spending time at Severus' home over Christmas Eve, since both of her parents had to work double shifts and she did not have any idea where her brother Quinn was now and whether or not he was dead or alive. Lan would be going to Mijiazhuang via portkey to visit her grandparents her aunts, uncles, and cousins. The Hufflepuff Sixth Year should have been used to being alone on Holidays, but it still felt like a punch to the gut every single year.

While she was over at the Snape house she would be tackling her mound of homework alongside Severus and hopefully they would also get have sex, hopefully more than once. Hogwarts was not exactly the most private of places, no matter how many spells one would cast. Severus would be spending New Year's with her and her family, and then they would be back on the train to Hogwarts on Friday, January second to start Spring Term. Annette was not looking forward to spending so much of her holiday on homework, she especially did not feel like working her essay for Care of Magical Creatures about the Ministry of Magic's classification of Beasts and why it was so important, and then she had to write another essay for Professor Kettleburn on the differences between Pixies and Fairies. The second essay was for a scholarship to go the States next summer to find out if the Magical beings also lurked among the lands of the United States of America, she would also have to report her findings every two weeks to Professor Kettleburn, if her findings were not fruitful it would be a wasted trip because then she would not receive any credits for her journey and it would all be a waste.

The Hogwarts Express chugged to a grinding halt at King's Cross station, Annette put Gilbert back into his carrier, even though he was giving her the stick eye. She grabbed her messenger bag that was loaded with her homework and needed textbooks and her duffle bag that was packed with enough clothes and the wrapped gifts. Severus grabbed her hand and they left the train, Annette quickly hugged her cousin, Acantha, before the First Year bounded off where her brother, Meade, and her sister, Willow, were waiting for her alongside her parents. Annette could not help but notice that earlier Acantha had been chatting with Barty Crouch Junior, a Third Year Slytherin. Annette wanted to talk to Acantha about her over-the-moon feelings she had for the Snake would probably only end in devastation and a shattered heart.

Annette was so distracted by her own thoughts, that she was not dragged back into reality until she was embraced by Eileen Snape, the older Witch's sister, Calanthia was holding Desdemona in her arms, which Severus happily took the one month old baby girl and kissed her gently on the forehead, he had handed her back to his mother when she began to fuss.

The Badger smiled softly at her beloved Snake, as he took her hand. She just had to remember that would not be alone for the holidays anymore, and that made her heart ache a little less.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: there is a slight trickle of a lime in this chapter song that Eileen sings at the end is called O Waly Waly. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 19

When they arrived at Spinner's End, Severus was glad to be out of the cramped backseat of his mother's station wagon. He and Annette had been separated because of Desdemona's car seat being in between them. The one month old had slept the entire ride home, her tiny right hand clamped tightly around one of her big brother's fingers, of course when his mother stopped the car and parked in front of their tiny three-bedroom house, Desdemona awoke, at first, she was bleary eyed and not fully awake, but when realized that their mother was removing her from her car seat and her grip had fallen from around Severus' finger, she wailed like a banshee. Severus helped Annette to get Gilbert and the carrier he was in, out from the floor from where it was wedged in between the back of the front seat and Severus' feet.

Annette released the Half-Kneazle from his traveling "prison" and the cat bounded into the house, Margaret was in the open doorway wearing a wool sweater and overalls, her reddish blond hair tied back in a single braid down her back, her feet bare. The nine-year-old Witch's crystal blue eyes lit up when Gilbert wound around her legs to get inside and up the stairs. Margaret was about to step into the snow when her mother's voice rose above the wind that was busy stirring snowflakes around.

"Margaret Cora O'Rin, don't you dare take another step!"

She flinched when her mother announced her middle name to the entire street and she stepped fully back inside, leaving the door open for Severus and Annette as they entered with their luggage.

The Snape house smelt like Christmas. The scent of gingerbread was deep in the air along with the pine from the tree that was nestled in the corner decorated with strings of popcorn, and other homemade ornaments made from clay, or beads, and even popsicle sticks. Annette let out a sigh of relief as her messenger bag sagged off her shoulder and beside Severus' own. Both of their bags now close to the start of the stairs.

Severus tried to ignore the blaring noise from the Christmas movie, _The Year Without a Santa Claus_ that was playing on the television in the living room. His twelve-year-old cousin, Leopold, who was in his second year at Durmstrang Institute. The Slytherin did his best to ignore the slur that came from Leopold's mouth, as he read _Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming_ , "We have a Mudblood in our Divination class that claims that she can see-"

Eileen Snape stopped her nephew short, her crystal blue eyes now a stony glare as she stirred cookie batter in a bowl while Margaret stood on stool using a cookie cutter to shape dough into snowmen and Christmas trees, now both Leopold's mother and sister were staring at him with open-gaped mouths. "We do not use that word in this house, Leopold."

The Second Year Durmstrang Institute student snapped his mouth closed for several awkward moments, before he dared to open it again. "Sorry, Aunt Eileen. I meant to say with a Muggle-Born at my school, who _claims_ to have the sight. You know, like she can read tea leaves and see into a crystal ball."

"She might, you never know." Calanthia remarked while she helped Margaret to put the cookie-cutter cookies into the oven.

"He has a crush on her too!" Leopold's little sister announced as she mixed light green dye into a bowl of frosting.

"I am not sweet on Loretta!" the Second Year Durmstrang student retorted with a beet red face.

"Let's go somewhere less...chaotic, Annette." Severus said as he took her hand in his own, Annette could only nod as she grabbed her luggage from the floor.

They had traveled upstairs to the quiet of his bedroom, or at least how quiet it could be with a shut door, Desdemona's slightly muffled cries of hunger could be heard through the bedroom wall. Which were somewhat drowned out by Eileen running up the steps and announcing that she was there and that everything was going to be alright. Desdemona's bawling stopped and Annette tried not to let out a sigh of relief as she laid back on the bed. The cover was a pitch black and the sheets and pillowcases were a navy blue and light sky blue checkered patterned stretched across the queen-sized bed.

Gilbert had already taken refuge on the pillow that Annette would be sleeping on for the next nine days, she was just about to close her olive colored eyes, hoping for a nap, when Severus gently pulled her up to her feet, she could not help being reluctant. "But...Severus…. a _lur...pui de somn_...would be really nice right now."

"A what?" Severus quirked an eyebrow as he led her down the upstairs hallway.

"A nap, I need a nap, Severus." Annette said as she stifled back a yawn with her free hand.

"We will. I want to show you something first." He opened a door that was at the end of the hall, past the bathroom and past the crawlspace door that had been magically enhanced into a guest bedroom.

The door protested with a rather loud squeak and dust flew out like snow in a harsh blizzard. Severus pulled up his t-shirt to cover his mouth, Annette coughed and sneezed several times before the awakened dust finally settled. Wedged in the magically enlarged closet was a Spinet piano. Severus pulled out the bench and dusted the seat off and the keys with the sleeve of his shirt before he sat down and invited Annette to sit down beside him. She plopped down and rested her head on his shoulder.

He slowly began to play _Clair de Lune._ It was choppy at first, but once his fingers and brain remembered the notes, he began to play more easily and more professionally. Annette watched his fingers move, mesmerized. When he finished with the piece, it took her a moment to collect her thoughts.

Severus kissed her gently on the mouth, the echo of the piano keys dying in the air of the hallway as the sound floated out of the opened door. "I never knew you could play…."

"It's not exactly something I would announce to the world, Mum had me take them from the old lady down the street, Ms. Schneider, I started when I was eight. I stopped going to lessons when I started at Hogwarts, but sometimes when I had spare moments, I would sneak into the Muggle Music classroom and play on the grand piano in there. How many languages are you able to speak fluently?"

"I can speak English, obviously, Romanian, Norwegian, and some German. But when I speak German it's more like a tourist." Annette replied, they left the cramped space.

Now they lay together on the Slytherin's bed, the Hufflepuff now in his ratty AC/DC t-shirt, that was long enough to nearly reach her knees, she made sure to put on a pair of black and yellow plaid pajama bottoms too. Perhaps she was doing it to keep Severus from getting ideas of the sexual kind. But if that was she was doing it, it had not stopped him from thinking such thoughts, not after that show of her braless when she had been changing out of her Muggle clothes and into his shirt, "borrowing it" was what she claimed, but he knew he would not get it back and truth be told, he did not mind in the least if she did end up keeping it. Annette was almost asleep, her head on his chest as his heart thumped in her ear.

"I would never be able to learn the piano. All those musical notes looked like alphabet soup. Now my brother Quinn, he is definitely an artist. He can sketch people's faces with impeccable detail, and you should see the paintings he used to do of my garden!" the pride that she felt for her brother faded from her face and eyes and turned into sadness, fear, and worry. "I wish he wouldn't have joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as a Hit Wizard. Why couldn't he just become a sketch artist? I mean, that's a nice safe job, Mum probably wouldn't have to fret so much, if Quinn was a just sketching faces. Then again, Dad is part of the Patrol and there is never a guarantee that he won't end up in Saint Mungo's."

"But I think it's his pride that is getting in the way of him doing something that he truly loves. Or rather his desire to be someone that Dad can be proud of." Annette sighed and coiled her fingers into the soft fabric of Severus' hoodie.

"I think that is something that everybody strives for, to be someone that their parents can be proud of. I...want my mother to be proud of me, for her to see that the sacrifices that she made over the years aren't for nothing." Severus said, preening his fingers through his girlfriend's copper penny locks.

Annette did fall asleep and soon after, so did the Snake. They slept soundly with Gilbert wedged in between them. They only woke up when Eileen knocked on the door asking for Severus to set the table because dinner would be ready soon.

The stairs protested in squeaks and groans as Annette and Severus entered the kitchen. Severus set the table with horridly jumpsuit orange and yellow flower patterned cloth placemats. He then set out what his mother claimed was the "good" silverware and the "good" plates and glasses. Annette helped Eileen serve the beef casserole, the green beans that came from a can, and the freshly baked dinner rolls.

They sat around the dinner table eating dinner in almost dead silence, save for the droning of _Open All Hours_ on the television. It was not until Margaret asked a question that left Annette feeling slightly guilt ridden and Calanthia ashamed of her daughter's rather abrupt manner that the silence was finally broken.

"Why aren't you celebrating Christmas with your own family?" Margaret said it so bluntly that the Hufflepuff was not sure what to say at first.

"Mum, Dad, and my brother, Quinn are all working. My sister-in-law is in China visiting her relatives." Annette said rather quietly as she stabbed her fork into two green beans and stuffed them in her mouth.

Annette scrubbed dishes clean with a ratty sponge and Severus stood alongside her, it was the least she could do after Eileen had made dinner and was allowing her to stay with them until her parents could stop working for a couple of the days, and enjoy the holiday break. Severus rinsed and put them on the drying rack, and the wet silverware went into a cup-like holder that was attached to the side.

Severus rinsed soap suds from the plate that Margaret had used while Annette scrubbed viciously at the dish that the beef casserole had been baked in. He was worried about whether or not Lucius would vouch for him to become a part of the Dark Lord's armada of Death Eaters. Fellow Wizards and Witches that were not afraid of the Dark Arts or the consequences, fellow Witches and Wizards that wanted the world to be rid of Muggleborns and Half-Bloods, and to be simply Purebloods. If Lucius did not vouch about his self-proclaimed Pure-Blood stature, then Severus would lose his chance to learn from a true Master of the Dark Arts.

Severus would be meeting with Lucius tomorrow to discuss the ins and outs of becoming a Death Eater, but for now Severus dried his wet hands onto a dish towel hanging from the handlebar on the stove. He wanted to finish his translation of the Runic poem, _Juliana_ by the mysterious author, Cynewulf for his Study of Ancient Runes class. He made himself comfortable on the floor of his bedroom beside Annette, the Hufflepuff already hard at work her essay for Care of Magical Creatures about the Ministry of Magic's classification of Beasts and the importance of each classification. His mother had sent him up with tray that had a plate of peanut butter balls, snickerdoodles, and peanut butter blossoms on it and two mugs of homemade hot cocoa with mini marshmallows.

After they were full of cookies and hot chocolate and they had finished their separate essays and had completed their Transfiguration essay on the difference between a Morphamangus and Animagi, Severus made his way into the bathroom with Annette's hand in his own as they tried their best to be as quiet as possible. His mother and Aunt had taken his cousins and his little sister out go night sledding and make snowmen in the park that was close to where the Evans family lived.

Hot water rained down on them as they entered the shower-tub together, their clothes scattered on the floor and the sliding glass door shut tightly. Annette took Severus manhood within her own hands and pleasured him until he was spent, the aftermath covered her chest and breasts, while she worked herself to a frenzy and made herself climax, feeling slightly ashamed that Desdemona's bath toys had to be witness to their teenage hornyness.

Severus scrubbed his girlfriend clean with a hot washcloth and body wash that smelled of peaches. Annette returned the favor of course, and once they were both clean, Annette sat on top of the closed toilet lid brushing her hair out, while drying it at the same time with the hot air that came from the Muggle invention known as a hair dryer.

She was once again wearing Severus' AC/DC and Hufflepuff colored pajama bottoms. Severus wore an old shirt of his father's and a pair of his own grey sweatpants. He had already sent their towels down the laundry shoot, and was about to head downstairs to put a load of dirty clothes into the washer, when Annette stopped him, the blow dryer now silent and lying on the bathroom sink counter.

"Will you show me how they do laundry in the Muggle world?" her olive hazel eyes were bright with curiosity.

"Yes, if you really want to learn." he found doing laundry such a mundane task but to Annette it was if she was stepping into an entirely different world. There was electricity here and complex machines that did what magic could accomplish in moments with the wave of a wand.

Once there was a load of laundry in both the washer and dryer and Annette had gotten to be the one to sort it all, put it in the right machine, and got to press the proper buttons and turn the knobs, the pair headed back to the bathroom to brush their teeth, just as Severus' family returned, their noses and cheeks red from the cold.

As Severus lay in bed with Annette asleep beside him, his arm wrapped her and his chin resting against her head, he was able to enjoy the muffled singing of his mother, while she rocked Desdemona to sleep. The lullaby was one he had not heard since was a toddler:

 _The water is wide_

 _I cannot get o'er_

 _And neither have I wings to fly_

 _Oh, go and get me some little boat_

 _And both shall row, my love and I_

 _Where love is planted, O, there it grows_

 _It buds and blossoms, like some rose_

 _It has a sweet and pleasant smell_

 _No flower on earth, can it excel…_

He joined his girlfriend in dreaming, just as his mother shut the door to his sister's room with a soft click behind her, the soft groaning of the steps echoing after her as she made her way to her own bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** **I do not own HP, just any OCs and some of the plot. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **-MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)**

Chapter 20

The tea had grown cold long ago, he had watched the steam fade away in white wisps from the Earl Grey Cream liquid while it was in his hands in a blue and white china cup. A House Elf lead him to where he was to wait for Lucius in the drawing room. It had soft forest green rugs that decorated the polished hardwood floors and expensive looking paintings adorned the walls. Severus sat on the couch taking in the estate that was Malfoy Manor, he would never own such a grand house, and he knew it. There were reasons why he did not invite Lucius over to his patchwork house in Spinner's End, he was still deeply ashamed of his blood heritage, it did not matter how much he tried to hide it, or that his Muggle father was buried six feet under. The truth was still there, being buried among the spider web of lies that Severus had weaved.

Before he had left his house on Spinner's End, he had been sitting on the floor of his bedroom with Annette, the album Equinox by the rock band Styx playing softly from the record player, the song _Mother Dear_ killing the silence that had cocooned within. He was supposed be working on an essay comparing and contrasting a Love Potion to Amortentia, including the ingredients that had to be used and the way the ingredients were transformed for Professor Slughorn, but he found himself by his Badger girlfriend. She was hunched over a sketchpad working on a diagram of the body differences between a Pixie and a Fairy. Her nimble fingers now stained with ink, ink smears were in her copper locks now, because the strands that were longer were just too short to fit in a ponytail holder and kept drifting in front of her eyes. Annette's eyes were lit with passion for what she was doing and she kept muttering to herself and having to stretch her body forward just to check the book that Annette had open to a chapter about a certain type of Fae-Kind known as a Siog.

The Hufflepuff also had several lined parchment notebooks open with words such as _aos sí, raths, and lios._ All of these words were outlined and written in red ink with definitions beside them.

Aos si: is the Irish term for a supernatural race in Irish mythology and Scottish mythology (usually spelled Sìth, however pronounced the same), comparable to the fairies or elves. They are said to live underground in fairy mounds, across the western sea, or in an invisible world that coexists with the world of humans.

Raths: Fairy forts (also known as _raths_ from the Irish, referring to an earthen mound) are the remains of _lios_ (ringforts), hillforts or other circular dwellings in Ireland. From (possibly) late Iron Age to early Christian times, the island's occupants built circular structures with earth banks or ditches. These were sometimes topped with wooden palisades, and wooden framed buildings. As the dwellings were not durable, in many cases only vague circular marks remain in the landscape.

 _Lios:_ Ringforts, ring forts or ring fortresses are circular fortified settlements that were mostly built during the Early Middle Ages up to about the year 1000. They are found in Northern Europe, especially in Ireland. There are also many in South Wales and in Cornwall, where they are called rounds. Ringforts come in many sizes and may be made of stone or earth. Earthen ringforts would have been marked by a circular rampart (a bank and ditch), often with a

stake wall. Both stone and earthen ringforts would generally have had at least one building inside.

Annette glanced up from her diagram of a Pixie to see Severus looking at her with love gleaming in his black orbs. She was nearly six pages in with her essay, not including all her citations and the reference page that was to be added at the end. They were going to work on their Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, _Comparing and Contrasting the Differences Between a Boggart and a Dementor_ together after dinner. But this dinner was going to be different, this time it was going to be at Severus' father's parents' house with his Aunt Tilly, Uncle Jacob, and their sons, Adam (Who was ten) and Benjamin (Who was four). They were all Muggles, which meant no talking about Hogwarts or Magic of any kind.

"Shouldn't you be working on your Potions essay?" she asked, her quill now lifted away from the Pixie's unfinished dragonfly wings.

"I should be, but you are such a distraction." Severus teased, he stood up and kissed her forehead. "I need to get ready to go see Lucius…."

"You're abandoning me to go see your friend, what I'm supposed to do when your Muggle relatives show up?" Annette pulled him back to her level by tugging on the fabric of his zipup hoodie.

"You'll be fine, I promise. Just remember, no mentioning Magic, or Hogwarts." Severus moved to his closet and changed into a pair of simple everyday black robes.

"I'll play mute until get you back." Annette's olive green eyes were once again drawn back to her sketch of the Pixie's dragonfly wings, which in Severus' eyes looked like pieces of broken glass put back together clumsily with glue.

Severus smirked in amusement and wrapped his fingers underneath Annette's chin, once again dragging her away from her work, he cupped her face with his own hands and kissed her lovingly. "I will be back before they get here."

"Please come back in one piece!" Annette called after him.

He gently knocked on his sister's bedroom door and opened it when a muffled 'Come in' could be heard from his mother, who was currently breastfeeding his sister lunch in a rocking chair that had pulled to sit a stream of grey sunlight.

"I'm off to see, Lucius, Mum. I'll come back before dinner."

"Alright, use the floo powder that is on the mantle in the matchbox." his mother said, her watery blue eyes not being drawn away from Desdemona's own.

Just as Severus was gathering a handful of floo powder from the matchbox on the mantle above the fireplace, he found himself nearly knocked off of his feet by a distraught and yowling Gilbert. The half-Kneazle looked absolutely miserable as he struggled to remove the sunflower baby bonnet from off of his head. Severus bent down and undid the crude knot, his cousin, Margaret could be heard rushing down the stairs with a blue doll's dress in her hand. She stopped short of scooping up Annette's feline, who hissed and growled at her. Gilbert then made his way up the stairs,

Margaret sighed when she saw the scowl of disapproval on her older cousin's face. "You are two years away from going off to school and you torturing an innocent animal?" Severus' voice was stern when he spoke, and almost cold.

"It was just a bit of fun...Sevvy…" Margaret tried to justify her actions, but only felt guilt clawing at her. "I'll go finish reading _Ramona the Brave_ , after I apologize to Gilbert and Annette."

Severus nodded his approval and waited until Margaret was upstairs before he stepped into the fireplace with his handful of floo powder. "Malfoy Manor!"

Now here he sat, the Death Eater to be with cold tea in his hands. His robes and self free of any soot or ash thanks to the House Elves that the Malfoys owned. A young House Elf by name of Dobby came over and reheated his tea for him with a touch of his fingertips.

Severus finally drank some of tea, a rather long sip to calm his nerves. He did not understand why he was so nervous, he had met Lucius here plenty of times. But they had never discussed the twenty-one-year old's Dark Mark or how he had joined Lord Voldemort's legion. He also knew with a slight sickness in his heart that Lucius Malfoy had the idea that "Purebloods were the best and superior to anyone who was less than pure' driven into his heart and mind, by his father, Abraxas.

Lucius Malfoy entered the drawing room just as the House Elf, Dobby, scampered from the room to get Severus a second cup of tea. His white-blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, he wore black robes that were buttoned closed with silver knobs. As he sat in the chair across from Severus, his gray eyes shined with slight pride and maybe a hint of superiority.

Dobby waddled back in with a rather large silver tray, mounted on it was a teapot and a pair of cups and saucers, there was even two slices of Apple-rosemary coffee cake. Lucius smirked slightly at the pie as the young house elf set down the tray on the coffee table and then stood in the corner as silent as a shadow.

"Mother is experimenting with baking again." he mused and then stabbed a piece of his pie with his fork and popped it into his mouth. Once he swallowed it and sipped some tea, he found Severus to be staring into his own cup of once again steaming tea. "But you did not come here to discuss bake goods." When Lucius set his plate down with the pie half-finished, the sleeve of his robe lifted slightly to reveal the burned mark of the Dark Lord. A skull with a protruding from its mouth, the snake was wound in and out of itself, in a figure eight pattern. The snake's mouth was open wide to reveal fangs.

To Severus, it looked like a Muggle tattoo. But he knew from the letters that he and Lucius exchanged, that the Mark was indeed burned into one's arm by the Dark Lord himself. He took a long draw from his teacup before he could bring himself to ask, but he instead he found his bravery faltering as he asked. "When will you and Narcissa be wed?"

Lucius smiled ever so slightly, "Next year. I would like you to be my best man, Severus."

The Slytherin looked at the former with shocked eyes, "If you are certain, then of course, I shall be your best man."

"About you becoming a Death Eater…" Lucius paused and took another forkful of the pie. "Are you certain of this? Have you thought this all the way through?"

Severus could not help feeling slightly embarrassed of Lucius concern for him. No, embarrassed was the wrong word, Lucius was to him what Severus thought having an elder brother would feel and be like.

Severus brushed a strand of his hair from his in front of his face and tucked it behind his ear. "Of course, I have thought this through. I wish to learn to Master the Dark Arts, not just how to defend against them." his voice came out firm and without any fear.

"I shall speak to the Dark Lord on your behalf." Lucius said, standing to clasp Severus hand and pull him into a slightly awkward hug. "But be warned, Severus. He shall want to test your worth and loyalty. Do not fail his test, or it will likely end up leading to your death."

Severus nodded and stepped in front of the fireplace, he took some of the floo powder that was inside a silver box with the Malfoy family crest on the front of it. He hesitantly took a handful and turned to look at Lucius as he stepped into the fireplace.

"Bring that Hufflepuff girl, you are so madly in love with, the next time you come to visit."

Severus nodded and released the floo powder from his grasp, he said home just as the clock on the mantle chimed five o'clock. Green flames surrounded him and in moments, he was home, covered in soot and ash, but home.

Severus could not wait until he finally turned seventeen and could magic the grime away. Eileen turned from where she was in the kitchen and let out a sigh as she paused in tossing the caesar salad she had prepared.

"Shower and change, they will be here in thirty minutes." she demanded and scolded, with just a tease of a smile.

Severus bounded up the stairs, hearing his mother swear after him because now he was tracking firewood cremation all over the house. He stepped into his bedroom to find Annette sliding her finished Pixies and Fairies essay into a folder, a thick ten pages of lined parchment paper front to back. She glanced up at him and laughed at his appearance.

"You look like a chimney sweep!"

He was about to take out clean clothes. Annette sighed, "Let me, let me do it. You'll just get ash all over everything."

Severus smirked and kissed her on the mouth, leaving smudge marks of ash from his fingers onto her cheeks. "I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** **This sequel is only going to be twenty-eight chapters long, hopefully I will have it finished before Thanksgiving. I'm making the chapters as long as I am able, to make up for the fact that is going to be twelve chapters shorter than its predecessor, Beneath the Exterior.** **Please leave a review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 21

It was in her own shame that the night that Severus' Muggle family members had come over to exchange gifts and enjoy each other's company, Annette found herself unable to gather any bravery to meet and greet with Severus' Non-Magical relatives. Instead Annette had feigned a headache and had instead worked on Defense Against the Dark Arts essay assignment. She did want to embarrass her boyfriend or accidently expose the Magical World, with left her with only one quick solution to lie and hide. Even though it had not been a total lie, the Defense Against the Dark Arts essay had begun to give her migraine, she had been struggling with the diagrams. Severus had not seemed angry with her, only concerned and had brought her a Muggle pill called Tylenol PM and a large glass of water, along with a dinner plate piled with ham and mashed potatoes.

When the Slytherin had come up after opening gifts with his father's sister's children, he came in to check on Annette, only to find her fast asleep. the plate scraped clean of the food that had once been there, the glass of water empty, and the pill gone. Her _Dementors/Boggarts compare and contrast_ essay on the floor, eight pages of lined parchment in a neat stack by the books she had borrowed for her out of textbook sources. He bent down and packed away in her essay in the folder that it belonged too, and also put the books away into her travel bag as well. He brushed the hair away from his girlfriend's face and gently shook her shoulder to wake her.

He helped her to change out of her day Muggle clothes and into pajamas, she crawled back into his bed afterward and buried herself under the covers. He stayed awake awhile longer and finished his Potions essay on comparing and contrasting a Love Potion to Amortentia for Professor Slughorn. He did not fall asleep until he had double-checked his Potions homework for any spelling or grammar errors.

They spent three more days with Severus' mother, baby sister, Aunt Calanthia, and cousins. Annette and Severus had snowball fights with Margaret and Leopold in the park that was in close to both Spinner's End and Cokeworth. In fact, this park was the very same park where Severus had met Lily Evans and her awful snobbish Muggle sister, Petunia. But he wanted to make new memories in this park, which was why he did not mind the snowball fight, or making snow angels with his girlfriend. He and Annette even made a rather crooked snowman with pebbles for eyes and the smile. For the nose, Annette had found a potato with eyes growing out of it in the far back corner of the pantry, alone, and forgotten. The potato was as hard as rock. She jammed it into the center of its face, right below its crooked and uneven smile.

The snowman's nose earned her snorted giggles of approval from Leopold and Margaret because it looked as if the snowman had a nose full of boogers or worms. Severus could not wait to spend New Years' with Annette and her family. A house maintained by magic instead of electricity. A house away from the poverty that had plagued him for so long. Severus was glad that he would inherit his father's place at the textile factory.

Before the Hufflepuff and Slytherin used to the Floo Network to get to Annette's family home, Eileen hugged her son close to her and Desdemona patted her chubby hand against her brother's cheek. Severus kissed them both goodbye on the cheek, and stood with Annette inside the fireplace with a handful of powder from the matchbox that rested on the mantle.

The Negrescu House was silent and empty as Annette and Severus stepped out of the fireplace and into the living room. The Hufflepuff let Gilbert out of his carrier and the Half-Kneazle bounded off into the fenced in garden. Annette almost took out her wand to send their luggage upstairs to her room, but she stopped herself and tucked her wand back into her bittersweet orange robe sleeve.

"Just eighty-three more days." she muttered to herself and loaded some logs into her arms to start up the woodstove so she could take out her mother's bean paste with smoked meat dinner that was in the ice box. While Severus brought their luggage upstairs to her room.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Severus sit down at the kitchen table, while she struck a match and waited for the stove to be hot enough so she could reheat their dinner. Annette had missed her mother's Romanian cooking, that her father's mother, Grandma Sarai had taught to both Delora and Aunt Edwina. Now Annette was being taught by Grandma Sarai as well.

"Mum also made fried dough with sweet cheese for dessert."

Severus raised an eyebrow, as he dugout his unfinished _Dementors/Boggarts compare and contrast_ essay for Professor Utkin. They also had to include hand drawn diagrams of the difference in shape and form, four outside of the classroom textbook references, and the spells that were used to defend against a Boggart and a Dementor. Severus already had all the references and the essay written all he had to do now were the diagrams.

Fried dough with sweet cheese? To Severus Snape, cheese was not a part of dessert unless it was in his mother's homemade cheesecake (as cream cheese) with chocolate chip and peanut butter cookie dough. Not that Severus was going to deny himself the chance to try any new types of food. The bean paste and smoked meat was starting to soak the kitchen air in its delicious aroma. Severus tried his best to ignore the snarling of his stomach, a quick lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches before they used the floo network, did not make a satisfying meal.

Annette already had her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay finished, and was done with her essay for Charms involving Spell Development and Wand Movements for their own unique spell. In Annette's own panic, the night that she and Jenna had been hunted down by Remus Lupin in Werewolf form, she had already invented a spell, it out of fear of death and sheer panic, but it was a spell of her own invention nonetheless.

 _Radix anguis_ , the English translation being 'snakeroot'. It turned the grass and the roots of trees into behaving like snakes and ensnaring the body of the enemy of the caster in order to give them time to escape. She still needed to flesh out the wand movement, but at least she had something.

Severus finished his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay and glanced over at Annette, who was busy digging out her books for their Herbology essay about the different types of Dragon excrement and how the differing types of dung affected Magical plants. "Are you nervous about your duel with Lily?"

Annette paused in writing the opening paragraph of her essay, she had decided to start with smallest of the Dragons, the Peruvian Vipertooth, to the largest of the scaled beasts the Ukrainian Ironbelly. "...I wasn't until you mentioned it…"

The Hufflepuff had completely forgotten about the fact that Professor Utkin had assigned them dueling partners for the beginning of the Spring term. She already Quidditch practice: Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. When was she supposed to have time to practice casting spells and defensive maneuvers on top of all the homework that they were being assigned?

And just thinking about having to duel her boyfriend's first ever love made her feel sick to stomach. Lily Evans with her red hair and green eyes, it seemed that most of the time she was far too perfect. It was as if the Muggle-Born Witch did not have any faults at all. How was Annette supposed to win against someone who wanted to become an Aurora? All Annette wanted to do with her life was to become an expert on Fae kind, it was the mysterious nature of the _sióga_ that intrigued her to become an expert on the only creatures that had not been snatched up and claimed by any other Magizoologist. Besides there were so many different species of Fae kind, that she could not possibly run out of research or papers to be published.

But thinking back on the dueling practice that would be needed, Annette realized that she had one slight advantage over Lily. She had grown up with Magic and her father had made sure that could fight even without the use of a wand or spells. If Lily used _Expelliarmus_ on her, could Annette use wandless magic and combine it with the fighting styles that her father had taught her? But what would be easier to use Hung Ga or Western Boxing? Of course, she would never ever hit Lily, but would wandless magic even be allowed? If they were supposed to practicing for real-life situations the attacker was not going to wait for their victim to _accio_ their wand back into their hand.

Annette would bring this up in class to Professor Utkin once Spring term started on January third, which would be a Monday. If Professor Utkin wanted them to learn how to duel, then surely, she would want them to be able to handle any situations they would face.

Annette nervously rubbed her fingers along the silver Diricawl charm, pulling the charm along the silver chain. Severus had gotten it for her as a Christmas present, she loved the gift so much. She hesitantly looked up from her Herbology homework, having just started writing about how Hungarian Horntail's body waste affected the growth of the Devil's Snare. The Slytherin stood up and maneuvered his way around the kitchen, searching for spoons and bowls. It took him several tries to find everything, but he was able to ladle two rather large bowls brimming with bean paste and smoked meat.

He waited until Annette finished her page regarding Hungarian Horntails and Devil's Snare, before he snatched away the already three-page essay and put it along his own homework that had placed on the counter. The Hufflepuff stared at the Slytherin with an open gaped mouth.

"But...I...was…" she struggled to form words because she still could not believe that her boyfriend had taken away her essay.

"We still have five more days. You need to eat." he set down the bowl in front of her and a spoon.

Her stomach growled loud in response and Severus only smirked. Annette let out a sigh and smiled softly. "You're right, cheers."

After their dinner and the dishes were soaking in the sink, with the pan still simmering on low heat, so her parents would not have to worry about thawing it once they got home from their respectable jobs. They were now cuddled on the couch in the living room, a heated Quidditch match between the Wollongong Warriors and the Fitchburg Finches being played on the radio that was in front of them on the coffee table.

Severus read the Christmas present that Annette had gotten him, the book was _The Book of Three_ , the first in The Chronicles of Prydain series by the author, Lloyd Alexander. It made him happy that Annette actually listened to him when he said that he was running out of books to read that were not for classes or the homework that they were assigned.

"Oh, come ref! Get your head out of your ass, that's total bullshit!" Annette yelled at the black radio, seething at the referee's penalty call for one of the Beaters on the Wollongong Warriors team for catching their boot and hooking onto the Seeker of the Fitchburg Finches uniform cloak.

Severus laughed and Annette glared at him, from where she had her head laying on his stomach. "What's so funny?"

"You cursing up a storm when you can't even see what is happening." he replied gently ruffling her hair affectionately.

"I wish we could watch the games on a telly." Annette sighed, commercials coming over the radio for a new Doxy spray.

Flames in the fireplace roared to life as Baxter Negrescu emerged, his bitter dark chocolate hair was tied back into a low ponytail and his hazel eyes were filled with exhaustion. "Nettie." he grinned as Annette launched herself into her father's open arms for a bear hug. "You eat already, lamb?" he asked his daughter as he set her down, and smiled softly at Severus Snape in greeting.

"Yes, Daddy. It's still warm on the stove." Annette plopped back down the couch, while her father hung his cloak on the coat rack that was close to the fireplace. He even hung up his badge that was attached to wand holster.

Moments later he re-emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of bean paste and smoked meat with a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand. He sat down in his recliner and removed his work boots, before popping open his bottle of fire whiskey and setting it down on the table next to recliner.

"Classes going well for you, Severus?" Baxter asked as the Quidditch match resumed on the radio announcing that the score was two hundred and eighty to one hundred and forty-six, with the Fitchburg Finches in the lead.

The Slytherin nodded and placed the badger and beehives bookmark that Annette handed to him from her messenger bag into the page he had left off on. "Very well." he was not sure what else to say and glanced over at Annette for help.

"Daddy, have you anything from Quinn?" her face was filled with hope, she intertwined her fingers with Severus' own, she was terrified it would be the worst news possible.

Baxter's face grew dark. His voice came out etched with warning, "Nettie…."

"Daddy, I haven't gotten any word from him since the start of the school year! Please!" hearing Annette beg made Severus' heart drop to his stomach.

"He is a Hit Wizard, Nettie, he never should have contacted you in first place." Baxter replied coldly and took a long drink from his bottle of fire whiskey.

"Don't give me that 'no news is good news' bullshit, Daddy…." Annette let out a sigh of remorse, she knew he was not going to say anymore. "Is Mum coming home soon?"

Just as the question left her mouth, the fireplace roared to life again. Delora Negrescu stepped out and until the carpeting. Her copper locks were plaited back into a braid that went down to her tailbone, her smoky topaz eyes glistened with exhaustion, but also happiness to see her daughter and her boyfriend. She hastily brushed off any lint or other obscure

"Nettie." she embraced her daughter into a hug, and then to Severus' own shock when he stood to shake her hand, she pulled him into a hug as well. "I am so glad the two of you are alright."

"Mum…" Annette let out a sigh, she knew her mother was not only talking about the Werewolf attack she and Jenna had been through, but also the Wizarding War.

How long would Voldemort plague the magical world with his need for Blood Purity? How many more people, Muggle, Wizard, and Witch had to die before he was satisfied? Annette shuddered at the thought of Severus' joining his ranks. Would she be able to stay by his side? Would Severus be willing to kill in Lord Voldemort's name?

Later that night after a dessert of fried dough with sweet cheese, Annette lay beside Severus. They were both nude, her mother and father had been kind of enough to cast _Silencio_ around her room and door. Her mother had even left a sealed package of condoms in her nightstand drawer. Seeing this had made her cheeks burn red, it was humiliating that her parents knew that she and Severus were having sex.

Annette could not bring herself to even play with Severus' manhood. Instead she lay with her head on his chest and one of legs draped across his own. "Severus, promise me, you won't become consumed with Darkness when you become a Death Eater...please?" tears fell from her eyes onto the skin of chest.

Severus only remained silent and pressed a kiss to her copper locks. He could not force himself to make a promise he was afraid he would not be able to keep.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you for patience. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)**

Chapter 22

A loud crash from the kitchen shook the entire house, Annette bolted upright first and untangled herself from Severus as she struggled to find the oil lamp in the dark. The hiss of fire engulfing the head of a match could be heard, and the match brought them brief light as Annette finally got the lamp to life, and they were no longer in the dark.

"Damn it." the Hufflepuff sighed in frustration, realizing that the two of them had indeed fallen asleep naked. She yanked on Severus' AC/DC t-shirt and pair of pajama bottoms. She didn't wait for Severus to get dressed, but left the silence of her own bedroom, taking the lamp with her.

Annette had the lamp in one hand and her wand in other, she waited impatiently in the hall for Severus. There was safety in numbers, and maybe the Ministry of Magic would go easy on Severus since it was ten days until he became of Age. When they entered the kitchen, the oil lamps were already lit.

The oil lamp in Annette's hand nearly fell out of it, a scream was caught in her throat. The brown and white tiles of the kitchen were covered in a dark red liquid. Annette struggled to get close to her father, her bare feet slipping in the blood that pooled from where half of his Magical Law Enforcement cloak was missing and so was part of his ribcage.

"Daddy...Severus...we need Dittany, there should be some in the medicine cabinet in the lavatory." Annette struggled to keep herself from shaking in fear and panic. "It'll be okay, Daddy…" the Hufflepuff tried not look at her father's wound, not only were the skin and muscle layer missing, so was part of the bones of his ribcage. In order to stem the bleeding, she grabbed several clean hand towels her mother had stowed away in a cabinet, and not caring that she was using Underage Magic, she used The Severing Charm ( _Diffindo)_ to cut the hand towels into strips, after by some stroke of luck, she was able to wrap several around the open wound. Even with the hand towels as a tourniquet, she knew it would only hold for so long. The handmade pressure applicants already soaked through with blood. Annette knew he needed more than just Dittany, he also needed a Blood Replenishing Potion, a Pain Reliever Potion, and Skele-Gro. Annette's mother did not keep any of the other remedies they needed, stocked in the medicine.

The Hufflepuff was so focused on not slipping on the blood that coated the kitchen tile and not looking at the blood on her hands, that she almost did not notice the two hunched figures, hiding under the table.

Annette stopped when she heard someone whisper, "Don't cry, Fauna…" Annette crouched down once again, and took the oil lamp from where it rested on the top of the table.

The oil lamp illuminated the two girls that were hiding under the table. One of them, taller and much thinner than the girl that clung to her, had burgundy hair that was coming lose from twin braids, her watery grey eyes were bright with fear, and she had unshed tears shining in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. The smaller one clinging to her, had the same color hair but her eyes were an ocean green, red and puffy from crying.

Annette struggled to bring out a gentle smile on her face, she needed to mask her own fear for the sake of these two girls. "I won't hurt you, I promise. My father brought you here, didn't he?"

The older of the two only nodded, when she spoke, Annette finally recognized her. "Yes, from Wizards in black cloaks with silver masks…. Mum and Da, they got caught up in a green light. And then they weren't breathing anymore…"

"Y-You're Hestia Thorburn. You're friends with my cousin Acantha."

The Second-Year Gryffindor nodded and finally crawled out from under the table, beckoning for her little sister to follow after. Hestia quickly turned Fauna, so the ten-year-old girl could not see the dying horror that had become Baxter Negrescu.

Severus returned from the lavatory with the bottle of paste known as dittany. Annette let Severus apply it himself, while the Hufflepuff led the girls into the living room. She ushered both girls into the fireplace and handed Hestia a handful of Floo Powder from the patterned ivy jar on the mantle.

"I know it's a mouthful, but you need to say Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Severus and I will follow after you as soon as we can."

Hestia nodded and gripped her little sister's hand tightly in her own. The Second Year Muggleborn Witch repeated what Annette told her as loud and as clear as she could. In moments, Hestia and her little sister, Fauna, were swept up by green flames and vanished.

Annette ran back to Severus and her father. The Slytherin hands were now coated with blood and Dittany, when he looked up at the Hufflepuff, his onyx eyes were filled with uncertainty and worry for the fate of his girlfriend's father. "His pulse is very thready, Annette. I'm not sure if he'll survive using the Floo Network."

"We have to try…. I am not going to let my father die on the kitchen floor, Severus!" Annette struggled to remain unraveled and her voice broke, now awash with tears that were threatening to blur her vision completely.

The pair struggled with getting Baxter upright, the tower of a man was about six inches taller than Severus, and was still even at thirty-seven years old, was practically nothing but pure muscle. Annette and Severus nearly fell twice, but they managed to get themselves into the fireplace.

The Hufflepuff took the handful of Floo Powder she had grabbed and said as clearly as she could, "Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

They were engulfed in bright green flames, and Annette almost lost the grip she had on the man who helped give her life, but she held on tight, and shut her eyes, and she could not help but allow a few tears to slip down her cheeks.

The Slytherin and Hufflepuff somehow managed to get out of the fireplace with most of Baxter's weight being supported by Severus. Annette let out a sob of relief as two Healers rushed forward with a stretcher, one was shockingly enough her own mother.

Severus led Annette into one of the few unisex lavatories within Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and helped her to wash the blood from her hands and some that had smeared onto her face.

When they made it back out into the waiting room, Annette practically collapsed against Severus as they sank onto one of the couches on the Fourth Floor which was meant for Spell Damage.

Severus groggily opened his eyes and saw Remus Lupin standing in the doorway with a bundle of blankets under his arm and a tray of hot chocolate with peanut butter cookies. He handed the blankets over to Severus.

"Lupin…" the Slytherin paused in his gratitude to listen for any sounds of the rest of the Marauders, when he was sure that James, Sirius, and Peter were nowhere around he continued. "Thank you, Remus."

The Wizard turned Werewolf smiled ever so slightly, and left the pair alone once more. Being around Annette, when he knew he was going to have to break up with Jenna, made him feel queasy. He did not want to break up with the Irish Witch that had kissed by fire thick red curls, but he had no choice. What if he attacked her again, unaware of his violent actions in Werewolf form?

Remus would not let his feelings of love cloud the logic that haunted him. He could not be with Jenna, or any other girl for that matter, if it meant risking their life.

Severus woke Annette by gently brushing her growing fringe from out of her eyes, her olive green eyes opened and she tried her best to stifle a yawn. Seeing the peanut butter cookies and hot chocolate her stomach responded with a nasty snarl of hunger, she quickly obliged with four out of the twelve cookies and two mugs of hot chocolate.

It took another hour before Delora came in to talk to them, her wand was tucked into the apron of her medical robes. Her copper hair was in and odd and ends as some of it escaped the messy bun, the former Ravenclaw had tried to tame it in.

She sat down beside her daughter and held her close. "You did everything you could, darling. But for now, there isn't anything for you to do. Go home, shower, and try to get some sleep. Your father will be fine, thanks to you and Severus." Delora smiled and then to Severus shock, hugged him tightly.

"What about Hestia and Fauna?" Annette asked, she still could not believe that her father was going to be alright, but her heart ached for the pair of young Muggleborn Witches that had just lost their parents.

"Officer Cartwright is with them now." Delora's sixteen-year-old daughter could only bring herself to nod. Officer Elpis Cartwright was her father's partner, a tall woman of six feet with blonde corkscrew curly hair and cornflower blue eyes, who had decided to keep her maiden name instead of taking her husband's, Kuznetsov. The Half-Blood Witch, who had grown up in the States with her mother, went to Ilvermorny and had been in Thunderbird House. Elpis had been had father's partner since Annette had started at Hogwarts, the Witch was family in every sense of the word, save for blood.

Severus led her back to the fireplace they had come from, they used the Floo Network to get back to Annette's home. The Slytherin helped her to get undressed and then they showered together until the blood that had belonged to Baxter Negrescu was completely gone. Severus had to borrow Quinn's pajamas, which felt awkward, but it was better than their bloodstained clothes that were now in the dirty laundry hamper.

Severus used Annette's mother's Potion ingredient cabinet to craft them both Calming Draughts and Dreamless Sleep Potions. They downed them once they were cool enough, and Severus held Annette close as they buried themselves under the covers of her bed once more.

The Hufflepuff forced herself to stay awake until her mother returned home close to dawn, and opened the door to check on her and Severus. It was only until that Annette knew that she would be safe, that she finally allowed the Dreamless Sleep Potion to drag her down into the depths of sleep.

The sound of Annette's words still reverberated in his mind as Severus found a compartment on the Hogwart's Express. They had argued, there was yelling from him and sobbing from her. It was awful and it made his gut and heart twist painfully. The Hufflepuff had slipped her hand from his iron tight grip, he had wanted to speak with her, apologize to her. But he had lost her in the crowd of their peers, as she rushed away from him, just as they boarded the train to return to Hogwarts.

The guilt was eating away at him. How was he supposed to explain to Annette that for him, learning the Dark Arts from the Master himself, would be like her learning about magical creatures from Newt Scamander?

It was well after Midnight on New Year's Day, Baxter was finally home from Saint Mungo's, so that meant a huge celebration besides ringing in the New Year. This meant that there was plenty of Butterbeer and Fire Whiskey. But Severus made sure to stay clear from the whiskey, and drank only half of his Butterbeer. Annette had dragged Severus upstairs after their Midnight snog, because she wanted them to have privacy, away from her parents, Elpis and her Russian born Wizard husband, Sevastian Kuznetsov.

He had been reading over the importance of freezing Ashwinder eggs when Annette sat down beside him, both of their backs resting against the sunflower and daisy comforter that was on her bed, both of them back in their school robes and uniforms. Annette's hair had somewhat been tamed into a messy bun, but a few strands had managed to escape nonetheless. Her olive-green eyes were misted over with tears.

"Severus, do you truly wish to become a part of You Know Who's ranks? Is that really what you desire above all else?" she said it in a whisper so soft, he almost did not hear her. He thought her mother and father had already gone to bed, was Quinn back from his life-threatening Hit Wizard mission?

No, when he dragged his eyes away from how to perform the correct freezing spell, (basically forming the perfect ice cube around an object, too cold and it would be frostbitten and unusable for Potions), her face was crumpling from the effort of trying to be composed and not fall apart. And the reason for her whispered words, neither of them could cast any spells to hide their words behind without one of them getting in trouble with the Ministry. Annette's use of the Severing Charm had thankfully been pardoned due to the dire situation the two of them had been in. Tears slipped freely passed her cheeks. He set the book down on top of the bed and wiped her tears away with his hands, he hated seeing her cry.

"Would you be able to fight my father or my brother? Or you might just have to duel against Lily Evans, could you take her life, Severus, could you?!" Her words struck him like a punch to the face and gut.

"If you get arrested, just for having the Dark Mark, you could serve ten years in Azkaban!" Her voice was still a whisper, but her words were harsh. "I don't think I could wait for you….do you really want to pay for your precious Dark Lord's orders with your life!?" Annette had started sobbing then, ugly gasping sobs. "I CANNOT RISK LOSING YOU AGAIN!"

"I-I don't know anymore, Annette." Severus replied honestly. He truly did not have a proper answer to give her, since he had started dating the Hufflepuff, his goal of becoming a Death Eater, somehow seemed to be getting farther and farther away, especially after what had happened to Annette's father. He then to his own horror had yelled right back at her. "MY LIFE IS NOT YOURS TO CONTROL!"

Her words struck him like a punch to the face and gut, and the look of fear and betrayal on Annette's face was far too much for him. What was he supposed to do with his love of the Dark Arts and his will to want to master them now? A Degree in the Mastery of Potions Engineering could only get one so far. But the thought of losing Annette, it made him feel physically ill.

He packed up his belongings and used Annette's parents' fireplace to Floo back to his own house on Spinner's End. They needed time apart, he needed to think.

He found himself joined by Fourth Year Regulus and Third Year Barty without fail. They had become his closest friends since Lucius had graduated. Neither of them feared the Dark Arts, and Barty could be heard complaining on numerous occasions about how he wished his father would have sent him to Durmstrang Institute.

"Mother kicked Sirius out of the House over the holiday." Regulus said, a cold sneer of satisfaction nearly coated Severus' face over the news. Finally, something awful had happened to Potter and his gang of buffoons. Then again Sirius Black was probably glad to be away from Blood Purist parents.

Severus needed to think away that he could use his love of the Dark Arts for good, but first he needed to find Annette and apologize. He left the compartment he was sharing with Regulus and Barty.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** **I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 23

Annette sat down in the empty compartment. Well it was empty for now, she could see both Pandora and Jenna's traveling bags on the other open seats, they must have had to go to a Prefects' meeting. She let Gilbert out of his carrier, the Half-Kneazle stretched out and then lay in a sunny spot that the sun had given them through a small part in the clouds. The Hufflepuff dug out her paperback copy of _Woman on the Edge of Time_ by the author, Marge Piercy.

She needed to distract herself, anything to get her mind off the fight that she and Severus had had. The fact that he had stormed out and left her alone, made it worse. Annette had tossed and turned most of the night, and when she had drifted off to sleep, it was nightmares about Severus being thrown in Azkaban, being sentenced to death by Dementor's Kiss. Every time she woke up, she had tears slipping past her cheeks, a shout of his name stuck in her throat.

Now Annette was without Severus again. Alone again, save for Gilbert. But the Half-Kneazle was never a big conversationalist, unless it meant making odd chirping noises at birds from his perch on a windowsill. But she needed to be alone now. She had been alone before she had become infatuated with Severus Snape, how hard could it be to return to her life as a single, nearly of Age, Witch? It hurt her heart to even think about it. But Annette could not be with Severus if he was going to throw his life away to learn how to master the Dark Arts from a Wizard known by a few names, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Lord Voldemort. A cruel and horrible man who believed that Blood Purity was best, who instead of getting his own hands coated in victims' blood, he had his cronies, known simply as Death Eaters to do it for him. They slaughtered Muggleborn Witches and Wizards, and the Muggle parents that gave them life. Lord Voldemort also killed Half-Bloods and Purebloods that he considered to be traitors.

Annette did not want to spend her life visiting Severus in Azkaban if he was caught by Magical Law Enforcement or worse the Auroras that were sent out to hunt down and detain the Witches and Wizards, who prided themselves with being part of the Dark Lord's army. She could not understand why Severus did not simply apply to get his Teaching Degree and maybe they could move away from the madness of war that was surrounding the Wizarding World in the United Kingdom and move to States. Severus could teach Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts at the _Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ that was located on the highest peak of Mount Greylock.

If she and Severus were to get married and even have children, if he was able to quell his love of the Dark Arts just enough to use them to save lives rather than take them, would Annette be happy as a wife and mother? Stuck in a home raising their Three-Quarter Witch or Wizard offspring while her need to explore the world, to hunt down the Fae Kind that so few Magizoologist dared to explore. Her dreams sitting idle in her mind and heart. No, of course not, she would figure out a way to have her cake and eat it too. She would find a way to have a family and to become a world-renowned expert on Fae Kind. It would be difficult, but she knew she could do it.

The Hufflepuff found herself unable to focus on her book, reading the same sentence repeatedly. Annette let out a sigh of frustration and set the book down, she had not even gotten passed the first chapter, so there was not any use in slipping her bookmark between the pages. The compartment door opened and Annette looked up from her abandoned novel, her heart leapt at the hope that it was Severus. She would rather speak to him about their argument then to get into another fight on board the Hogwarts' Express among their peers.

Annette also hoped that it was Pandora and Jenna. The trio had written to each other over break but had scene each other since they had exchanged gifts. If anyone could help her figure out on whether or not she should break all ties with Severus it would be two of them. Then again Jenna and Remus' relationship seemed to be launching toward a breakup faster than she and Severus'. Pandora had been dating Xenophilius since the end of their Fourth Year. Annette knew in her heart that Pandora and Xenophilius would end up getting married and have their happily ever after, she did not need tea leaves or a crystal ball to tell her that, it was in their eyes and the way they acted toward each other.

The person who had opened up the compartment door entered and Annette nearly sighed in disappointment. It was not her beloved Slytherin, the ink black haired Potions Mistress of Ravenclaw, or the Irish Half-Blood Witch with kissed by fire red curls. It was her fellow Hufflepuff and Beater, now a Fifth Year, Gilroy. His white blond hair had grown long, and instead of making it stick up into a pointy mohawk like usual with plenty of gel and whatnot, it was pulled back into low bun. His emerald green eyes were sparkling with determination and excitement.

Over the summer break Gilroy Higglebottom had grown, last year he could rest his chin on Annette's shoulder when he grew bored of his sister Ennis' pep talks in the locker rooms before matches and after them. Now he towered over her by nearly an entire foot, and he could use her head as an armrest. He had even bulked up, had gotten muscular like a Viking warrior. He was no longer the scrawny and twig limbed kid that had joined the Quidditch team when he was only a Second Year. in his arms were scrolls of parchment that Annette was positive were full of drawings of plays for their upcoming match on February nineteenth.

Annette wondered if he had taken some of Ennis' old plays and reworked them to his standards, his standards as Captain that had won them their first match that was on the second week of November, it had been against Ravenclaw.

It had been a close match, they had only won by twenty points. Neither of their Seekers were able to catch the Snitch before the match was over, William and Ravenclaw Seeker, Anona Amsel (Gandalf's little sister, who was born a Squib) had collided into each other a tangle of limbs and their broomsticks handles dangling off of the ends, snapped in half. The Snitch had zoomed off from where it had been in between them, if the Snitch could have giggled like a Bludger, it probably would have. The final score had been Ravenclaw with a hundred and ninety and Hufflepuff with two hundred and ten.

They had only won because of the Second Year Hufflepuff, Sheila, and her amazing skills as a Keeper, and their Chasers abilities to score so many points against Ravenclaw's Keeper, Masego Duguay. Now the Hufflepuff Quidditch team needed to prepare for their match against Gryffindor, which Annette was not looking forward too. Not with Sirius Black and James Potter still on the team. It would be hopeless to even dream of winning against them, then again, they had somehow managed to win last year. Sure, they had not won the Quidditch Cup, that victory belonged to Slytherin, while the House Cup was won by Ravenclaw.

Maybe this year would be different, maybe this year they could at win the House Cup? She looked over at Gilroy's infectious grin and could not help smiling just a little bit back. "Team meeting in the common room?" she asked.

Gilroy nodded and gave Gilbert a couple of ear scratches. "Yes, if you aren't too busy?"

"No, of course not. Shouldn't you be worried about O.W.L.S.?"

The Fifth Year teenage Hufflepuff boy let out a sigh, "I'm doing really well in my classes right now. I want to be a Metal Charmer like my Great-Great Grandfather."

"A noble profession, what about Ennis?" Gilroy flinched when Annette mentioned Gilroy's older sister. They both knew that Ennis' hopes about becoming a Curse Breaker were shattered due to her horrid grades last year. She had failed Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration O.W.L.S and as punishment, she had to quit the team.

"Mum says she'll be lucky if she can become a Knight Bus driver."

Annette could only shake her head. "She brought it upon herself."

Sybil Trelawney, a Fifth Year and Ravenclaw walked past the open compartment door. She wore a handknitted navy blue and mustard yellow striped sweater, that was almost like a coat on her. Her hair was a mass of curly dirty blonde, and her blue-green eyes were magnified by coke bottle glasses. She had her wand tucked behind her ear. When she noticed Gilroy, she waved shyly and a blush crept across her cheeks.

Gilroy stood up and shoved the scrolls of Quidditch plays back into the messenger bag that was over his shoulder. "We'll meet in the common room after dinner." he said and met up with Sybil. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Annette smiled just a little, so that's who Gilroy was dating. Ennis had been teasing him about it and now she knew who the younger Badger was so in love with. Annette was about to pick up _Woman on the Edge of Time_ and try to bury herself within its words, but a new presence lingered in the open doorway.

The compartment door slid shut as he closed it, the sounds of their peers' laughter and chatter died away. She did not want to look at him, she forced her eyes and mind to focus on the words in front of her instead

 _Connie got up from her kitchen table and walked slowly to the door. Either I saw him or I didn't and I'm crazy for real this time, she thought._

" _It's me-Dolly!" Her niece was screaming in the hall. "Let me in! Hurry!"_

Severus sat down next to her, he did not say a word. But his scent overwhelmed her, the smells of Alihotsy, butterscotch, and ginger root. Annette would not look at him, she gripped the pages of her book, indenting them with her fingers. She tried her best to draw her attention back to the story.

" _Momentito." Connie fumbled with the bolt, the police lock, finally swinging the door wide. Dolly fell in past her, her face bloody. Connie clutched at Dolly, trying to see how badly she was hurt. "Qué pasa? Who did this?"_

 _Blood was oozing from Dolly's bruised mouth and she grasped a wad of matted paper handkerchiefs brown with old blood and spotted bright red with fresh. Her left eye was swollen shut. "Geraldo beat me." Dolly let her peel off the blue winter coat trimmed with fur and press her broad hips in pink pants back into the kitchen chair. There Dolly collapsed and began to weep._

Severus took Annette's hand in her own, pulling it away from the hold it had on the paperback book. "I know yelling at you was wrong. Will you please just listen to me, Annette?"

Annette set down her book and rested her head against Severus' chest. "I will listen."

"Thank you." his long fingers combed through her copper locks. "I am sorry, I never should have...lost my temper. I'm not perfect…"

"I never thought you were, nor did I ever say you had to be perfect. I love you as you are." Annette whispered, she did not realize how exhausted she was until now. Tears misted over her vision, she was not if it was from how drained she was from lack of sleep, or if it was because she feared that Severus was about to break up with her and shatter her heart into a million slivers.

"I love you too. I want do something good with my...fascination for the Dark Arts."

"You could teach."

Severus shook his head at her suggestion. Teaching children? He could barely stand his own peers.

Annette let out a sigh and squeezed his hand reassuringly, they could think of something else. "You could be a double agent. Become an Auror. Take He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named down from inside, I know you would have to take his Mark. But I know you'll always be a good person."

Severus smiled a little, he kissed Annette softly on the mouth. "I love that idea, I will talk to Professor Slughorn about it as soon as I can."

Severus Snape an Auror, but also a Death Eater? How would manage living both lives? Could he handle it working alongside James Potter?

Severus held Annette close to him. She fell asleep with her head resting on his chest. He smiled softly, he knew that with Annette by his side, he could do anything he set his mind too.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Severus Snape sat at a table in the middle of the aisle to the right, closest to the windows. Grey light streamed in from the sun that was buried behind fluffy smoky grey clouds. Snow fell down heavily but slow and beautiful. His table mate was normally Remus Lupin, but the Werewolf in Wizard skin could barely stand up when he entered the classroom, his skin was the color of the snowflakes that had decided to stick themselves to the window. His green eyes had nearly rolled into the back of his head, he had almost fainted, but Lily Evans and Pandora had caught him before he could hit the floor. Of course, the professor had taken one glance at the Fifth Year Lion and asked or rather more demanded that his fellow Prefect and the Ravenclaw take Remus to the Hospital Wing. Professor Kuznetsov had shaken her head, either in pity or in disappointment. Severus could not tell which emotion the older Witch was trying to convey to Remus as Pandora and Lily left the upper level classroom and made their way out into the hall. With Remus' Lycanthropy it left him weak and ill before the night of the full moon and after. This caused him to miss a lot of classes, which made the Professors doubt Remus Lupin's ability to learn the complexity of magic.

Severus looked down at his planner, of course there was going to be a full moon on the fourth. It seemed like Remus Lupin could never catch break, he could not even stop worrying about his werewolf-ness in order to enjoy a holiday break. The Slytherin almost felt bad for the Remus, almost.

Severus rested his chin in his hand as Professor Kuznetsov continued her lecture on Runic Magic of the Germanic Iron Age. He made sure to take plenty of detail notes, so Lily and Pandora would not get farther behind because of Remus' lack of responsibility toward his own health. After the lecture was over, Severus stood up and handed in his modern English translation of _Juliana_ by Cynewulf, he added it to the pile that was on Kuznetsov's desk. "Don't forget to read the chapter on Germanic mysticism coins for next class!"

He hefted his messenger bag over his shoulder, once he had packed up his notes and his planner, making sure to scribble down the reading he would have to do later tonight. Severus was glad that his first class of the day was over, but why did have to be the one that he was starting to dislike the most? He nearly wanted to talk to Professor Kuznetsov about dropping the class all together, but he could not do that now, it was far too late. Better to finish with an exceptional grade and figure out if he wanted to continue the journey of learning about runic numbers, letters, and magic at the end of the semester, but before the start of his final year.

The Half-Blood Prince took out his timetable for the week, he had been still half asleep earlier to even look at anything that was farther than what class he would be taking first that morning.

All he had wanted was a strong cup of Dandelion Root Tea and a blueberry muffin. Annette joining him had been a bonus, but he missed being able to sleep beside her and holding her close to him at night. He loved getting to wake up beside her and if she woke up before him, she would wake him up by kissing him all over his face, which she referred to as a "kissy attack" or sometimes she would just climb half way on top of him and squish him.

Severus felt like he was jinxing himself to even admit it in his mind, but he wanted to be with Annette for the rest of his life. He wanted to marry her and have kids with her, and even if by some horrible twist of fate, they could not have kids or if Annette did not want any. He would be okay with her choice either way, it would not make him love her any less. He would hopefully be working more hours at Slug and Jiggers' Apothecary over the summer, which he would use to purchase an engagement ring for Annette once he had enough saved.

The Slytherin pulled his focus out of his thoughts for the Hufflepuff and their happily after and back to his unchecked timetable. He almost let out a sigh of relief, he had Transfiguration for his second class and after that he had double Potions. In between the potion crafting he had a break for lunch at least. Severus nearly jumped out of his skin when Annette grabbed his hand after he had tucked away his timetable in a side pocket. He had not even heard her come up beside him, but he smiled ever so softly as she intertwined their fingers. Hers were as cold as ice, which caused him to become slightly concerned.

Annette's copper locks were tucked back in a messy bun that was coming undone as they made their way to Professor Minerva McGonagall's classroom. The Hufflepuff's face was cherry red from the cold and one of her bumblebee patterned gloves was in her mouth as she shoved the other in a side pocket of her school bag. She had just enough time to pull of her beanie before they sat down in the classroom. Annette sat down beside Severus, Lily was sitting beside James Potter and Pandora was seated beside Sirius Black.

Severus cast a warming spell on Annette and the Hufflepuff whispered her thank you as she got out her lined parchment bound in red leather for her Transfiguration notes and her quill case and a bottle of ink.

"Kettleburn is still making you go outside for classes?" he was about to ask, but Professor McGonagall asked instead and she sounded rather flabbergasted when she noticed that Gandalf was also taking off winter clothing as was his class partner, Artur Everhart. Artur was in Ravenclaw House and a best friend of Xenophilius.

"Yes, Ma'am." Annette answered, "He had us tracking the Acromantulas that live in the Forbidden Forest."

"But they hibernate during the winter…" Gandalf explained, trying to rub warmth back into his hands. His black and yellow bow tie was askew and his dark curly brown hair was all over the place, the hike through the Forbidden Forest had numbed practically a quarter of the class.

"I will make sure to speak to Professor Kettleburn." Minerva turned to the blackboard and tapped it with her wand. The chalk wrote out the homework they would need to do to be prepared for next class. They had to write an essay explaining the difference between being an Animagus and using Human Transfiguration, they had to use two out of textbook sources. The in class lecture was the same as their homework.

Once the bell tolled to single the end of second class, Annette had to flex the feeling back into fingers. She had three pages worth of notes, she dug out her timetable, she was glad she had a break after Transfiguration and then she had Care of Magical Creatures again after lunch, she hoped it was going to be the in class lecture on the differences between a Ghoul and a Chameleon Ghoul, that she had been looking forward too. After she had handed in her essay on the difference between a M _orphamangus_ and _Animagi_ , placing it right on Severus' own, she walked out into the hall holding on to Severus' hand. "I need to figure out how to channel my magic using Hung Gar instead of always relying on my wand."

Severus looked at her dumbfounded. "You want to use wandless magic?"

"Yes, if Lily uses _Expelliarmus_ , I want to be able to defend myself until I use _Accio_ to get my wand back." Annette said calmly, even though on inside her stomach was twisting in knots with nervousness and worry.

"I'll help you." Severus kissed on the cheek. "After dinner?"

"Yes, that will work. Thank you." Annette replied, she made her way to the library to get a head start on her Transfiguration essay. After Care of Magical Creatures was over with for the second time that day, she would be joining Severus in Charms, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was kind of looking forward to Jenna's practice duel with Sirius Black. She hoped that Jenna would wipe the floor with him, she wanted Sirius ego to be taken down a peg.

Annette left her messenger bag hanging from a chair, with a notebook, her quill case and a bottle of corked ink on the table ready to go. She skimmed the shelves of the Transfiguration section using _Accio_ to float them into her arms. _How to Become an Animagus_ and _Human Transfiguration: The Art of Turning One into a Beast._ She nearly tripped over someone's outstretched legs, they were sitting in the corner of the Transfiguration Section. Annette tucked the books under her arms and quickly cast _Lumos Duo_ in order to see who had almost made her mouth meet carpet.

The spell brought out Jenna. The Irish Half-Blood Witch's eyes were puffy and red from sobbing, tear trails were stained on her cheeks. Her mop of hair that burned red like fire was a mass of untamable curls. Jenna had not bothered to try to wrestle it into a ponytail or a braid, instead she let go wild. Her sobs had become silent, but they still wracked her body. Jenna quickly tucked her legs in and stared up at Annette, heartbroken (and misted over with fresh tears) Cambridge blue eyes met with shocked olive drab green.

"Jenna…" Annette whispered, she carefully set the books she was going to borrow down on the floor, before she sat down beside Jenna and handed her pearl white handkerchief that was decorated with little bees and tropaeolum flowers. "What happened?"

Jenna took in a deep breath and let out a shudder, she had to brace herself in case she was going to break down into nothing but sobs again, she clutched the handkerchief like a lifeline. "Remus and I are done…over with..."

"What? Why?" Annette questioned even though she knew the reason why, Remus had finally realized that he was a danger to others. But did that mean that the Werewolf in Wizard skin did not deserve to be love someone and be loved in return?

"He said that it was not me, it was him. That he didn't think that with class load that it would be too difficult to date and study at the same time."

"I'm so sorry, Jenna." Annette whispered taking her friend's hand in her own.

"I-I'll be okay, I had feeling it was going to happen. He was so distant. Can I copy your notes from Transfiguration?"

"Of course." Annette helped Jenna to her feet and the pair sat down at the table where Annette had placed her own school supplies.

Jenna slowly copied Annette's notes, she didn't stop until Annette put her hand on Jenna's to stop her crow feathered quill from writing the next sentence for the second page of notes. The bell had tolled signaling that their break was over, Annette needed to get to second half of Care of Magical Creatures, she had received a folded swan note from Professor Kettleburn saying that their lecture would be held in his usual classroom and that their lecture would be on the Hibernation Habits of the Beasts that made the Forbidden Forest Their Home. The Hufflepuff let out a sigh of disappointment, maybe next class would be the lecture about the Differences Between the Ghoul and Chameleon Ghoul.

"I need to get to Divination with Professor Stefánsson. You think with all the premonition focus we've had in class lately, I would have been able to foresee that Remus was going to dump me."

Annette hugged the slightly taller Witch. "Friday night after Quidditch practice, we can invite Pandora and have a girls' night in the common room. How does that sound?"

Jenna smiled weakly in thanks, "Perfect...could we invite Lily and Alice?"

Annette almost sighed, but caught herself. Could she really spend a whole night with the perfect Lioness Prefect without wanting to punch her for how she had treated Severus after the whole Mudblood incident? Of course she would be able too, this almost entirely planned out girls' night was to make Jenna feel better, not for her. Annette plastered a soft smile onto her face, "I don't see why not."

They parted ways, and Annette braced herself for the rest of her day to be filled with note-taking lectures and more homework. She could not wait for next summer where hopefully she would get to search for Fae Kind in the wild woods of Ireland. The spot for one in the United States was taken by an American who wanted to hunt the ponds, lakes, rivers, and oceans for signs of Merfolk. Her name was Josie Dura and she was a Witch that went to Ilvermorny. Oddly enough, their common search for the mysterious had made them penpals in the end.

Severus could feel his nerves twisting painfully tight in stomach. He was about to practice duel his own girlfriend. What if he hurt Annette? What if he lost control of his magic and killed her somehow? The Slytherin shook his head, he could not think that way. After a dinner of turkey drowning in gravy and red skin potatoes, he and Annette had found an empty classroom to use in order to practice. Annette had her copper locks tied back in a high ponytail, she had not bothered to change out of her robes and uniform. She needed the practice to be just as realistic as the situation that she was going to be thrown in during Defense Against the Dark Arts next week.

Severus shifted himself into a starter position with wand in hand. Annette easily shifted her stance until she was in the position known as Reserved Bridge in Hung Gar Kung Fu. Severus struck first, he used _Expelliarmus_ but Annette quickly blocked it with _Protego_ , she then turned her stance to use _Rictusempra_ , but Severus swiftly dodged it, the spell whizzing past his ear and hitting the wall behind him instead. He used _Expelliarmus_ once more and it hit, sending Annette's wand flying from her hand. The Hufflepuff girl's face remained calm, and Severus could see the determination burning in her olive green eyes.

She moved quickly into the Sending Bridge stance, magic flared in silver wisps around her body. Severus tried to hit her with _fulgur percutiens_ , the strike of blue lightening instead hit the shield charm that Annette had cast wordlessly, the spell had started from her hands and she had gotten it to develop her entire body.

Before Severus could think of another spell to cast, Annette had already cas _t Aguamenti_ using the monkey stealing peaches stance to channel the spell through her fingers. He had nearly gotten soaked, but he quickly casted _amnis ignis,_ the stream of roaring hot fire burst forth from his wand turned the oncoming force of water into steam. A thick cloud enveloped them, it cleared just in time for Severus to see Annette's fingertips reaching for her wand. Before he could use _Expelliarmus_ once again, she used her wand to cast Protego and then one swift movement used the hiding dragon, leaping tiger stance to execute _verberare sagittis_. The barrage of arrows struck Severus, he stumbled back to dodge one, but the sleeve of his robe ended up getting caught by the arrow tip, and he was now pinned to the wall by his robes and uniform pants. He was very happy that none of them had pierced his skin.

Annette approached grinning like a mad Hatter. "Do you yield?"When Severus nodded in reply she had already tucked her wand back into the sleeves of her robes. The arrows disappeared and Severus cast the Cushioning Charm, so when he sat down he would not get a bruised tailbone. The Hufflepuff gently sat in his lap and rested her head against his chest.

"Are you sure you don't want to become an Auror?" He asked, holding her close.

"I'm sure, I hate fighting. I only use it in self defense…" Annette kissed his cheek. "Remus ended his relationship with Jenna."

Severus could feel a sigh of relief escape both of them. "She'll be safe now."

"Safe from Remus maybe, she needs time for her broken heart to heal…. I might not want to become a part of MLE, but I promise I will be there to welcome you home when you return from missions."

Severus smiled and kissed her, he walked her back to Hufflepuff House and then made his way back to his own house. He was greeted by the warm glow of the water from the lake bouncing against the windows, as Severus sat down to enjoy the warmth of fire, he carefully took out the letter that he had hidden in a side pocket where he kept his quills. He had gone up to the owlery during lunch and had found a letter from Lucius Malfoy waiting for him.

Of course, the envelope was heavy, everything written on it was in emerald green ink. He debated on whether or not open it now. Lucius would not be foolish enough to send Lord Voldemort's decision on Severus' loyalty test.

He popped open the wax seal that made to look the Malfoy crest. He breathed a sigh of release as he read over the letter. Lucius wanted him and Annette to meet him at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop on Sunday. He wanted Annette and Narcissa to get each other better. He and Severus were practically brothers after all. The thought of Severus being blood related to Lucius, made the Half-Blood Prince scoff.

A weekend outing might be a good thing, he and Annette to escape for a couple of hours, get away from all of the homework and studying. He wondered if she would really pass up the notion of free food just because Lucius Malfoy would be the one paying for it?

He would have to ask her tomorrow during breakfast in the Great Hall.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: ****Please leave a review! I did my best with this chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **-MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)**

Chapter 25

The wind was bitter and ice numbingly cold, Annette did her best to huddle her face beneath her Hufflepuff scarf and beanie, the Silver Arrow broom that Severus had given over her shoulder. She was in her Quidditch uniform and gear, the snow crunched and whined underneath her boots as she made her way to the locker room to change out of her gear and back into her school uniform and robes.

Annette had waited until Mary, Patricia, and Sheila had left. She could not change in front of her Housemates, it didn't matter to her that she, Mary, and Patricia had all been on the team since their Second and Third Years. It was still horribly awkward for Annette, she was shorter than all of her teammates, with William it was only about six inches, with Gilroy it was an entire foot. But when it came to the girls on her team, Mary was nearly six feet tall herself, Patricia was taller than Annette by four inches, and Sheila was taller than her by two. It wasn't just the height issue, it was the fact that Annette felt less womanly than the other three.

They understood how to properly apply makeup without the fear of poking themselves in the eye with mascara. They had a better hourglass figure, where Annette felt like she was stuck between being an apple and a pear, she had slightly broader shoulders and more shapely hips, or what her mother affectionately referred to as birthing hips. The Almost-of-Age Hufflepuff shook her head roughly as she struggled to contort it into a somewhat respectable ponytail, she should focus on happier things rather than body shaming herself. Practice had gone well, her arms ached after hitting so many bludgers, but she was happy that even though Gilroy had become Captain it had not stopped their team from being a well-oiled machine, their plays were not out of sync in any way or form. They had really gotten the Dopplebeater Defense down perfectly. Annette took off her uniform and gear and placed it in her locker, she made sure to put her bat back into its case after she was done oiling it and wiping it clean. Once she was back in her Hogwarts uniform and robes, and her scarf, beanie, and gloves were on the bench beside her, she took her broomstick servicing kit from where it was nestled on the shelf. Her books were beside it, well-loved and filled with her own personal notes. _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , _Proper Bat Care_ , and the _Beater's Bible._

Annette oiled her broom down and checked the bristles and the foot rests, they were both in perfect condition. She took her beloved Silver Arrow and put it back in its carry case. As she was making her back to Hufflepuff House, she silently prayed to Ull, the Norwegian God of Winter, Hunting, Hand-to-Hand Combat, and the willow tree.

All she prayed for was a pleasant winter, she did want to have to go through another winter at Hogwarts where the pipes froze due to the freezing chill of winter, and then they had to wait forever for Argus Filch to figure out how to unfreeze them without Magic.

There were rumors that whispered that the Caretaker of Hogwarts was a Squib and beloved cat, Mrs. Norris was rumored to be part Kneazle, like Annette's familiar, Gilbert, it was either that or she was an _Animagi._ Annette thought that the second rumor was absolutely ridiculous and instead believed in the first one about the cat that loved the odd man that was Argus Filch.

The feline was scrawny with dust grey fur and bulging yellow eyes that glowed like a lamp's. Unlike most of the students, Annette did not kick Mrs. Norris, instead she gave her scratches behind the ear and cuddles under the chin. On more than one occasion she had seen Mrs. Norris hanging out with Gilbert, Pandora's familiar Claude, and the other students' familiar felines. It was like an odd clique.

Annette plopped herself down on the couch in the Hufflepuff common room after tapping out Helga Hufflepuff on the barrels that barred the way to home of Hogwart's loyal and friendly Badgers. Jenna was sitting on the same couch, hunched over the coffee table working diligently on her essay for Divination about Tasseomancy and the different types of tea leaves that used to predict of future.

Annette wanted to get to work on her on essay about the anatomical and biological differences between an Imp and a Leprechaun for Professor Kettleburn. She was not going to be able to focus on the skeletal and inner workings of the Imp and Leprechaun if she felt like she was covered in grime.

Annette cast her tired olive-green eyes over Jenna. The Irish Half-Blood Witch's hair was knotted into messy ponytail, there was a box of tissues beside her, her Cambridge blue eyes were red and puffy from crying, Jenna was already out of her school robes and uniforms. Instead she was dressed in a worn forest green nightshirt that had The Irish National Quidditch team's name and their mascot, a Leprechaun lying in a bed of four leaf clovers smoking a pipe, paired with shamrock green and rock grey plaid pajama bottoms. Even though the fire was roaring loud and was keeping the common room toasty, Jenna was still wearing handknit grey wool socks gifted to her by stepmother, Bébinn.

"Are you sure you want to have the sleepover tonight?" Annette questioned as she stood up from the couch to make her to their shared dorm where she would grab her Holyhead Harpies nightshirt and matching pajama bottoms from her trunk, so she would not have to summon them later with _accio_ wrapped only in her towel.

Jenna glanced up from her homework, she only had to finish her bibliography page and then she would be done with her essay for Divination. "Aye, it'll help distract me from my banjaxed heart. Quidditch practice go alright?"

"I think I might need to invest in a helmet. We had William hit the Bludgers at us, and bloody hell...I hope Gilroy has him be my replacement after I graduate next year." Annette replied and left her best friend to complete her homework.

The hot water from the shower felt like heaven on her aching muscles, she hated the mad giggling of the bludgers, but damn if they were not good for releasing anger and frustration in a good way because of the ever-mounting homework. Annette knew that begrudgingly she would have to ask Madam Pomfrey for a painkiller potion tomorrow.

Annette returned to the common room dressed in her Holyhead Harpies nightshirt and matching bottoms with her copper locks still damp (it was much easier to braid damp hair after all) to find Jenna helping Alice roll out her sleeping bag with Pandora and Lily on the couch. Pandora was happily painting Lily's fingernails in Gryffindor colors, a deep royal red velvet and amber gold. Popcorn was busy popping in the kettle over the fire in the hearth, a house elf wearing a ragged tea towel brought in a tray with mugs of hot chocolate. The house elf had even brought them chocolate biscuits too.

"Anything else young Misses?" the house elf asked, her voice sounded like as if she had sucked all of the helium out of a balloon, her nose was the size of the eggplant.

"No, we'll ring if we need anything else. Thank you." Annette said, she sat down and unrolled her own sleeping bag that Jenna had been kind enough to bring down for her.

The house elf bowed so low, the tips of her large triangular ears brushed the honey yellow badger decorated carpet. She vanished with a snap of her fingers.

"Lily," Annette called out to the Lioness after she was sitting cross-legged on her dirt brown sleeping bag that had been handed down to her by her brother, Quinn. In order to make it more her own, her mother had helped her to sew patches into the fabric that were Fanged Geraniums, and Annette's favorite plant, the Chomping Cabbage. "Are you dating James Potter?"

Lily's face turned nearly as red as her hair. "No... not yet. We're just friends."

" _You_ definitely act more than friends when you're with him." Alice pointed out.

"We aren't officially dating yet, he hasn't asked me and I haven't asked him." Lily said, she then drew her attention to Pandora, they both had Alchemy together with Professor Peura. "How did you and Xenophilius end up together?"

"Oh, Xeno asked me out to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop on Valentine's Day during our Fourth Year. It was magical." Pandora's silvery blue eyes were practically sparkling with the adoration that she felt for Xenophilius Lovegood.

Annette already knew the story of how Alice and Frank had fallen for each other, the lioness with her raw umber brown hair styled into a roguish pixie cut and steel grey eyes had told her once during a Herbology lesson in Fifth Year, before the Hufflepuff had gotten Severus Snape as a Potions tutor. The two young Gryffindors had met at the start of their Fifth Year, Alice had been having trouble with learning Jupiter's moons for Astronomy. Frank offered to help her study, and eventually the study dates turned into lunch and dinner dates, and one day after they were done with their History lesson about Giant Wars, Frank asked Alice to go steady.

They played several rounds of Beggar My Neighbor and HORSE, Pandora won most of the games earning herself a few chocolate frogs, a bag of licorice wands, and cockroach clusters. Lily unsurprisingly won the last two games, she won a pack of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum from Jenna, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Annette. Jenna laughed so hard at Lily's impression of Sirius Black that she snorted. Annette was happy that Jenna seemed to be enjoying hanging out with all of them (besides being in the classes they all took together: Transfiguration and Charms), Pandora and Lily were also with Jenna in Alchemy, while the Irish Half-blood Hufflepuff was partnered with Alice and a Slytherin girl named Yasemin Arap for Divination. Apparently, Yasemin Arap had a real gift for the art of fortune telling.

Annette excused herself to the lavatory in order prepare herself to sleep, mainly brushing her teeth and washing her face. As she squeezed toothpaste onto her toothbrush, she glanced up to see Lily beside her with her own toiletry bag.

Lily stayed silent for several moments, waiting to make sure that no one else was in the lavatory or within earshot, she even took out her wand to cast a spell, but Annette beat her to it, and silently thanked Severus for sharing the spell with her. The Badger quickly cast _Muffliato_ around the pair of them, and struggled not to roll her eyes. Annette knew exactly wanted to talk about.

"You know about Remus' condition, don't you?" Lily asked, she busied and steadied her nervousness by braiding her hair.

"Yes, I feared for Jenna's life every moment she was with him, and I'm glad they aren't together anymore. I would rather have one my dearest friends broken hearted for a little while then dead."

Lily glared at Annette icily. "Remus deserves to find love and to be happy as well!"

"I never said that he didn't, just not with Jenna. He can't control his wolf...he's too dangerous."

"He isn't...dangerous all of the time. He's really sweet and kind."

Annette sighed, "I know...but...he almost killed us when he was in werewolf form! We almost died, Hogwarts is supposed to be safe!"

"Dumbledore has a set plan for when Remus gets to his time of the month…"

"Well, it didn't last." Annette tried not look at the crestfallen look on Lily's face and in her bright green almond shaped eyes when she spoke again. "I will always be kind to him, to Remus Lupin, but I cannot bring myself to trust him." the Badger undid _Muffliato,_ she brushed her teeth and washed her face, she then left the Lioness alone in the loo, and crawled into her sleeping bag.

The next morning was grey and just as cold, up in the Owlery with his fingerless gloves on and his scarf wrapped tightly around his face, Severus Snape took out three packages that were waiting for him in his mailbox, he glanced over when he heard a gasp of shock come from the other magical being that was in the place where the owls roosted.

Lily Evans was at her own mailbox, having left the sleepover after the girls had all eaten breakfast together. Her almond-shaped bright green eyes were wide with fear and uncertainty, her face had gone ghostly pale. Severus was not sure if he should go to Lily or leave. It was probably some type of family affair, and since they were no longer friends, it did seem to be any of his concern.

He shrunk the packages and placed them in his messenger bag, he was supposed to meet Annette out in the courtyard so they could go to Hogsmeade and celebrate his birthday, even though his birthday was not until tomorrow, Annette said that they were going to celebrate all weekend. Which made Severus very happy, he wanted to spend time with his girlfriend outside of doing homework and going to classes together.

With his messenger bag once again over his shoulder, the Half-Blood Prince began to open the door to leave when Lily's hand reached out and gripped his shoulder.

Severus turned to face her, when he saw what she held her hand, he could feel the blood draining from already pale face.

In Lily Evans' shaking hand was a raven wing black envelope with her name written in white ink. The envelope was sealed in dark green ink with the Dark Mark. "Sev, what should I do?"

"Do not open it. Burn it. And if he sends you anymore, ignore them and burn them too."

"Sev, if you were sent one of these would you answer?" there was hope in Lily's voice, hopes that he would give her the answer she wanted, instead he did his best to shatter the final sliver of hope she had for him and his life.

"Yes…."

"If he asked you to join his ranks, if he asked you to become a Death Eater, to stay by his side, would you?" Lily's voice was quivering and could hear the tears soaking her words.

"Once, I might have, now, I am not sure." Severus left Lily to stand there Owlery staring after him, the envelope sent by Lord Voldemort still clutched in her hands.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** **I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 26

The brown paper of the first package crinkled as the Slytherin opened it to reveal the gift inside. Severus and Annette were seated at a table at The Three Broomsticks, they had mugs of hot cider to warm them. Annette sipped her hot cider gradually watching as Severus opened his presents a day early. The first present he was opening was from her father, she could tell because he had wrapped the wooden box in old editions of _The Daily Prophet._ The box was made from polished black walnut and had silver clasps. Severus opened it carefully, nestled in the center was a silver pocket watch with a silver chain. The pocket watch was engraved with a snake that coiled within in itself, in the middle was Severus first and surname initials. As Severus opened it, the clock came to life, ticking and tocking away. A soft smile of gratitude spread across Severus' face, he took the small notecard that was tucked inside the box the pocket watch had been resting in.

 _It's traditional to give a wizard a watch when he comes of age, I hope this pocket watch helps you on your journey to find your place in this world._

 _\- Baxter and Delora Negrescu_

The Half Blood Prince stared at the watch as it ticked away the current time. He did not think that he would be receiving a pocket watch for Coming of Age Birthday. Since he had grown up mostly in the Muggle world, all he normally hoped for was a slice of his mother's homemade chocolate and vanilla marble loaf cake and for his Muggle father not to get drunk off his ass and beat the senses out of Eileen. But now, now his father was dead and buried and the Slytherin had not visited the grave since they had put Tobias Snape's corpse six feet under. He no longer had to fear for mother's life, and he had a little sister that hopefully show the sparks of accidental magic, and even if Desdemona did not, he would not care for her any less.

Last year before he and Annette were an official couple, she had made him a two-tiered chocolate cake and had bought him a book from the used bookstore titled, A Clockwork Orange that was written by Anthony Burgess. He had finished the book within a week, and that had been one of those moments when his heart had beaten as if butterflies were fluttering away with it, it was one of the moments when he realized he loved the Badger. Annette had brought with her on the train, a metal container that was round, but made to look like a hat box. The Slytherin was pretty positive there was a freshly baked cake within, but every time he had tried to sneak a look, Annette would playfully slap his hands away.

He blinked and his attention was pulled back to the present, the pocket watch was still ticking.

He gently closed it and placed back inside its case, he then took a gather large gulp of his cider, nearly burning his tongue and mouth. "Your parents didn't have to get me something so extravagant."

"You're practically family...don't you like it?" Annette said, she tried to keep the disappointment and sadness from her voice, she had helped her parents design the pocket watch after all.

"No, no. I love it, I'm just used to being…." Severus entwined his fingers with Annette's own.

"Spoiled? I know...but you deserve to be spoiled just little bit on your birthday."

They waited until after lunch of fish and chips, for Severus to finish opening his gifts. The second package was from his mother. The card was handmade, helpfully decorated by little sister, Desdemona. He rescued her pudgy handprints that decorated the back, front, and inside of the card with a rainbow of colors from paints. The present was wrapped in black wrapping paper with golden long neck cats wearing different types of party hats, and they were surrounded with an array of bright colored flowers, with the words happy birthday in gold lettering, it was tied closed with a white ribbon. Severus used Diffindo to cut the ribbon cleanly away, he then carefully unwrapped the present to find The _Book of Potions_ , written by the wizard, Zygmunt Budge, beneath the layers. Severus had only ever borrowed the copy that the Hogwarts' library had, but he could not believe he now owned a copy of the tome, he considered to be nearly holy among Potioneers. This book was going to open up a world of portable Potion making for Severus, he could not wait to experiment and craft the liquid magic with ease.

He gingerly put the book into his messenger bag and placed the card with in the box with his pocket watch. He opened up the last package which was from his aunt, inside was another card and wrapped in old versions of _The Daily Prophet_ was a hunter green cloak, it was lined with sheep's wool on the outside and inside, it even had pockets sewn on the inside. In the card, it was explained in his Aunt Calanthia's sloppy cursive that she had made it by hand with help from his cousin, Margaret.

Annette lifted the cake carrier onto the table, once their table was cleared of the dirty dishes from their meal by a recent graduate of Hogwarts, Annette's old Quidditch Captain and Housemate, Raymond. She waited until Raymond left, and had stopped staring at them with his large brown eyes, (he kind of reminded of Annette of a sloth to be perfectly honest) to lift the lid and reveal the cake underneath.

It was a two-layer cake with chocolate fudge frosting and decorated with snakes and badgers made out of frosting. In green frosting were the words, 'Happy Birthday Severus!'.

"Is it better than last year's?" she asked as Raymond brought them over clean plates and forks, and a knife to cut the cake with.

Severus smiled softly, "You've improved. Thank you, Annette for celebrating my birthday with me."

"Of course, I love you." she then kissed his fingers and passed him a rather large slice of cake.

Annette closed the lid back on what remained of the cake, Severus helped her to clasp her badger brooch closed by her neck to keep her cloak from sliding away. The Hufflepuff put her gloves back on and stared out at the blustering almost blizzard that had started while they were sipping their hot chocolate that went perfectly with Severus' birthday cake.

"I don't want to go out there…" she said as Severus took his wand out to cast a Warming Charm over the two of them.

Annette shrunk down the cake carrier so she could place it in her messenger bag, she then dug out a rectangular object that was wrapped in paper that had white kittens on it wearing flower crowns with a robin egg shell blue background. "I was so worried about the cake..."

"It was delicious." Severus interrupted just to reassure her.

"I almost forgot to give you this." she handed him the present and he slipped it into one of the pockets of his brand-new cloak.

"I'll open it up on the train. We should get going before we get snowed in." the Half-Blood Prince wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, he then used _aperire_ to open the door, the barmaid of The Three Broomsticks, Rosmerta, closed the door behind them.

The warmth of the train was most welcome as Severus and Annette found a compartment and flopped down, the Badger practically in his lap, but the Slytherin did not mind and pulled her all the way on and kissed her lovingly. She helped him to open the present she had gotten him, and he settled down to read the novel while the train made its way back to Hogwarts.

It was a couple minutes later that Annette gently poked him on the forehead, on her lap spread open was the book, _Rosemary's Baby,_ written by the author, Ira Levin. She was at least three chapters in.

Severus gently kissed Annette on the forehead and went back to reading the book Annette had gotten for his birthday, _The Man in the High Castle,_ written by the author, Philip K. Dick, he was thoroughly enjoying it, or at least he would have been if he could stop reading the opening paragraph repeatedly: ' _For a week Mr. R. Childan had been anxiously watching the mail. But the valuable shipment from the Rocky Mountain States had not arrived._

 _As he opened up his store on Friday morning and saw only letters on the floor by the mail slot he thought, I'm going to have an angry customer.'_ He could not get the look of pure fear and horror on Lily's face as she held the envelope that contained a letter from the Dark Lord in her shaking hands. Lily looked like she had been ready to cry she had been so frightened. He yanked his focus to Annette. "Yes?"

"You seem so far away...where are you?"

Severus hesitated and cleared his throat, he gently set down Annette beside him and off his lap, he stood and closed the door to the compartment, as an added safety measure, he cast _Muffliato._

"Lily received a letter from Lord Voldemort today…"

The color drained from Annette's face, she had even gasped. "What did it say?"

"I don't know, I told her not to open it. I told her to burn it, but I highly doubt she would listen."

"Is she in danger?" Annette asked, she was truly worried about Lily Evans.

Severus only sagged down into his seat and buried his face into his hands. "I'm not sure, if I can be an Auror and somehow a spy...then I can protect both of you." He might still fancy the power that the Dark Arts possessed and offered, but he also knew the dangers that they could cause all too well.

Annette blinked, surprised. "You want to protect me too?"

Severus stared at her stunned for a moment. How could she think that would not want her to be safe above all else? Did Annette really think he cared about Lily Evans more than her? "I love you, Annette." he held her close to him and kissed her. "Please don't ever doubt that…."

The Hufflepuff cuddled into the crook of his neck. "Never." she pressed a kiss to his cheek just as the train returned them to the station that led to Hogwarts.

Severus and Annette sat on Severus' bed within the Slytherin dormitories. Annette was wearing Severus' AC/DC t-shirt and getting herself a slice of cake by using _interficiam_ and she used accio to summon plates and forks for the both them.

Severus was lying back against his pillows, he was still completely butt naked. Annette was not sure if she could go another round of riding Severus. During the end of the ride she was gripping the headboard of the bed with so much force she was afraid that she was going to leave nail marks.

"We need hot chocolate to go with the cake...Severus at least put on some bottoms, I don't want the house elf having a heart attack over seeing your manhood." Annette said with a smirk.

Severus quirked an eyebrow and could not help smirking in return. "Wasn't one piece enough for you?"

Annette playfully stuck her tongue out at him, "We will have plenty left over for tomorrow, don't worry." she summoned a House Elf, the creature was older with long grey hair and grumpy.

The House Elf popped into the room just as Severus tied the knot on his pajama bottom strings. She was holding a tray with mugs and a pitcher of hot chocolate. Once they were finished with their eleven thirty snacks, Severus pinned Annette underneath him with a mischievous grin on his face.

Annette giggled, "Okay, okay. But you're on top this time."

Severus grinned as Annette undid the knot on his pajama bottoms, "That was the plan."

Annette summoned a condom from Severus' nightstand using _accio_ and kissed him on the mouth, just as the clock struck midnight. "Happy Birthday, Severus. I love you."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** **This story is going to be 30 chapters long instead of 28. There is far too much left to cover, and since I don't want the chapters to be super long, that they get boring, you my beloved readers are getting more chapters. As always, I do not own HP, just this story and any OCs. Please leave a review! - MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)**

Chapter 27

The letter from Lord Voldemort lay unopened on the table in front of Lily Evans, she was in the library working on her Charm spell of her own invention for Professor Flitwick. Technically, it was more a Transfiguration spell, it would be turning a flower into a fish, but she was having issues working out the kinks. It was difficult to concentrate on her homework with the letter seeming to be staring at her and saying, _open me. Read me._ It had been a month since she had received the letter. A month since Severus had told her to burn it. But she hadn't, she could not bring herself to do it. Part of her was curious as to what the Dark Lord could have written. But shouldn't he want her dead? She was a Muggleborn after all. She could become a spy and turn kill Voldemort from the inside for the good of the Wizarding World. She quickly tucked the letter into her agenda, and tried to forget that it was there.

Severus Snape added his name to the list of students that would be taking Apparition lessons provided by the Ministry of Magic in April. The signup sheet had been posted outside of the Potion Professor's office. The test to get one's License to Apparate was to be given after end of the year exams were over. The Slytherin Sixth Year was glad that his first class after breakfast that morning had ended early, Professor Utkin gave them a lecture of fleeing, or to be clearer the importance of following one's instincts when to came to the Fight or Flight response activating. Even in Defense Against the Dark Arts knowing when to run and when to fight was a good thing.

Professor Slughorn had the policy that his door was always open, so Severus sat down in the black leather chair across from the desk in the Potion Professor's office, he knew that right now the man was getting essays back from one of his First Year classes on the Forgetfulness Potion.

When Slughorn entered his office, he had a stack of essays in his arms. He was huffing and puffing, but sighed in relief when Severus used his wand to send the essays on to the desk, so the Head of Slytherin house could sit down at his desk without having to worry about the essays that had yet to be graded scattering every which way.

"Severus, is there something you wish to speak about?" he said concern in his voice.

The Slytherin Sixth Year nervously pulled down his sleeves to cover the scars that marked his wrists, of course, Horace Slughorn was afraid that one of his pupils was going to try to commit suicide again.

"I'm not thinking about harming myself." he reassured his Head of House.

Horace Slughorn sighed in relief and visibly sagged in his chair. "Oh, that's very good to hear. What is it you want to talk about then?"

"I want to become an Auror."

"What about your job as a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?"

"I want that to be my backup plan, I don't think I'll stay an Auror forever."

Slughorn smiled gently, "A backup plan is always a good idea. As long as you keep your grades at Exceeds Expectations and pass your N.E.W.T.S with the same grade, I don't think you will have a problem achieving your goal, Mister Snape."

Severus stood and shook the Head of Slytherin House's hand. "Thank you, Professor."

The Half-Blood Prince left Slughorn's office feeling just a little bit proud of himself as he made his way to the library. Severus was supposed to be meeting Annette and Pandora so they could finish working on their final report with graphs, charts, and a eight page essay about how they succeeded in growing a Snargaluff. After they handed in this final report, Professor Sprout would have them working on identifying and classifying the magical water plants that grew within the Great Lake. Of course, they would have to wait until winter had melted away enough, so they would not have to worry about floating ice chunks or dying of hypothermia. Until then it would mean a lot of more essays and working with different types of dung to see how they affected different plants.

Since Professor Sprout was currently sick with a cold that made her sound like elephant when she blew her nose, she had given all of her students the class off to work on their final Snargaluff report of the year. Severus was about to sit down and get out his Herbology notes and books, when he noticed Lily sitting alone in the Defense the Dark Arts Section that had all the books on Counter Jinxes and Spells.

The Lioness had not been in Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning, Alice Pond had said it was because Lily was sick. He thought that with the nasty cold virus going around, that it was probable that the Muggleborn Witch had also caught it. She did seem paler than usual, and there was dark circles under Lily's almond shaped green eyes. Severus sat down across from her, and when he did, he saw the edge of the black envelope sticking out of her planner.

"You weren't in Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning." He said trying to act casual, as if they were talking about the weather, but the fact Lily Evans had kept the letter instead of getting rid of it made Severus very concerned.

"I-I wasn't feeling well. May I borrow your notes, Sev?" Lily's eyes were wide with surprise when she looked up from the book she was reading: _Transfiguration: From Greenery to Gills._ She thought that the pale skinned and greasy haired Slytherin would never speak to her again, not after the "Mudblood incident", what would he think if he found out that she was somewhat, kind of dating, the Pureblood Wizard, James Potter, who still bullied the Half Blood Wizard with no reason other than spite?

"Of course." the Slytherin took his wand out from where it tucked into the sleeve of his robe, but stopped and instead pinched the envelope and pulled it out from Lily's so called hiding place. "I told you burn this."

"I-I couldn't Sev, what if it's my way in, my way of saving our world from destruction?" Lily tried desperately to explain. She tried to make a grab for Lord Voldemort's letter, but the Half-Blood Prince kept it out of her reach. The Lioness wanted to protect her family, she wanted to protect her friends, Lily wanted Lord Voldemort to pay for the pain and suffering he had caused.

Severus tried not to scoff, but could not help himself, earning himself a cold and suspicious glare from the Gryffindor Lioness. Lily had only been officially part of the Magical world for roughly five years, he did not count the years when they both still young enough to do what was considered to be Accidental Magic. The Muggleborn Witch might have been brilliant and a quick study, but she barely knew of the dangers that the Dark Arts caused. Their class on Defense only taught so much, and Lily shied from the temptation that the Dark Arts offered, while the Slytherin Half-blood had allowed himself to drown in it, for probably far too long. If Annette had not had come into his life would his mother be burying him along his father in a cheap coffin with the description on the tombstone being beloved son?

Would he have the Dark Mark already burned into his arm and donning a silver mask like the other Death Eaters, while obeying the Dark Lord every whim? But in order to become a spy for the Order, he would have to do just that, become a Death Eater. If the Dark Arts completely consumed all of his will would Annette still love him, or would she leave him for a Wizard that did not fancy the Dark Arts, like an alcoholic longing after another drink?

He tried his best to suppress a shudder of horror that slid down his spine as Severus lightly brushed his wand along the envelope, and the black parchment that had been used to make it began to turn to dust.

Lily wanted to cry out in alarm and protest, but she knew that if she did just that, it would alert MadamIrma Pince and if she saw the letter then Headmaster Dumbledore would be told, and everything that Lily had worked so hard for, to become an Auror would be all for nothing.

Lily watched with disappointment as the black envelope was completely transformed from parchment to dust. She did her best to put on a mask of indifference, and tried to bring herself to concentrate on her Charms homework. With her quill in hand, she was just about to dip into the bottle of ink, when she stopped and looked up at Severus. The ink began to drip onto the parchment like rain, Severus had gently placed his hand on top of her's. It was draw her attention from her studies, away from her feelings of disappointment and guilt.

"Leave the Dark Lord for me to handle. Your hate for the Dark Arts and all it offers are far too strong, Lord Voldemort would not hesitate to kill you in an instance."

"So, you are going to lay your life on the line and become a double agent among his ranks? For who, who will be working under, and how are you going to stop yourself from becoming consumed by the power the Dark Arts hold over you?" Lily whispered in a fast hiss, slightly taken aback at Severus' boldness.

"I'm going to become an Auror. I will harness control over the Dark Arts, I will master them and make them my own to control. I want to become an Auror, to protect the people I care about most in this world."

Lily Evans stared at him in disbelief and awe, she blinked several times before the question finally formed from within her mind and out her mouth. "You're going to become an Auror?"

Severus could only nod, "That is the plan."

"Oh, Severus, that is wonderful news!" Lily grinned and got out of her chair so fast, that it nearly clattered to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and hugged him close. Severus felt heat rush to his face like a forest fire. Lily scent overwhelmed him for a mere moments, she smelled spicy. A mix of nutmeg, clove, and cinnamon. Lily stopped and slowly released him, her face had become as red as her hair. She cleared her throat and half-heartedly righted Severus' askew tie. "I'm sorry, I've just missed you...could we try being friends again...please?" she whispered, tears pooled into her green eyes.

Severus cleared his throat and tried not start wringing his hands out of nervousness. "Y-You forgive me for calling you that awful slur and being absolutely awful to you...and avoiding you like the plague?"

Lily nodded, grinning like a mad fool. "Yes, I forgave you a while ago, I just wasn't sure how to talk to you again... and after your father had died...it just never seemed like the right time. So, can we try to be friends again, Sev?"

Severus shrugged, a childish answer. But to rekindle his friendship with Lily would mean the world to him, he let out a sigh, a lopsided smile spreading across his face. "Trying is better than nothing at all."

Lily grinned and suppressed a laugh of happiness. "Thank you, Sev." she took her seat again and began to copy Severus' notes from Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Annette and I have our duel next Friday, I am somewhat looking forward to it."

Severus smiled and took his Herbology textbook, Snargaluff growth chart and class notes. He also dug out the secondary choice, he had chosen for his final essay. _Carnivorous Magical Plants and Their Sixth Sense for Survival._ "Annette is fierce when she needs to be." he said and started on his essay.

"I am?" Annette asked as she sat down beside them, she had a secondary source book as well, _Muggle and Magical Plants: Their Senses and Responses._

"Of course." Severus kissed Annette on the cheek, and they compared their notes and growth charts.

"Don't you have your Quidditch match against my house this weekend?" Lily asked, glancing up from her Charms work at the Hufflepuff.

Annette let out a sigh, it was either frustration or her nervous unknowing of the outcome. "Yes, I hope we can win again. Last year, Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup, but Ravenclaw won the House Cup. We ended up in second for both."

Severus wrapped his arm around Annette's waist and pulled her close to him, so her head rested against his shoulder. She smelled earthy like oak moss, vetiver, and patchouli, and a mix of herby. Marjoram and clary sage. "Just do your best, that's all you can do."

"I'll be cheering for you…" Lily said, her eyes focused on completing her spell invention for Charms.

Severus quirked his eyebrow. "You would betray your own House?"

Lily laughed, "No, no, no. I will be neutral like Switzerland."

"James doesn't look happy to hear that." Annette said, the Lion had snuck up on them and he did look rather annoyed that Lily Evans was not going to be cheering for their house.

Lily simply shrugged and tugged playfully on James' red and gold tie. She kissed his cheek, and the Lion plopped down beside her. For once, the tension was not so thick between Potter and Snape, that you could cut it with a knife. It felt more like electricity crackling in the air before a coming storm.

Annette did her best to ignore the feeling of dread clawing its way into her mind, and pulled her focus on to Herbology essay. The Quidditch match was going to be difficult enough without Severus and James earning detention over some stupid argument or fight.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N : ****Do not own HP, just some of the plot for this story and any OCs. Please leave a review! – Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 28

Friday, the day before the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Annette found herself standing in front of Lily Evans. Their wands were raised, the desks and chairs had piled along the walls of the classroom to give adequate room. Today, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Utkin as the referee, they were going to have their practice duel.

"Wands at the ready. No maiming or loss of consciousness. Begin!" Utkin said, her hair was twisted into a French braid, Severus was sitting between Jenna and Remus, up against the wall. His eyes were filled with worry for Annette, but he had to remind himself that Annette might be a Hufflepuff was just as fierce as any Lion or Lioness.

Annette and Lily bowed and smiled to each other, Severus could tell that it was a friendly smile, but also met that neither of them was going to give up easily, just because Annette and Lily had started to get along, to become friends.

Lily started off the duel by casting, _Incendio._ The large burst of flame came toward Annette, but the Hufflepuff held her ground and cast _Murum Aquarum_ _._ A wall of water formed in front of her like a massive waterfall, the fire hissed against it like an angry snake and the fire turned to a cloud of hot steam.

Lily used the steam cloud to her advantage and Annette's wand flew from her hand because of the Lioness casting _Expelliarmus._ But Annette was ready, she shifted her position into that of Reserved Bridge in Hung Gar Kung Fu **.**

Lily Evans began to move her wand in a counter clockwise motion and then mimicked the motion as if she was stacking books or a deck of cards. The chairs and desks began to form into a creature that resembled a Gollum that was as a big as a giant. The Gollum roared at Annette and charged toward her like a freight train.

Annette moved quickly into the Sending Bridge stance, magic flared in silver wisps around her body. The golem roared even louder shaking the foundation of Hogwarts as it continued instead hit the shield charm that Annette had cast wordlessly, the spell had started from her hands and she had gotten it to develop her entire body.

The Hufflepuff moved so quickly into the drunken eight immortals' stance that it was almost unseen, her fingers lost the silver wispy color of _protego_ and were engulfed in an aura that moved like smoke around her hand, but burned orange and bright like a flame. Annette spoke out loud, " _Discussurus_!"

The golem exploded into a copious amount of wood shards with a wail of disbelief, Professor Utkin had already casted a shield charm of her own to protect the class as wooden splinters rained down among.

Lily stared in wonderment as the golem was no more and before she could think of another spell to cast, Annette had already cas _t Aguamenti_ using the monkey stealing peaches stance to channel the spell through her fingers. The Lioness countered, the stream of water turned into icicles that were needle-like in thinness. They were then transformed from simple icicles into honey bees.

The nectar gathering insects sped toward Annette, buzzing angrily. But the Badger dodged the spell by rolling out of the way to grab her wand from it had been cast off near Severus' foot. She grasped it and conjured a honey badger made from red and orange flames. The fire badger ate away the ice bees before disappearing a poof of smoke.

Lily tried to hit Annette with a binding rope that came out of her wand when the words, " _Si vocare funem_." Were thought or spoken. Annette dodged and countered it with in frigore, the rope became incased in a block of ice as did Lily's feet.

Annette then used _Expelliarmus_ , Lily Evans' 10¼" in length Willow wand with a swishy build went flying from her hand and landed by James Potter's knee. Annette was then in front of Lily with her wand to her throat.

The Badger stepped back and tucked her wand away into the sleeve of her robe. Professor Utkin stepped up and melted the ice away from Lily's feet before handing the Muggleborn Witch back her wand.

"That was excellent spell execution and countering, Mrs. Negrescu and Mrs. Evans. Forty points to Hufflepuff and twenty points to Gryffindor."

The bell tolled throughout the castle, signaling the end of their final class of the day. For homework, they were assigned to write an essay on proper counter spell and counter jinx execution. They also had to read three chapters about Bird Conjuring for Transfiguration and to answer the questions at the end of the chapter. For Herbology they had to write an essay on the Defense Mechanisms of Venomous and Non-Venomous Plants. For Charms, they had to finish the wand movement diagrams for their craft-your-own spell work. Annette had to read and write notes on. the Breeding Patterns of Bowtruckles. Severus had to an essay on the Wit-Sharpening Potion for Professor Slughorn. For Study of Ancient Runes, they had to do a timeline of Runic Magic.

After dinner, Severus and Annette would have hunkered down in their usual section of the library to get as much of their homework done as possible before the weekend. But they found themselves joined by Lily Evans, Pandora, Xenophilius, Jenna, and Gandalf. With all of them together, the homework went by far more quickly, Severus could not help glaring icily at James Potter and the other _Marauders_ _._ Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail were all seated at a not too far away table from them, with James watching Severus like a hungry spider waiting for a fly to land in its web.

Severus did his best to ignore them, he bid goodnight to Lily and the two Ravenclaw Prefects. He walked with Annette and her fellow Badgers back to Hufflepuff home. He kissed her gently on the lips and held her to him for maybe just a little too long, but Annette did not seem to mind.

"I love you." He said into her copper locks, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Are you sure you don't mind going to lunch with Lucius and Narcissa tomorrow?"

"No, I should get to know him better…and her. I'm really glad you and Lily are friends again."

Severus smiled softly. "Me too. Goodnight, I'll be cheering you on tomorrow."

"I love you too, Severus." Annette kissed him one last time and tapped the barrel with wand to the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff and disappeared into the common room. She hung out with Jenna and Gandalf for a little bit before retiring to bed. As she left to go to the lavatories with her toiletry bag, she could not help but notice Gandalf Amsel holding on to Jenna's hand, while the Irish Half-Blood Witch finished her essay on The Function of a Rubber Duck for Muggle Studies.

On Saturday morning, the wind had been bitter and cold against her face, like needles being pushed into her skin. Annette was glad she had not gone for her fingerless gloves; her hands would have gone numb an hour ago. She wanted to pull the hood of her Quidditch cape over her head to keep her ears warm, but she was afraid she would not hear Madame Hooch if there were any foul plays.

The match against Gryffindor was going well for the most part, Hufflepuff was ahead by twenty points. The score was two hundred and forty for Hufflepuff, and two hundred and twenty for Gryffindor. Annette could feel her teeth beginning to chatter, so she clenched her jaw tight and did her best to ignore the cold that kept biting her face with a vengeance and to focus on the bludgers that were zooming throughout the air, cackling like a mad person wrapped in a straitjacket.

A bludger was getting far too close to Mary, who had the quaffle and was about to pass in midair to Sean, using a maneuver they referred to as kicking the gnome. Mary would spike the ball to Sean by standing on her broomstick and hitting it like a volleyball player over the net. Sean would then catch it and hang almost as sloth would cling to a branch, feet locked together and upside down. Once Patricia caught it, she would close the remaining distance between them and the goal posts.

Sirius Black and the other two Chasers for Gryffindor's team, Ruth Midgen and Marvin Hooper were closing in on the Hufflepuff Chasers like sharks that scented blood in the water. Sean rammed his shoulder into Sirius Black to keep the Marauders member as far away from Patricia as possible. Annette dove low on her broom, her bat in hand as the leather creaked, her fingers tightening on the grip. The wood of her bat cracked hard against the Bludger that would have knocked Mary from her broom and injured her, the bludger went flying wide and nailed James Potter right in the arm, he had outreached to grab the golden snitch.

He fell back letting out a cry of agony like an animal that was caught in a bear trap, Annette could heart the bones snap and break in his arm like a gunshot when the bludger made contact, Potter's arm now hangs useless, and Annette is positive she can see a shard of bone protruding from the skin. The sight of it makes Annette want to vomit, she has never been able to handle blood or any other type of grotesque injury, not when it was from a fellow Witch or Wizard. With animals of both the Magical variety and non, it's entirely different. Annette grips her Silver Arrow tightly, the world around spins and is covered in black spots for a moment. She has to close her eyes and count to thirty, before the feeling of wanting to lose her food leaves her.

Gilroy had hit the bludger to get it away from Mary. The giggling bludger zoomed off and hit Sirius Black square in left side of his ribcage. The Black sheep's face crinkled as he tried desperately to fight back showing any agony, but there were tears clearly streaming down his face from his storm cloud grey eyes.

William was on the golden snitch in moments, his hand gripped around the golden sphere just as Patricia scored them ten points, Madame Hooch blew the silver whistle that hung around her neck, no foul plays were called, it was to signal the end of the match. So why did Annette feel guilt twisting her stomach and making her feel as if her breakfast of peanut butter and bacon toast was about to come back to haunt her? The Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw houses were all cheering and applauding, it sounded like thunder. The snitch would give them another one hundred and fifty. Annette felt numb as the announcer, a Ravenclaw girl with hair the color of dying embers and eyes the color of green spring ferns named Olive Quirke announced the final score.

"Hufflepuff wins with a score of four hundred points!"

Annette slowly lowered herself to the ground and dismounted her broom, she watched as Lily, Remus, and Sirius' girl of the month, a curvy girl with hair the color of beach sand cut into a hairstyle known as the shag. She had snow blue eyes that were currently filled with worry about Sirius Black, her name was Regina Hornby. She was sporting a Ravenclaw colored scarf around her neck, it is decorated with bronze eagles against a navy-blue background, and navy blue eagles against the bronze patches.

Regina was giving Annette the death glare as James Potter held up his broken arm with his good one and grinned at Padfoot and said, "High five?"

Sirius Black only started laughing and then wheezed. He groaned out. "Stop, it hurts to laugh."

Lily could only huff in annoyance and took James by his good arm. "Come on, it's off to the Hospital Wing."

Remus and Peter followed behind, and all Annette could do was stare after them as she took in lung fulls of air to stop herself from losing the contents of her stomach. The broken arm had brought back flashbacks of the night her father had nearly died. She swayed slightly using her Silver Arrow as a crutch.

Severus gently took Annette's hand in his own and squeezed it reassuringly, he then pressed a kiss to her copper locks. "Are you alright?"

Annette nodded, the need to expel her breakfast had dissipated, the memory of her father's near death fading away, back into the recess of her mind. She needed to clean her broom and get out of her uniform. "I'm okay, I need to go shower and change. Then we can go." The Hufflepuff beater pressed a kiss to his cheek before following Mary and Patricia into the girls' locker-room.

Annette placed Quidditch uniform into her locker beside her Silver Arrow that was freshly cleaned and oiled. The inside of the locker door was decorated with a picture of Gilbert, there was the picture of her and Severus at her brother Quinn's wedding, and there was even a picture of her and her housemates: Brigitte Lachance, Hinata Oshiro, and Daria Jones when she interned at Saint Francis's Sanctuary for Neglected and Mistreated Magical Creatures over the summer.

Annette shut her locker and turned the sign that hung on her locker. It was wooden sign painted in yellow, on one sign it said clean in black paint, and other it said dirty, Annette flipped the sign to dirty so the House Elves would know to wash it. She took her blush pink towel that was decorated with badgers and split apart honeycomb off of the bench. Annette past Patricia, who busy reapplying her makeup after twisting her hair into a braid, and Mary who was changing into muggle attire: jeans, a Thin Lizzy t-shirt, and a faded crimson red hoodie.

Annette stepped into the shower, a sigh of relief escaping as the hot water hit her sore arms. She made sure to wash away the sweat and to let her aching muscles relax in the hot water. She made sure to scrub shampoo through her hair and to wash her body with peach scented soap. Once she was done, she stepped out wrapped in her towel, she used a quick dry spell on her and her body, but she left her hair damp enough so Mary could help her style it.

Annette changed into a mint green dress robe that went down past her knees, the mint green fabric was decorated with fandango pink and electric purple Fwoopers. She pulled on ink black leggings and emerald green ankle high boots.

Mary helped her to knot her hair back into a low side angular loop bun. She had the Fwooper necklace that Severus had given her last year back around her neck. The charm resting against her chest.

She clasped her winter cloak around her shoulders, the badger brooch resting near her throat, she tucked her wand into one of the inside pockets and met Severus outside of the locker room. The Half-Blood Prince was wearing plain black robes and the forest green cloak that Annette's Grandmother Sarai had sent him as a late birthday present.

"You look lovely." Severus smiled and kissed her.

Annette smiled softly, she could feel her nervousness creeping up on her. They were going to meet Lucius and Narcissa at the Three Broomsticks Inn for a lunch date. Severus had said that Lucius Malfoy had wanted to get to know the Badger better since she and Severus were a serious couple, instead of just a fling.

The Malfoys and Blacks were two of the most powerful magical families, to Annette the Sacred Twenty-Eight were like the magical world's version of the mafia. They were all considered powerful and untouchable. To the Hufflepuff, they all seemed like a bunch of bullies propped up on their damn high horses.

Annette sat down across beside Severus in a booth that was close to the roaring fireplace within the hearth. Snow had begun falling heavily outside, covering their tracks from the train station and into Hogsmeade. They only had to wait a couple more moments for Lucius and Narcissa to arrive.

Lucius' white-blonde hair was tied back into a low ponytail, he hung his cloak with the Malfoy family crest on the back beside Severus'. The Heir of Malfoy Household wore ink black robes and when Severus stood to shake his hand, he instead hugged the younger Wizard in a brotherly manner. Narcissa Black soon-to-be Malfoy placed an awkward kiss to Annette's cheek in greeting before she sat down beside her fiancé.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Annette." Narcissa said, keeping her tone pleasant, as if she was speaking to a child which annoyed the Hufflepuff that the former Slytherin would speak down to her such a way.

Annette plastered a gentle and polite smile on her face in return, like she did when she was speaking to a frightened creature of the magical variety. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Narcissa."

Narcissa Black wore mulberry purple dress robes that was decorated with snow-white owls. Her cloak was as white as the snow outside with the Black family crest on the back. She wore ink black boots that went up to her thigh. Her white blonde hair was swept up in an elegant formal Dutch fishtail. Her eyes were an icy blue, stunning and frightening all the same time.

Lucius Malfoy cleared his throat and gave Narcissa a look that meant that needed a moment alone with Severus Snape.

Narcissa let out a sigh of annoyance and whispered, but not very discreetly. "Alright, fine. Order me a bottle of Fire Whiskey." Narcissa took the compact out of her purse and inspected the makeup she had magicked on to her face before she had left the Malfoy Manor. "I need to go powder my nose, Annette will join me?"

Annette could not help being hesitant. "Alright." Severus gently squeezed her hand in reassurance before the Badger left with the former Snake to the girls' lavatory.

Lucius grinned and took out a black envelope from a breast pocket on the inside of his robes. He slid it across to Severus.

Severus took it and noticed the silver ink was written in the same manner as the letter that Lily Evans had received. It even had the same seal, the Dark Lord's Mark in emerald green ink.

Lucius took a drink from his bottle of Fire Whiskey. "It won't open until you finish with your end of year exams. In it there is a blank card with your initiation target on it. It'll appear when you put a drop a blood on the paper."

Severus smiled grimly, and placed the still sealed envelope that came from Lord Voldemort into one of the inside pocket of his cloak. The envelope felt as if it weighed a ton, or maybe it was the guilt of it all? Would he have to torture a Muggle, or worse kill a Muggleborn?

He took a long drink from his butter beer and tried not think of it, just as Annette returned from the lavatory with Narcissa.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N : ****This is the second to last chapter of this story! As always, I do not own HP, just the OCs and some of the plot, please leave a review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 29

Annette's seventeenth birthday landed on Tuesday. Even though they had classes that day, Severus still wanted to make her feel special. The Badger showered and changed into her uniform and robes, and tied her copper locks back into a high ponytail. Her birthday might have landed on a day filled with lectures, notes, and homework, but that did not mean she could not enjoy it later.

Annette joined Severus at breakfast, they sat together at the Hufflepuff table across from Gandalf and Jenna, some of the younger Hufflepuffs looked at the Slytherin with suspicion and perhaps a little fear. But could the Sixth Year blame them? Slytherins were known for being down right brutes and bullies, but in Annette's eyes those labels belong to the Marauders of Gryffindor, not the Half-Blood Snake, she had fallen in love with. Severus stuck a non-wax dripping candle into Annette's triple chocolate fudge muffin. The candle would become magical transformed into white and sugary buttercream frosting after the birthday person blew out the candle.

The Badger blushed and waited for Severus to light it with his wand, the Slytherin pressed a kiss to Annette's cheek. "Happy Birthday, love."

Annette blew out the candle, wishing for a year filled with happiness, adventure, and love. Severus took out a wooden box that was encased in dark forest green velvet. The Badger looked up at him, hesitant to open it. "You didn't have too, Severus."

Severus smiled softly, "You deserve to be a bit spoiled on your birthday."

Annette carefully opened the box and took out the silver bracelet. On the bracelet was a charm in the shape of a baumidger. There was a second charm that was in the shape of a fwooper. "Two?" she inquired raising an eyebrow, not that she minded, but she did not want Severus spending money he could be saving to buy himself something more important, like new socks, his were getting a little holey.

"The fwooper charm is for last year." Severus said with a shrug as he bit into his toast that was slathered in strawberry jam and butter.

"Last year you bought me error correcting ink." Annette replied, as she peeled the wrapper from her muffin and began eating it at the bottom, she always saved the top for last, considering it to be the best part.

"I was too far focused on end of the year homework and our O.W.L.S. This year I want you to know that I love you."

The Badger could not help smiling as she pressed a kiss to Severus' mouth. "I love you too." She gently put the silver link chain bracelet around her wrist and returned to her breakfast.

A couple of the younger Badgers, made awwing noises and giggled when Severus blushed in response, he was not very fond of public displays of affection. His focus on his embarrassment vanished ever so slightly when a paper airplane almost landed in his bowl of oatmeal that had blueberries and granola mixed in.

Severus glanced over his shoulder to see Daisy Cadwallader waving at him, a pile of timetables in her hand. Yesterday, the ink on the timetables had smeared and ran into images of the Dark Mark. Seeing it had made Severus' blood run cold, and he could feel the weight of Voldemort's intimation letter practically staring at him from where he kept it hidden away in the inside jacket folds of his Potions textbook. This of course, had made Headmaster Dumbledore furious, not that he had showed it, but the fury had burned in his icy blue eyes. The culprit never turned in, caught in the act again, but whoever it was, would probably do it again just for kicks. Daisy's Head Girl Badge gleaming like a beacon. This year she was graduating, and Severus greatly wondered who would be taking over as Head Girl and Head Boy next year.

He knew with a certainty that it would probably not be him. He unfolded the paper airplane and found himself, perhaps a little disappointed. His first morning class was Potions, his second class was Study of Ancient Runes. He would be able to see Annette again when they had third period Herbology together, where they would be heading out to gather bubotuber to study and write reports on.

Annette was peering at her own schedule, she would have Care of Magical Creatures first. They would probably spend the lecture on the classification differences between Beings and Beasts. It was not until the start of April and May that they would start getting lectures on the different defense mechanisms of Beasts, like Baumidgers.

It was not until Seventh Year that they would be studying Dragons and their subspecies, along with other Beasts such as Merpeople and the reasoning behind the Merpeople and Centaurs refusing to be classified as Beings, even though they did not entirely fit into the Beast category according to records and research.

Severus kissed Annette on the cheek, "I love you, I will see you in Herbology."

Annette nodded, "I'm going to go up to the Owlery to check my mailbox after my first class is over." she would need to check it, if either of her grandparents had forgotten to use a shrink charm on their packages, her mailbox was probably over stuffed with brown paper packages tied up with string and birthday cards from her Aunt and Uncles.

"I will give you your present later, Nettie. I still need to wrap it." Jenna said, her cheeks becoming as red as her hair as Gandalf left ahead of Annette in order to get a good seat in Professor Kettleburn's classroom, but not before he placed a kiss to her cheek.

Annette nodded in understanding and walked with Jenna until they had to go their separate ways, Jenna Baum was heading upstairs to Divination.

Annette stopped the Half-Blood Irish Witch from leaving her side by grabbing on to her satchel. "When did you and Gandalf Amsel become an item?"

"Valentine's Day, he gave me a box of sugar quills. He remembered that they were my favorite...you don't think we're going to fast do you?"

"Well, you haven't roasted the broomstick yet, right?" Annette asked, double checking that she had her essay on the biologically and anatomical differences between an Ogre and a Ghoul before she finished her trip down the hallway to the door where Professor Kettleburn had designated as his classroom for the year.

Jenna stared at her, her Cambridge blue eyes wide with disbelief and, her lips formed into a thin line, offended. " _Uimh_! Mam would kill me…."

Annette smiled, she knew enough Gaelic from Jenna that _uimh_ meant no, and the mother she spoke of, was the Pureblood Witch, Bébinn who had officially adopted Jenna and her little brother, Fechín when Jenna was eight, and her little brother only a year. Jenna's biological mother was a Muggle by the name of Joanna. But Jenna hardly spoke about her birth mother, it was a taboo, Joanna Baum was not mentioned.

"Do like him?" Annette could help asking, but she knew the answer was a yes when Jenna smiled coyly and giggled.

"I'm happy for you, see you in Transfiguration and Charms."

Annette sat through Professor Kettleburn's lecture about the difference between two-legged and four-legged Beasts, while Severus sat through a lecture on how to properly remove and store fairy wings from said creature, the ingredient was used in the Girding Potion, a potion that was brewed for a boost of extra endurance, and the Beautification Potion, which made the user seem attractive, even if they were not in the first place.

Today, Professor Slughorn was teaching them about the ingredients that were brewed together to craft the Girding Potion, they would be making it for next class.

The snow was nearly gone, leaving the grass and soil below full of puddles and slush. The Great Lake was nearly completely thawed, the Giant Squid seemed to be waving enthusiastically to the Sixth Years as they headed to the proper Greenhouse for Herbology.

They split off into their proper groups to see if music would have any effect on the Venomous Tentacula and its defense mechanism. After forcing it to listen to opera, which only made it lash out and nearly cleave off Severus' foot, but when they turned on Punk rock music, the foliage almost seemed to be dancing in joy, which made Annette and Pandora bust out laughing.

When Professor Sprout saw their success while the other groups continued to struggle, she rewarded Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff, ten points each.

Transfiguration was Professor McGonagall's lecture on how one transfigured a plant into an fish. For the remainder of the lesson, they transfigured their daisies, marigolds, and daffodils. Annette's daffodil transfigured into a bubble eye goldfish, while Severus' daisy morphed into a fire mouth cichlid. But instead of getting to keep them, the fish were deposited in a tank that Minerva had set up with rainbow colored pebbles, a miniature Hogwarts replica, and plenty of underwater plants.

As they left the room, Annette glanced back at the Head of Gryffindor House. "Do you think when she transforms into a cat, she just sits and watches the fish?"

Severus pulled her close with his free arm and pressed a kiss to her cheek, he could not help laughing a little. "Maybe. I need to get to Study of Ancient Runes, I'll see you in Charms."

Jenna followed in step with Gandalf as they made their way to Alchemy, holding hands with the Irish Half-Blood Witch smiling all in love.

While Severus, Pandora, and Remus were in Study of Ancient Runes taking notes, Professor Kuznetsov lectured about Germanic Runic Astrology. Jenna and Gandalf sat in Alchemy, the lecture was given to them by Professor Iovita Glaucia, and the lecture was on the Women of Alchemy.

Annette made her way up the stairs of the Owlery, they creaked and one of them was missing a corner, so she made sure to be extremely careful. What use would be to the world if she fell and died just trying to her gifts and letters on her Of Age birthday.

She took four packages from her mailbox and she had to shrink them in order to make them fit in her already full to the brim messenger bag. It was not until after their final lesson of the day, Charms with Professor Flitwick, were they practiced the levitation charm, _ut tabernus,_ and after a dinner of pork and mashed potatoes that Annette finally allowed herself to relax and enjoy her birthday.

Annette and Severus sat on Severus' four-poster bed in Slytherin House. She had emptied her still wrapped gifts on to the forest green cover, the pillows were also dark green with silver snakes embroidered into the fabric. A House Elf had been kind enough to bring them a generous slab of dark chocolate fudge cake with tons of frosting and jug of cold milk.

The Hufflepuff's first gift was a silver pocket watch from her parents, engraved on the lid was a badger eating a pride open honeycomb with bees surrounding its head and paws. And when she opened it on the inside was her full name, copied to look and exact replica of her father's handwriting: _Annette Negrescu-_ she tried not notice that her father had left enough space for her to add another last name after the hyphen for when she got married.

Severus' mother had sent her a hand-knit pink lavender hoodie with a badger on the back of it, on the front the pull tab for the zipper it was the shape of snake, half coiled up into itself. On the pouch was a silver-snow white snake. Annette could not help smiling and wiping the tears away from the edge of her eyes. And forked a mouthful of her birthday cake into her mouth to stop herself from crying.

Both of her grandparents had sent her black velvet coin purses with spending money. Annette decided to save it to pay for her books for Seventh Year. But it would also help with her trip to Ireland to search for the mythical sióga after she passed her Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests and graduated from Hogwarts. Annette crammed another mouthful of dark chocolate fudge cake into her mouth, she needed to stop thinking so far ahead and focus on the fact that today was birthday, her seventeenth birthday! She was finally considered to be an adult in the Wizarding world, she should have enjoying it!

A couple more morsels of birthday cake later, Annette had Severus' manhood in her mouth. It did not take long for him to get prepared to fuck her until her legs felt like jelly. Of course, before they did anything to animalistic, the Hufflepuff yanked open Severus' nightstand drawer, the drawer practically yanked entirely out the nightstand, she practically tore open the package with her teeth, she rolled the rubber onto his stiff shaft.

Annette gripped the headboard, practically digging her nails into the wood. She was glad that they had remembered to cast _Muffliato_ , as her fingers dug harder into the wood with every one of Severus' thrusts, her moans muffled only thanks to his pillow.

After they were both spent and sweaty, panting for breath like dogs basking in the summer, Annette curled herself into Severus' side, one arm draped over his stomach, while her head lay on his chest, both their hearts starting to slow back to a normal rhythm.

Annette pressed a kiss to Severus' cheek and then to his lips. "Thank you, Severus. This was the best birthday.

March turned to May. Severus and Annette continued with their normal routine of homework, classes, and tests. And of course, getting rid of their friskiness at least three times a week. With May came the final two Quidditch matches of the year, Hufflepuff against Slytherin during the second weekend, and Gryffindor was up against Ravenclaw on the fourth weekend.

While Annette was at her final practice before the match against his own house, Severus sat in the library working on an essay for Potions about the Draught of Living Death. They had to compare to a Muggle story and a Muggle illness. Severus decided to use the story of _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ , and for the illness he had chosen Kleine Levin Syndrome. Severus glanced up from the book he had his nose buried in titled, _The Sleep Diseases of the Muggle World_ to see Lily sitting across from him with their Study of Ancient Runes homework in her arms.

Professor Kuznetsov had assigned them to write an essay about Runes in Eddic lore. Severus had already finished his essay and was nearly done with his Potions homework. "Do you need help, Lily?" Severus asked as he began to write his sources page for Professor Slughorn.

The Muggleborn Witch shook her head, "No, I just wanted to some company. Alice is too busy snogging Frank." as she dipped her quill into a bottle of ink, she could not help but ask, "What are you going to do about the upcoming Quidditch match?"

"Comfort Annette if they lose, celebrate with her if she wants me too. You know I'm not really into sports."

The Hufflepuff Beaters whooped and hollered with delight as Olive Quirke of Ravenclaw announced the final score of the Quidditch match. "The final score is Slytherin three hundred and eighty points and Hufflepuff with four hundred and ten."

Regulus Black, the Seeker for Slytherin House was hiding his disappointment with a scowl. Lucinda Talkalot, the Captain and one of the Chasers, simply stormed off into the girls' locker room.

Annette launched herself at Severus and he easily caught her, she was still wearing her Quidditch uniform, her legs wrapped around his waist, his arms around his neck. "If Gryffindor loses to Ravenclaw, we are so close to getting the Quidditch cup!"

Severus could not help smiling as she kissed him, he set her back on the grassy ground of the pitch, so she could change out of her uniform and shower. They spent the rest of the weekend finishing assignments and spending time together.

The final Quidditch match of the year, Annette attended with Jenna to cheer on Ravenclaw House, Pandora was their Seeker. Severus spent the weekend helping Madame Pomfrey restock all the Potions that she needed, Severus did not mind in the least, since he had already finished his homework, for once the Infirmary was empty, and he liked the peace and quiet.

He glanced up from the Draught of Peace he was corking to see Annette leaning in the doorway with a grin of pure joy on her face. "Ravenclaw won?" he asked, slipping the potion into a rack beside its fellows. They were all neatly in glass tubes and properly labeled by Severus.

Annette let out a sigh of contentment. "It was glorious! You missed won hell of a match. Ravenclaw won with a whopping five hundred points."

Severus stood and excused himself from aiding Madame Pomfrey in her task. She thanked him and shooed him out the door, stating that he should be enjoying his freedom and not squandering it away with helping her.

Annette kissed Severus and he pulled her close before they sat down on his bed, their messenger bags were left abandoned at the foot of the bed. With the Quidditch season over with, they just had to finish the rest of their classes, hand in all of their assignments on time, and study for end of the year exams.

Severus could not fall asleep, even with Annette sound asleep beside him, both of them stark naked after a round of doggy style fucking. His ink black eyes kept drifting over to his Potions textbook where he kept Lord Voldemort's letter safely hidden within the cover jacket. He could feel it calling to him, and he did his best to ignore it. The Dark Mark shaped seal would not even break until he was done with the school year. But it bothered him nonetheless, what if after everything he went through he could not bring himself to do what the Dark Lord commanded of him?

What if the siren song of the Dark Arts proved to be too powerful to ignore?

Severus let out a frustrated groan and pulled open his nightstand door, within it, practically rolling into his hand was a corked vial of a Dreamless Sleep Potion. He popped the cork off with his thumb and swallowed it down.

He could not be a coward now! If he was going to gain the Dark Lord's trust, he had to become a Death Eater, so he could destroy the heartless Dark Wizard before he lost someone he truly loved. But he could really become a Death Eater and perfidious?

Would his loyalty and love Annette be his own downfall? Would he really let the Dark Arts consume him just Annette and Lily Evans feared?

The Dreamless Sleep Potion finally kicking in, Severus held Annette close to him, her back pressed against his chest. He would find some way to be an Auror and a Death Eater, and somehow not end up in Azkaban.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** **This is it, this is the final chapter for Shedding One's Own Skin! The third book in the series titled, Badgering Hearts will begin on March 28, 2018! Thank you all so much for your support and please leave a review! - Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 30

Severus read over his Potions final study guide for what felt like the millionth time. They had two days left before end of the year exams, and they had been studying in groups and individuals since before the second to last Quidditch match of the term. Annette was fast asleep on his chest with her Care of Magical Creatures study guide clutched loosely in her hand. It slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor of the Slytherin common room.

For the next week, they would be having exams every day, and then there was the end of the year of feast, and after he returned to the Snape household on Spinner's End, he would get to open his initiation letter from the Dark Lord Voldemort. The clock chimed in the common room, signaling that it was midnight.

Annette sat up abruptly, her words slurred from sleep. "Baumidgers can shift their fur color to be green or brown in order to blend into the leaves and bark of the trees they live and hunt in. During mating season, the males will often sport garish strips of gold and black to attract females."

Severus chuckled and Annette brushed her overly long fringe out of her face. "A-Are we late?" the Hufflepuff began to jam her sock covered feet into her shoes. Severus gently took her hand in his own to stop her.

"No, we still have two days. And I think we have studied enough for tonight. Come on." He used _pak_ to get their study guides and textbooks back into their messenger bags.

"Two more days…" Annette nodded, still not fully awake as she followed after Severus. It was three hours past curfew if she left for Hufflepuff House now, she could get caught by Flitch or Mrs. Norris and end up losing House points. Which she was not going to risk just to sleep in a bed that did not have Severus in it too.

Severus wrapped an arm around Annette's waist and pulled her close to him as they buried themselves under the dark forest green covers of his four poster bed. He pressed a kiss to Annette's cheek and fell asleep beside her, ignoring his mind screaming at him to just find a way to bypass Lord Voldemort's magical protocols.

On Wednesday, the first of June, while Annette was taking her Care of Magical Creatures final, Severus Snape stood at his designated station in Professor Slughorn's classroom. He had finished the six essay questions with ease, and had finished his Draught of the Living Dead.

The potion sat corked in a vile with his name, house name, and date of the exam written carefully and taped around the container on a piece of parchment. After he had checked on the list of potion protocols that he had thoroughly cleaned out his cauldron, so he could start on Amortentia Potion. He made the most powerful love potion known to the Wizarding World with a practiced hand, and watched with awe and a bit of pride, those feelings would not dissipate over time with each potion he crafted and he did not mind in the least.

As the potion turned to a pearl like sheen, the steam spiraled up and met Severus' nose. He could not help the gentle smile that spread across his face, and the fact that his heart quickened. He looked down at the questions he was supposed to answer for Professor Slughorn about the Amortentia potion.

 _What are the scents that the potion revealed to you?_

Severus put down the answers with his swirling penmanship: _Sweet pea flowers, the earthy and musty scent of the greenhouses, and broomstick polish._

The scents smelled exactly like his beloved Badger, Annette Negrescu.

 _Do you recognize the scents? Do they indicate a certain person to you?_

Severus could only smirk as he wrote down: _Yes, they do indicate a certain person, but I would prefer to keep that information private._

He glanced over to see Lily Evans at her own station. He could see the J that she was writing for the second question, and he could feel anger beginning to make his blood boil. He still could not understand how Lily could be so head over heels in love with Potter, it did not make any sense to him. Lily waved excitedly to him as he passed her, and he ignored the disapproving scowls and glares, as he passed James and Sirius.

He stood in front of Professor Slughorn's desk and waited for the man to look up from the Potions essay he was grading, that had the handwriting of a Third Year, Severus could not help recognizing the kitchen scratch as belonging to his housemate, Barty Crouch Junior.

"Are you finished, Mister Snape?" Slughorn questioned, he glanced up from the paper only long enough to make sure he had the right Sixth Year, before he went back to the essay and wrote an O in the corner of the parchment.

"Yes, Sir." Severus answered, he took out his pocket watch and noticed that he had finished with twenty minutes left to spare. Enough time for him to go to the classroom where Annette was taking her Care of Magical Creatures exam, so they could walk together to take their Transfiguration final with Professor Minerva McGonagall.

Professor Slughorn picked up his wand and used _accico_ to summon Severus' work to him. Severus watched as the vials and essay question answers floated to his desk, and that the anti-cheating quill and spelling correction ink were returned to their wooden case.

Horace took Severus' vials in his meaty hands and checked them over before he set them down in the wooden cradle that was marked with Severus name, House, Year and that day's date. He smiled softly, nodding his approval. "Excellent work as always, Mister Snape. You are free to leave."

"Thank you, sir." Severus readjusted his messenger bag on to his shoulder and left the classroom.

Their Transfiguration exam involved changing one's appearance to that of their partner, just their partner's faces. They would not be learning how to transfigure to a different gender until possibly their last year at Hogwarts, it was like using a Polyjuice Potion, but without having to worry about swallowing the horrible after taste of a person's DNA.

It was odd to see how Annette saw him and how Severus saw her. Severus' onyx black eyes were glistening with amorousness and he was smiling. Annette's face contorted from a soft smile into a fit of laughter, just as Professor McGonagall passed by them with a clipboard and scribbled down their grade with a peacock feathered quill. Once she had graded everyone on their transfiguration abilities, they changed back to themselves. The process felt like bubblegum or bubble wrap popping around their skin as every Sixth Grade Witch and Wizard turned back into themselves.

After, they had to answer four essay questions regarding human transfiguration, plant to fish transfiguration, and the bird conjuring charm. Once the written part of the exam was over, Annette sat in the library with Jenna as they studied for their Charms exam.

Annette glanced up from her notes on turning vinegar to wine. Jenna had switched from her Charms notes to the ones for her Alchemy class with Professor Bronisław Górski. But the Half-blood Witches eyes kept wandering over to where Remus sat with the Marauders. They looked as if they were supposed to be studying for their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam, but were instead Sirius and James had folded their notes into origami tyrannosaurus rexes and had made them magically come to life.

now the two paper beings were roaring soundlessly at each other, preparing to fight. Remus did his best to ignore them and had his face buried in his notes, while Peter cheered them on.

Annette rolled her eyes and returned to her own studying, just as Lily sat down beside Jenna and Severus beside Annette.

The Slytherin's girlfriend raised an eyebrow, and noticed they both had four parchment notebooks each, all marked with the words Study of Ancient Runes.

"Did you not pass your Apparition exam?" Annette asked, she knew that both the Snake and Lioness had opted for the twelve-week course on Apparition that cost twelve gallons. Annette on the other hand did not take the course offered by the Ministry of Magic official, Inge Hjort. After all the regular and side-along apparition splinching stories her mother brought back from working at at Saint Mungo's, Annette would rather not risk losing a vital organ or body part.

After lunch had been served in the Great Hall, Igne Hjort entered to give all of the students who had taken the course their final exam to earn their licenses. The exams had to be taken one at a time and in alphabetical order. Of course, earlier, Sirius Black and James Potter had gotten their licenses, while Sirius showed it off to every available Witch possible, While James sat down to spend time with Lily, the redheaded Lioness sat out in hallway waiting for Severus to be finished with his Apparition test.

When Severus emerged from behind the shut double doors, he had to clear his throat rather loudly in order to James to stop snogging the Muggleborn Witch in front of him. James with a cold glare of annoyance left them to go after Sirius. Severus dug his parchment notebooks out of his messenger bag for Study of Ancient Runes, and suggested that they go to the library. Mostly he wanted to go there because he knew that was where Annette would be with her best friend, Jenna Baum. Secondly, he wanted to get away from James Potter and his crew, even though he knew now that that was impossible because Potter and his gang of misfits seemed to be everywhere.

Severus took out his Apparition license from out of his robe pocket and handed it over to Annette so she could look it over. The Badger handed it back to him, and smiled softly entangling their fingers. "I'm proud of you, Severus."

Severus Snape threw Annette gently on to the bed, the bottle of fire whiskey they had snuck from the kitchens thanks to _accio_ still in his hand. Annette laughed out of pure delight and pulled Severus down on top of her, he kissed her neck and face, and finally her lips.

They sat up, gasping for breath, both flushed. Annette's uniform shirt now askew, some of the buttons undone, revealing her bra.

Severus popped the cork off the bottle of fire whiskey, "We have reason to celebrate."

Annette grinned as Severus passed her the bottle and took a swig from it. It was there final night at Hogwarts for this school year, exams were done. Their last final had been Charms. The Great Hall had been decorated with green and silver banners for Slytherin on one half. Black and yellow banners for Hufflepuff covered the other.

Slytherin had won the House Cup, and Hufflepuff had won the Inter-House Quidditch Cup **.** Of course, they had reason to celebrate. But Annette really wanted to do was to have sex with her boyfriend. Anything to relieve the tension of fretting over exam grades and their final grades of the year.

They drank half the bottle of fire whiskey between them, and she rode Severus for a while. Her hands gripping the headboard, while Severus' tongue and mouth suckled and toyed with her breasts. Once they were both spent, Annette curled up beside Severus and promptly passed out with a smile on her face. After she kissed him on the mouth and whispered, "I love you."

The used condom was now wrapped up in tissues and tossed in the bin. Severus preened his long fingers through Annette's copper locks while she slept soundly with her head on his chest. He grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey from off the nightstand and drank the rest of its contents.

Tomorrow he would get to open the letter from Lord Voldemort. Tomorrow he would get to know who he had the 'honor' of murdering in Lord Voldemort's name.

Severus floated his trunk up the stairs behind him as he made his way to his bedroom. He had hugged and kissed Annette goodbye at the station. Promising her that he would use the two-way mirrors later that night, so they could plan their first date of the summer holiday.

Severus sat down on his bed after he pried open the bedroom window and put his box fan in the window to get the heat and stale air out of his room. With shaking hands, he took the pitch-black envelope out of its hiding place within the cover jacket of his Potions textbook.

The dark forest green wax that was in the shape of the Dark Lord's Mark popped loose with the help of a letter open. Severus took the parchment letter out and flattened it out on to his lap, of course it was blank, and he not forgotten Lucius Malfoy's instructions. He pricked his finger with the letter opener and let the blood fall on the paper.

He watched with horrified wide eyes as the blood formed the portrait and name of a Wizard he was far too familiar with.

Baxter Negrescu.


End file.
